Fifty shades of best friends and lost love
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: It takes place while Kate and Ana are freshmen in high school and Christian is a senior, their paths cross when Christian nearly killed Ana with his car. When the school year is over both Ana and Christian will lose touch with each other until one day as fate would have it they meet again. And find that the love they had with each other is still there.
1. Chapter 1

When Ana was younger she would spend a lot of time with her best friend Kate, Ana and Kate would spend every weekend at each other's house, and on the week day they would go to school together they were in all the same classes. As years went by they even found themselves going to the same high school which the two of them couldn't be happier. Well on their first day off high school after getting off the bus right when Ana was about to take her first step on to the street a car came rushing by with its music blasting. If it wasn't for Kate grabbing Ana's backpack Ana might have ended up in the hospital. Once Ana was able to catch her breath Kate took Ana's hand and walked to the front doors of the school, That's when Kate turned her head and seen the same car that almost hit Ana park in one of the student parking spots. Well Kate wasn't going to let this person get away with almost killing her best friend. So Kate took Ana by the hand and waiting for the person to get out of the car, they both stood there waiting it seemed like forever until the person got out of their car but right when Ana started telling Kate to forget about it the person in the car got out and started walking to the where Ana and Kate stood. And that is when all hell broke loose.

"Hey ass hole" Kate shouted at the man walking towards them, the man turned to look behind him to see if she was talking to someone else and not him

"Excuse me, did you just call me an ass hole little girl" His face was stunned, how often does a girl Kate's age uses the word ass hole

"Yeah I did, and do you want to know why I called you an ass hole?"

"Please by all means enlighten me" He tells her

"You almost hit my best friend when she was getting off the bus with your car, don't you look where you are going and see that a bus was letting off students" Kate yells at him

It's then when Kate notices that Ana had slowly walked away, she didn't know where Ana went.

"Well I'm truly sorry, and where is this so called friend of yours that I almost hit?" he said with a smirk cause he believe that Kate was just pulling his leg to get a chance to talk to him

"Ana" Kate said looking around "Ana where are you?" Kate looked at the man who was standing in front of her clearly he was enjoying this cause he let out a small chuckle "Wait here, I'm going to find her and then when I do I want you to tell her that you're sorry"

"Wait you want me to apologize to her, Listen little girl clearly you don't know who I am, I don't have time for this petty bull shit, I have a class to get to in about five minutes"

"Just give me a damn minute and you better believe I will make you apologize to her, you know what better yet come with me" Kate tells him and then grabs his hand taking him with her to go and find Ana. Walking towards the front door Kate could see the back of Ana's head she was sitting on the front steps with her head phones in her ears listening to some music. Kate reached her hand out and tapped Ana on the shoulder to get her attention. Ana looked up and seen Kate and the man that almost hit her with his car. Biting her lip Ana stood up and faced him.

"This is Ana, she is the one you almost hit with your fucking car, and I do believe you owe her an apology" Kate said to him. Ana just stood there looking at him, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, The man the stood in front of her must have been God's gift to woman, he was perfect in every way.

**Read & Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

I look at her, her blue eyes seem to be looking into my soul, she looks so cute and innocent she couldn't be any older then 14, her hair is long just past the small of her back, her lips are full her skin looks so soft, what the hell is wrong with me, why am I thinking this way? But I just feel the need to touch her so I extent my hand

"Ana?" I look at her and then to her friend to confirm her name, she then reaches out her own hand and as soon as our hands meet I feel this bolt of electricity shoot through me, I wonder if she can feel it too, just when I was about to ask her she began to talk

"Anastasia, my name is Anastasia Rose Steele, but you can call me Ana"

"Anastasia I am truly sorry for almost running you over with my car, I have had a lot on my mind and I don't think my head was in the right place" I lower my head and place a soft kiss on her knuckles, I could feel the electricity run from her hand onto my lips.

"It's ok just please be more careful next time" she takes her hand away from mine and I can see that she is flustered a little maybe she does feel it too.

I felt this pain in my heart when she took her hand away as if I should of held on to it for the rest of my life, what the hell are you saying Grey you sound as if you're in love and I don't do love, love is for fools just like Elena told me. I have learned to fuck and to fuck hard.

I watched her as she walked away with her friend into the school, they both walked down the long hallway to their lockers on the first floor, I wanted to talk to her more but I heard the first bell ring and I knew I only had two minutes before I had to get to my first class

**APOV**

Wow I just met one of the most gorgeous human's on this earth, and when we touched my hand I could feel this electric shock run though my body, what the hell was that anyways, I wonder if he could feel it too. When Kate and I were walking to our lockers I could still feel his eye's on me, and the funny thing about it all is that he never gave me his name.

"Kate? Did you get his name?"

"No I didn't" she tells me "Why?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering that's all"

"Do you think he is cute Ana?" she says to me and give me a little wink of her eye

"Well yes, he is very cute, but he is a senior and way too old for me, my dad would kill me"

"Oh Ana, remember you only live once"

"Whatever Kate, come on we're going to be late for class"

Kate and I walk to our first class which happens to be English, for forty five minutes we sit there listening to the teacher telling the whole class what she expects from us during this school year, she also explained to us that what we learned last year in 8th grade won't even come close to what we will be learning this year, it doesn't bother me at all since English is one of my favorite subjects, one of these days I will become a CEO/Editor of my own publishing house here is Seattle. The bell rings and pulls me out of my day dream of being the richest woman in the Seattle area, even if it never happens I can always dream about it. My next few classes were pretty boring, it could be because Kate wasn't with me. Finally its lunch time and I find Kate waiting for me at the lunch room doors as I come running up to her I am completely out of breath.

"What's wrong with you Steele?"

"I…just…came…from…the…first…floor" I try to tell her, why they would have my one class on the first floor right before lunch where the lunch room was on the fourth floor beats the hell out of me. I swear the teachers do this on purpose to try and kill us.

Kate and I walk to the lunch line with our trays in hand, when it was our turn to come up to the counters I grabbed a small garden salad and a can of ginger ale, Kate on the other hand she grabbed everything in sight, unlike me Kate has one of those bodies where she could eat a horse and not put one pound on. As Kate and I make it to an empty table in the back of the lunch room, before we even had a chance to put our trays down this really cute boy comes up to us and starts talking.

"Hola beautiful, I'm Jose, and who might you be?"

"Hi I'm Ana and this is my friend Kate"

"So are you two freshmen?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong are we not allowed to sit here or something" I ask him, thinking that the school may have different sections for freshmen to sit

"No you guys are cool, I'm a freshmen too, and may I join you guys for lunch"

"Sure, take a seat"

For the next 35 minutes we all talked about what we planned on doing once we were all out of high school, Jose told me he wants to become a painter and have all his works of art hung in a museum somewhere, Kate on the other hand she is going to do something with the media but at the moment she is unsure, maybe a reporter for the local news, I told her if she sets her mind to it she can be whatever she wants to be and I would be proud of her no matter what, after all that's what best friends are for.

Just before the first bell rang we all got up from our seats and took our trays over to the garbage can, As we walked to the doors Jose put his arm around both Kate and my neck and said to us.

"We're going to be best of friends I just know it" Kate and I both giggled at the thought, never in our life time did we ever think we would let a boy join our best friend circle. As soon as we walked out the lunch room doors I got this weird shiver run down my spine and I could feel someone watching me, when I turned around I was met with a pair of grey eyes, it was him again and this time the look on his face was somewhat different, he had a look of disappointment and angry all in one I gave him a small wave and a weak smile, his fist were balled up looking like he was ready to punch someone. As the three of us walked down the hallway Kate turned to look at me

"Ana your birthday is next week, does your parents have anything planned for you"

"Yes, they are taking me out to dinner and then I have the rest of the night free, why what do you have in mind Kate, want me to spend the night at your house and watch boring movies all night?" Kate laughs

"You know me so well Steele, but how about we go out to a club and dance the night away"

"Kate I don't know if you have noticed but we're not old enough yet to go to a dance club" I tell her

"No I found this one club online, on Friday nights they do a teen night from 8 until midnight" She tells me

"I know what club you're talking about Kate" Jose chimes in "She is right Ana, they do a teen night on Fridays, we should go" Jose says like he is inviting himself

"We?" Kate says

"Yeah you know the three of us, so go and have a good time and dance" Jose says while looking at Kate who doesn't seem pleased that he invited himself to our little best friend circle

"Jose what makes you think, we would want you to come with us?" Kate says to him "Besides we don't like guys hanging around us all like that, what if you try something funny with Ana or me" Just then we hear Jose let out a little chuckle while shaking his head

"You girls have nothing to worry about, believe me I won't be putting my moves on either one of you" Kate and I both look at him with a puzzling face not really understanding what he is talking about

"Huh? What do you mean, are we not pretty enough for you Jose?" Oh no Kate is pissed now, He has never had a boy ever turn her down, well let's face it she is very beautiful, she has long blonde hair and her body is just perfect.

"I mean" Jose stops and then looks around to make sure no one is around us in the hallway "I'm gay" the look on Kate's face was pure relief, thinking that there was something wrong with her. Kate always thinks that every man wants her no matter what her age is, for crying out loud she lost her V-card last summer to some boy at summer camp.

"That's great Jose, I mean it's not great…well you know…oh crap!...i'm sorry Jose" I say to him can't really making out the words right. I don't know any gay men so I really don't know what I should say to him.

"Ana don't worry about it, I just started to come out of the closet this summer, it's ok you don't have to say anything and please don't be sorry" He gives us both a hug as we Kate and I reach our class room door.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick, as I sit at my desk I watch as the clock hit 2 and the bell rings, all the kids in the class start jumping out of their chairs and run into the hall way to their lockers grabbing their book bags and heading to the nearest exit they could find. One kid even jumped out the first floor window which made me laugh because it reminded me of a movie that Kate and I had seen a few years ago.

Just as Kate and I we're walking out the school we could hear someone calling for us when we turned around we could see that it was him the guy from this morning

"Hi" he said almost breathless, he must have been running out of school just like the rest of the students

"Hey" Kate said while I just stood there looking down at my hands while biting my lip trying not to say anything to him, cause at this moment all I wanted to tell him was how cute he was and that I wanted to jump his bones right then and there, Holy crap Steele get ahold of yourself your only freaking 14 get that shit out of your head I hear my subconscious tells me, I think for once she might be right this time.

"Would you girls like a ride home, it looks like it's going to rain" Looking only at Ana and completely ignoring Kate as she stands next to Ana, Kate nudges Ana on the shoulder to get her attention

"Owe Kate what was that for?" Ana raises her voice to Kate for hitting her shoulder like that

"Ana you're being rude he just offered us a ride home"

"Oh sorry" Ana looks up to see that his gray eyes are looking deep into hers "Umm sure ok, well what's better then to ride in a car that you almost got hit by" Ana says with a little smirk on her face

"Great, let's go" He said, as they were walking to his car Ana put her head phones in her ear and turned on her iPod to listen to her music. When they got to the car Kate insisted that Ana should sit in front sit while Kate would sit in the back. The whole ride to Kate's house was quite no one said anything expect for Kate telling him which street to turn down, when we finally made it to Kate's house I still had my head phones in my ear and I was looking down at my iPod, I didn't even notice that we had stopped, Kate had already gotten out of the car and I was just sitting there in the front seat, until I felt another electric shock run through my body and when I looked down his hand was on mind. I quickly took off my head phone and turned to look out the window and had seen that Kate was already walking half way up her driveway. I reached for the car door but I felt his hand pull me back.

"Are you ok Ana?" he asked me

"Yeah why do you ask?" I ask him

"You seem so very far away right now" He tells me, and really my mind is a million miles away right now, all day every time I close my eyes all I see is his gray eyes looking at me

"Umm no I'm good, thanks for the ride to Kate's house, See you tomorrow at school….." OMG that's right I don't even know his name yet "I'm sorry I don't even know your name" he lets out a loud laugh "Well if you didn't have your head phones on you would of heard it when I told your friend Kate my name when she got out of the car to thank me for the ride"

"Oh I'm sorry, so do I get to know your name or do I have to wait to go inside and ask Kate" I tell him with a small smile trying to escape from my lips

"It's Christian…Christian Grey" he says. "Ana can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can I kiss you good bye?" What! What did he just ask me, doesn't he know how old I am, OMG there is unreal, and I can't help but to scream to myself YES!

"Why? You don't even know me and I think I'm a little too young for you, for you to be asking me if you could kiss me good bye"

"There is nothing wrong with a harmless kiss good bye between friends" He says to me, so of course I give in and this moment in my life I am at the point where I don't really care what I do anymore.

"Ok I guess" I lean in toward him looking away from him so that he could peck me the cheek and that when I hear him call out my name "Hey Ana" I turned to look at him and that's when he was closer then I had excepted and he placed a very soft kiss on my lips, I could feel his warm lips on mind I could feel his mouth opening and his tongue gently brushing up against my lip. I broke away from the kiss and my whole face felt like it was on fire. I quickly grabbed my book bag and opened the car door I looked over at him

"Thanks again for the ride bye" and I hopped out of the car and ran over to Kate who was waiting for me by her back door

"What the hell was that Ana?"

"I don't know, one minute I was getting out of the car the next he told me his name and then he asked me to kiss him good bye" I explained to her the best and only way I know how

"Oh Ana I think he likes you!" Kate says as she jumps up and down and claps her hands in excitement

"I don't think so Kate, he is just your normal teenage boy with raging hormones, besides he is 18 years old and I'm just 14, he's a senior and I'm a freshmen"

"Ana knock it off, for one next week Friday you turn 15 which only make you too 3 years apart that really isn't a big age difference between the two of you"

"I know your right Kate, but listen I don't think he is that into me, I think he just wants into my panties"

"Whatever Ana come on let's go do our homework and then we can go to your house and have your dad cook us up some of his killer taco's" Kate laughs as she says killer taco's cause boy can my dad cook and his tacos are amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV **

Well Kate and I made it through our first official week of school which means only one thing, Today is my 15th birthday. Ooo how I am not looking forward to tonight, Kate and Jose both insisted on me going and also insisted that they pick out my outfit to wear for tonight at the club, UGH! How I really hate getting all dressed up and worst of all the heels Kate has picked out for me, I swear they are almost taller than I am, but I don't want to argue with Kate and after only knowing Jose for about a week and a half I don't feel like fighting with him and losing him as a friend, as of right now only Kate and Jose are my friends.

It only take me a few minutes to get ready for school, and I am not even looking forward to going to school either, all week I haven't seen one sight of Christian Grey, the last time I had seen him was last week Friday after school I seen him getting into a car with some older lady who looked like she had been stretched from here to kingdom come and her lips, they had more Botox in them then that one woman from desperate house wives of New York, Just as he was getting into the car he seen me looking at him I kind of gave him this puzzling look as to why he wasn't driving his car home but as always I don't let little things like this bother me I have learned to deal with things by simply just listening to my music.

Coming down the stairs from my bedroom my dad was in the kitchen fixing me my yearly birthday breakfast which was eggs and bacon with a side of pancakes, it's pretty much the same thing he makes every day for me but on my birthday he puts a mountain of whipped cream on it just to make it extra special for me.

"Good morning my birthday girl" my dad says to me with a smile beaming from ear to ear as I hop up to the kitchen counter

"Morning Daddy"

"So are you ready to open up your first gift of the day" every year my father always tries to outdo himself by getting me a gift for every year I have been had a birthday, mostly they are small but he always has one big gift from me that comes from the heart.

"Yes I am ready let me have it" I say in a playful tone "Ok close your eyes Annie" I close my eyes and I can feel my dad place a rectangle box in my hand

"Ok open them" I hope my eyes only to see that the box is gifted wrapped "Dad really, you made me close my eyes just so you could hand me a present that is wrapped" I say to him as I giggle

"Just open it Annie, trust me you'll like it" I start to take the wrapping paper off the box and as I do I start to see a picture on the box, OMG you have got to be kidding me, my dad got me a cell phone and not just any cell phone the new IPhone 5s, since I was 13 I have been asking my dad for a cell phone but he always told me I was to young and I had to wait until I was older, it wasn't until this summer when I was at Kate's house and we had a power outage and all the landlines were down and my dad had no way of getting ahold of me to see if I was ok.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy! I love it, how did you know I wanted a cell phone" I say to him with a little smirk on my face, ok it was a big smirk on my face, my dad just wrapped his arms around me and started to laugh

"Are you happy Annie?"

"Dad words can't even express how happy I am right now" I tell him as I am hugging him back "Good cause here is your second gift" My dad hands me a ITunes gift card for $50 "Here now you can download any song you want and, the phone service is already turned on, on your phone and your music that was on your IPod is already on your phone, so it's up to you what you want to do with your IPod, if you want to keep it or if you want to sell it to the highest bidder"

"Oh daddy I can't thank you enough, for this for all of this" I give my dad another hug and look at the phone as I sit at the kitchen table and started to eat my breakfast while my dad read the morning newspaper and drank his coffee.

As I look at the time on my new phone I see that it's going on 8 o'clock and that Kate and her dad will be here soon, since I was ten Kate's dad has always rented a limo for us on our birthday's and have it drop us off to school, Well this year I had made a request to change it up a bit and instead of a limo I wanted a classic car a 1969 dodge charger and since I am 15 I am getting my leaner permit, and Mr. Kavanagh agreed to let me drive it to school. My dad and Mr. Kavanagh have been best friends since Kate and I were babies, so when I had suggested to my dad and Mr. K to let me drive they both agreed on it, besides I have been driving since I was 10 years old at our summer cabin with my dad rusty old pickup truck.

It was ten after eight when I heard the car horn beep, I couldn't contain myself as I was jumping up and down in excitement, my dad and I walked outside to greet Mr. K and Kate

"Are you ready Annie" Mr. K asked me, while my dad checked under the hood of the car

"OMG yes! Mr. K, I have been waiting for this for over a month now!" Kate and I are both jumping up and down "can we go, can we go" both Kate and I say at the same time

"Yes we can go" Mr. K says while laughing at the two of us "Ray you tagging along for the ride"

"Nah I'm good, I'll see you girls later after school, and Annie remember keep your eyes on the road and make sure your hands are at ten and two"

"Yes dad I know, it's not like I haven't been driving since I was ten"

"I know Annie I just want to make sure you will be carful"

"I will love you daddy" I give my dad another big hug and a kiss on the cheek before I head over to the driver's side door and get in "Mr. K can Kate sit in the passenger seat" he takes a look at me and then looks over to Kate we are now both giving him our sad puppy dog eyes that are screaming PLEASE!

"Yes I don't see why not" We both run over to Kate's dad and give him a hug and scream thank you, thank you, thank you to him

I open the driver's door and let Mr. K get in the back and both Kate and I get in the front, I put my seat belt on and adjust the seat just a little, I have always been taller for my age but not by much just a little above average. I wait until I see my dad goes back into the house and I just the rear view mirror and I can already see the smile on Mr. K face which only means one thing, it's time to blast the music and floor it.

It doesn't take us that long to get to school maybe somewhere around 15 minutes, we pull into the school's parking lot and I turn off the car and sadly hand over the keys to Mr. K

"Annie don't look so sad I will be back here at 2:30 to pick you girls up, we are all going out to dinner and from what Kate has told me you two are going out to some teen night thingy"

"But dad we get out at 2, not 2:30"

"I know that I figured that would give you both enough time to invite some of your friends to your event tonight"

"Dad it's just Ana and I going and maybe Jose" Kate told her father

"Ok then I will be here at ten after two"

"Ok bye dad" Kate and I waved to her dad as we started to walk to the front doors of the school

As Kate and I walked into the school we heard screaming and yelling coming from one of the boy's bathroom, so Kate and I walked over there to see what was going on and when we did we we're surprised at what we saw, it was Christian yelling at Jose about something, we we're able to only make out some of their conversation _**("Keep your hands off of her, she is mine, I will make her mine" "Dude you got this all wrong, I'm not involved with her she is just my friend, ask her yourself" "You had your arm around her last week and she didn't make you take it away" "Because she is my friend") **_

Kate seen Christian ball up his fist and was ready to strike Jose "What the hell do you think you are doing to him, take your hands off of him right now are you out of your mind"

"He had his hands all over her, he wants what should be mine what will be mine"

"What the hell are you talking about Grey, who is yours? Kate yells at him

"Nobody just forget about it" Christian tells her and starts to walk out the bathroom but stops shorts and he sees Ana standing by the doorway completely horrified at what just took place between him and Jose. She couldn't even look him in the eyes all she could do was keep her head down as he walked passed her but not before he leaned forward and whispered into her ear

"What are you doing to me" and then he just walked away leaving Ana stunned at his words, she didn't know what he meant by that. She had only talked to him once and that was last week when he dropped her and Kate off at Kate's house.

"Ana what did he say to you?" Kate asked

"I'm not sure, he asked me what I was doing to him" I looked up to Kate still with a stunned look on my face, I truly have no clue what he meant by that, we only talked and shared a tiny kiss. Kate turned to Jose

"Are you alright Jose, did he hurt you?"

"Just my feelings" Jose said with a small chuckle trying not to let everything that just happened bother him. "Ana are you and him dating or something?" Jose asked

"What? No! What the heck are you talking about Jose?" Ana asked

"Ana he was talking about you, he think that you and I have something going on, he asked if we we're dating, Ana I think he likes you, maybe a little more than he should" Jose says with a tiny smirk on his lips

"Well that is not going to happen, Ana has already declared that he is too old for her" Kate chimes in

"OK let's not talk about this anymore, we are already late for class as it is" Ana tells both Kate and Jose and starts to walk out the bathroom and into the hallway and at this moment she doesn't care if either one of them follow her or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

I walked away from almost beating the shit out of that Jose kid, I know there is something going on between him and Ana, I can see it when they are talking to each other, the way she smiles and laughs when she is around him her eyes are so bubbly and blue. Why doesn't she look at me like that, why I am even worried about the way she looks at me? Before I even walked out of the bathroom I asked her what she was doing to me, because it's true she is doing something to me I just don't know what it is just yet. I hid behind one of the lockers and waited for the three of them to come out of the bathroom and when they did Ana had a stunned look on her face.

As soon as the three of them are out of my view I make a quick dash to my home room which I am 15 minutes late for, the teacher does not look pleased to see me but I take my seat and listen to the most boring announcements over the loud speaker. I need to do something tonight I need to get away and have a good time, maybe I should call my brother Elliot and see if he wants to hang out with me and that's when I hear the morning announcer state that tonight is teen night at one of the local clubs and that everyone is welcome to come between the hours of eight and midnight, hmmm this might be something to take my mind off of Ana and that boy she is dating, I'm sure I'll be able to find some chick who is easy and would want to sleep with me. I could call Elena but right now I am not in the mood to get the shit beating out of me first before fucking her.

I watch as the clock ticks down to the last second and before I knew it the bell rang everyone jumped out of their seats and ran to the door and spilled out into the hallway, I went to my locker to grab my things and started walking down the hall I could see Ana walking towards me in the hallway once she noticed me her face turned red and she started to bite her lip, Oh dear god how I want to be the one to bite that plumed lip of hers as I walked passed her I slightly brushed my arm aginsted hers and she slightly turned her head and smiled at me I continued to walk down the hallway to the stairs that took me to the side door where the student parking is, when I got to my car I saw Ana waiting my the bus stop I opened my car door and threw my bag in the back seat and closed the door and walked over to where she was standing, of course she had her head phone in her ears so I lightly tapped her on her shoulders, it caused her to jump a little to the point where she lost her balance I quickly grab her by the waist and pulled her into me for a few seconds our bodies became one and I could feel her body melt into mine as I held her in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I released her from my arms

"Yeah I think so, you gave me a bit of a fright"

"I'm sorry Anastasia" her name sounds so beautiful coming from my lips

"No worries"

"How come you are waiting for the bus alone? Where is your friend Kate?" I ask her

"She wasn't feeling to well and her Dad called to tell me that he wasn't able to pick me up because he had to take her to the doctor's, so I have to take a bus home"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that would you like for me to give you a ride home?" Oh god I want her to say yes I start to scream to myself PLEASE SAY YES!

"Well as long as it wouldn't be a bother to you I guess you could give me a ride" she says

"No, no bother at all, come my car is over there" I point over to the parking lot

As her and I walk to my car a few kids stopped her and wished her a happy birthday she smiled at them and thanked them as they walked away

"So todays your birthday? How old are you?" Shit how come I didn't know it was her birthday, oh that's right because I forgot to ask Jose while I was screaming and yelling at him this morning in the bathroom I sarcastically say to myself

"Yes I'm 15 today"

"Cool did you get anything good for your birthday, I mean, I have heard that sometimes women are hard to shop for" Shit I should of gotten her something but then again I didn't know it was her birthday, I swear one day if I ever own my own company I will make sure I have someone in charge of doing nothing but background checks on people this way I will always be on top of everything

"Yeah my dad got me the new IPhone 5s and a $50 ITunes gift card, my dad knows how much I love music"

"Well you do always seem to have your head phones in your ears at all times" She giggles when I tell her that

When we get to my car I open the door for her and offer my hand to help her get into the car and she takes it with ease I close the door for her and walk over to the driver's side and get in and start the car, I put the car into reverse and back up then switching it into drive as I get to the end of the parking lot I look over to her and ask her

"Where to?"

"Oh that's right you dropped me off at Kate's house last week, Umm my address is 34 Florian St. make a right and then at the 3rd light make a left go about 3 miles down until you hit the Main and Elmwood cross roads then make a left when you come to the second stop sign make a right and I'm the last house on the right"

"As you wish" I tell her and her face begins to blush a little and I continue out of the school parking lot and into traffic

"Christian can I ask you a question? It's about this morning" Oh shit I knew this was coming one way or another

"Sure, but before you begin let me just apologize for almost beating the crap out of your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend? Wait, you think Jose is my boyfriend?"

"Well isn't he? Every time I see him he has his arms wrapped around you and you don't seem to be bothered by it, I just assumed he was your boyfriend" she lets out a laugh and to my surprise what she said next shocked me

"Jose is not my boyfriend and nor will he ever be, Jose is gay" as I am driving I am picturing myself in my head doing this little happy dance of joy knowing that not only is she not dating that Jose kid but he is gay as well "Why does it bother you, what if he wasn't gay and was my boyfriend?"

"It doesn't bother me"

"I think it does, Jose told me all about what was said this morning between you and him before Kate and I showed up"

"It's just that, how can I say this, Umm I think your, I was wondering if I" I am so nervous I can't even make out one complete sentence.

"Are you have a stroke or something, because you're not making any sense?" I take a deep breath as I make the turn down the one street

"No, I just can't seem to get the words out of my mouth that I wanted to say to you" I start to chuckle because I think this maybe the first time I have ever been speechless around a girl

"Do I make you nervous?" I can feel an electric shock run through my right hand and when I look down I can see that she is holding my hand and then I can see a hint of a smile appear on her face "Is that better, are you still nervous now?"

"No" and I begin to tell her what I was trying to just moments before "I think your beautiful and I like you, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me" I can see that her once beautiful smile has now turned in to a frown

"You like me? Why?"

"Yes I do, your different from most girls at school, you don't seem like the rest of them"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" What the, she completely changed this whole thing around to me I was not expecting this, shit what do I tell her, should I tell her about Elena? That I'm fucking my mother's 40 something year old friend and that I let her beat the shit out of me, she I tell her about my BDSM relationship, fuck if I do that she may run to the hills and never speak to me again

"No, I don't do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing" I can see a small hint of sadness in her eyes

"How come?"

"I don't know, I just don't its complicated" I reach the second stop sign and I make a right just as she told me, I see that we have reached her house so I pull up in front and put my car into park and turn off the engine

"My dad's car isn't here so that means he is still at work, would you like to come in for a soda or something?"

"Sure"

I step out of the car and go to the backdoor and grab her book bag and then move to her door and open it for her she gets out and I follow her to the front door of her house, I start thinking to myself is this really a good idea me and her alone in her house, there are a million things that keep running through my head of what I want to do to her, I shake my head to try to get all the thoughts out of my head.

"Are you ok?" She asks me as she unlocks the front door to her house

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got the chills that's all"


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

As I am unlocking the door to my house I ask him if he is ok because he seems a little off at the moment, he tells me that he is ok and that he just got the chills, how can you get the chills in the middle of September it's still warm outside but I just shrug it off and try to figure out the task at hand getting him in the house and getting him something to drink. He follows me into the house and I place my back pack on the couch in the living room and head down the hallway into the kitchen when I turn around to make sure he is following me I see that he has stopped in the middle of the hall way looking at a picture of me I turn around and take a few steps closer to him to see what picture it is that he is looking at, and it is the picture of me and my mom.

"Is this your mom?"

"Yes"

"Is she still at work too" I can feel it the tears are starting to form in my eyes

"No she passed away when I was 10" my voice begins to break as I am telling him

"I'm sorry, what happened to her if you don't mind me asking?"

"When I was 5 she had a stroke causing her to be paralyzed on her whole right side, she was unable to speak or move she was in the hospital for over a year until the doctor's told us there was nothing more they could do for her so they had her transferred in to a nursing home where she lived out the rest of her life until she caught some virus from another patient and got sick and dead" I tell him while a few tears escape from my eyes

"What caused it? I mean the stroke what caused her to have a stroke?"

"I don't know the doctor's never found a reasonable cause for it, it just happened"

"How old was she?"

"Young, she was only 30 when it happened" The tears are now falling harder down my face he turns around to see that I am crying and he has the same look of sadness on his face, he wraps his arms around me and places my head of his chest and rubbing little circles with his hand on my back

"Shhh, please don't cry I didn't mean to make you cry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up this sore subject" He says to me still rubbing my back and hold my head with his other hand, we are silent for a moment and I can feel him breathing in with his nose. Is he smelling my hair? I lift my head away from his chest and when I look at him his eyes are closed and he looks so beautiful, when he notices that I have taken my head away from his chest he opens his eyes and he looks deep into my eyes and leans his head forward and places the softest kiss on my lips and looks at me again

"Your lips are so soft when you cry" that causes me to blush the deepest crimson, then out of nowhere the whole atmosphere in the room changes when he removes me from his arms

"How about that soda" he says, I can't help but to giggle cause he went from kissing me to asking me from soda, yeah I can tell he doesn't do the girlfriend thing cause if he did I am sure he would of made it to second base by now. I take his hand and walk him into the kitchen where I offered him to take a seat at the kitchen island while I went and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and place them onto the counter and then go into the ice chest for the can of soda and a few pieces of ice to chill our drinks.

"Thanks" he says

"You're welcome" and give him a weak smile

"So what are your plans for tonight since it's your birthday?" He asks me

"Well Kate, her dad and my dad and I we're going to go out for dinner and then Kate, Jose and I were going to go to that teen night at that club, but now that she is sick I guess it'll just be me and my dad for dinner and I'll just stay in and watch a movie with my dad"

"You were going to go to that teen night tonight?"

"Yeah we were, Kate had even picked out everything I was going to wear right down to the 5 inch heels to make me look taller, why do you ask?"

"Well because I was going to go there tonight too" he says and my eyes light up

"Really, I didn't know that you were into dance clubs"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Ana, I had a very troubled past" he tells me and his facial expression changes into something dark

"Like what?" I have to ask, he knows so much about me already, I have told him more than I have told anyone besides Kate that is, when people ask about my mom I just shut down

"I used to do drugs and drink, a lot"

"How old were you when you started using and drinking?"

"I don't remember, it was all a blur to me until I was about your age and then a family friend helped me get my life back on track and so far it has been helping in every way" Wow and I thought I had it bad in my life with not having a mother around, I had dealt with a lot of problems in my past but I am grateful I never turned to drugs or alcohol, I just went into a deep depression but found help with all the music I listen to

"Oh I'm sorry, I see that this is a hard subject for you to talk about"

"It's ok Anastasia" Oh how my name just rolls off his tongue, oh his tongue how I so badly want to feel it on mine, OMG what the hell am I thinking of

Just then I hear the side door open and close and hear my dad calling my name. Oh shit my dad he is going to freak out that there is a boy in the house with me, ALONE, oh fuck Christian can see the look on my face I am almost in a panic state of mind at the moment

"Annie are you there?" Oh god, oh god this is it I am dead

"In the kitchen Daddy" Christian smiles and give me a small wink of his eye

"There you are Annie" My dad stops in his tracks when he sees Christian sitting across from me at the kitchen island "Annie I didn't know you had company?" my dad had a surprised look on his face but he didn't seem mad at all not like I thought he was going to look like

"Ah yeah dad, sorry this is…" before I could even say Christian's name he got up from his seat and walked over to where my father was stand and reached out his hand for my father's to shake it and in my surprise my father smiled and took his hand and shake it.

"Hello sir, I'm Christian, Christian Grey it's nice to meet you sir"

"Hello Christian, it's nice to meet you as well. Grey? Are you related to Carrick Grey?"

"Yes sir he is my father, is that a problem?" Is that a problem! OMG I can't believe he just asked my father that and in that tone of voice too oh holy crap here it comes I see the light at the end of the tunnel, maybe I should call Kate and tell her she better get better soon cause my funeral will be tomorrow

"No, no problem at all, I have worked with your father in the past, he handled some legal matters for me, your father is a good man, How is he?"

"He is well sir, his law firm keeps him bust as ever"

"Good, I'll have to give him a call sometime and do lunch with him"

"I will mention it to him Mr. Steele, I am sure he would like to catch up on old times" What! Am I hearing this right my dad knows Christian's father and wants to do lunch with him, Oh thank you, thank you dear lord for having mercy on me I say to myself

"So how do you know Annie here?"

"Oh she and I go to the same high school and I guess her ride wasn't able to make it and I offered her a ride home"

"Well that was very kind of you Christian, would you care to stay for dinner, its Annie birthday today" Oh no dad what are you saying he doesn't want to stay for dinner, he has better things to do then have dinner with us

"Sure! I just need to make a phone call if that's ok with the two of you" WHAT! Did I just hear this right he said yes to staying for dinner with me and my dad?

"Great! I'll leave you two alone while I go and wash up, Annie do you want to eat in or do take out?" he is going to leave the two of us alone, are you kidding me? This is so not my dad right now, ever since I was 11 my dad never let me be alone in a room in his house with a boy I'm starting to wonder if my dad maybe on something

"We can stay here and have dinner Daddy, I can get something started while you take a shower and change out of your dirty clothes" I watch as Christian raises and eyebrow at me while he is talking on the phone with someone, I guess he is surprised to see that a 15 year old can cook. Well after my mom had her stroke my dad did nothing but do take out, when I was 10 I had to learn real quick how to cook I couldn't take it any more you can only eat pizza and Chinese so much before you get sick of it.

"Ok I'll be down in an hour" my dad gives me a peck on the cheek and as he pulls his face away he gives me a little wink of his eye. Are you kidding me my dad approves of this, ha-ha just wait until he finds out how old he is everything will change I am sure of it. As my dad walks out of the kitchen Christian hangs up his phone with whoever he was talking to and stands next to me

"Can I give you a hand with anything?"

"Umm sure I guess, do you know how to cut up vegetables?" I ask him

"No, but you could teach me" teach him? He is 18 years old for crying out loud, how does he not know how to cut up vegetables.

"Ok, let me put some music on first" I take my phone out of my back pocket and place it into the dock that is sitting on the kitchen counter and hit play I turn to look at Christian and he seems shock at my choice of music

"Do you always listen to Nickelback?" What's wrong with Nickelback? I happen to think that the lead singer is a total babe!

"No not always, is stir fry ok with you for dinner?" as I start to take out everything I need from the ice chest

"Yeah sounds good"

I grab the wok out of the cupboard where all our pots and pans are and place it on the stove and add a little oil to it, I wait until I start to see a little smoke come from the oil and crack an egg and begin to scramble it, once it is scrambled I turn off the heat and grab two cutting boards and place one in front of Christian and the other next to his, I hand him a red pepper while I start to work on the yellow pepper. As I am cutting he is just standing there looking at the pepper like it is a foreign object.

"Here let me show you" I say while laughing at him and give him a little nudge with my arm, I cut the pepper in half and remove the seeds and slowly show him how to cut long strips from the pepper once I think that he may have the idea of what to do I go back over to the stove and turn the heat back on the wok again.

When I look back over at him I see that he has nicely chopped not only his pepper but mine as well, I go and take the sliced peppers from him and add them to the wok and start to cook them, I head back over to the ice chest and take out a small bag of peas, just as I was about to add them to the wok with the rest of the vegetables he grabs my hand

"I don't like peas, could you not add them?" he face has this scared expression on it

"What's the matter? How come you don't like peas?"

"It's a long story Ana, one that I don't want to get into right now" Hmm a long story I wonder what it could be, everyone I have ever made my stir fry for always like it when I add peas to it, but oh well tonight our stir fry will be pea less.

As I finish up cooking our stir fry my dad comes into the kitchen and smiles at the both of us, this is something I am so not used to with my dad I don't think I have ever seen him this way at all, maybe he is just being nice because it is my birthday and doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Christian is standing next to me and I am teaching him how cook stir fry, it almost feels like a dream I can honestly picture myself in my 20 something standing in a big kitchen with Christian cooking dinner for us as husband and wife, I snap back into reality when I hear my dad ask us a question

"So how long have you two been dating?" both Christian and I look at each other and give each other a weak smile and we even both giggle a little and I turn to my dad

"Dad were not dating, we're just…"

"Friends" Christian steps in and finishes my sentence for me, here it comes I knew this was too good to be true

"Oh, you two just seemed so relaxed around each other I just assumed you two we're dating"

"Nope we're just friend's dad, besides he is much older than I am dad"

"Oh, how much older?" Yep I knew this was coming too

"He is 18 Daddy"

"Oh well that's not that much older Annie, Christian here seems to have a good head on his shoulders" Wait did my dad just say that to me? Is he not concerned about Christian's age that he is 18 years old and a legal adult?

"Ok well, dinner is done. Christian you want to give me a hand with this, can you grab me one of those serving platters from the top right cabinet above the sink?" I watch my dad walk into the dining room and turn my head to look over at Christian to make sure he is getting the right platter when he reaches up the side of his shirt goes up and I can see what looks like a bruise on the side of his stomach.

"OMG Christian are you ok? What the hell happened to you?" He takes the platter and puts it on the counter and quickly fixes his shirt

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, come let's eat I am starving and your food smells divine"

"Christian that doesn't look like nothing, it looks like it hurts"

"I said it's nothing, please let's drop it and go eat before the food gets cold" he says while he is scooping the stir fry into the serving platter

He fills the platter with the stir fry and I grab our glasses that we had used before and we both walk into the dining room and place everything on the table

"Wow Annie this looks good"

"Thanks Dad"

I eat in silence while my dad and Christian talk about his future and how he wants to start his own business before he turns 20 and become a self-made millionaire before he turns 24. I stare at my plate and I can feel Christian is staring at me and when I look up both him and my dad are staring at me

"Everything ok Annie? You look upset about something" Yes I am upset about something, I'm upset that I just seen that the whole left side of Christian's stomach and it is covered in black and blue's and he just says not to worry about it. But of course I can't say that to my dad and I think if I did Christian would never speak to me again

"Nothing it's just that Kate isn't feeling well and now my plans have changed for tonight, so I guess it's just you and me tonight dad, want to rent a movie?"

"I know Kate's father called me on my lunch break to tell me about Kate, I'm sorry your plans didn't work out the way you wanted it to, I know you were looking forward to getting away from your old man"

"It's ok dad I don't mind" I do mind, I wasn't really looking forward to going to that club tonight but I did want to get out of the house, not because of my dad but just because

"Christian what are your plans for tonight?" My dad asks him

"Nothing much sir, I was going to go to the club tonight too with my younger sister Mia"

"Well would your sister mind if Annie here tagged along with the two of you" my head pops up from looking back at my food, did my father just ask him out of a date for me? Yes, Yes I think he did

"Oh no it's ok dad I don't mind staying at home with you dad" Christian's face turns from delight because my father had asked him to take me out to almost sad that I turned down the offer

"Annie, now stop it, I am putting my foot down, and you need to go out and have a good time with your friends and enjoy yourself" Ok now this is weird

"Fine, if it means that much to you, I will go out" Christian's face lightens up again

"I'll take good care of her Mr. Steele"

"Christian, please call me Ray" Ok I must be in the twilight zone because my father never lets just anyone call him Ray

"Thank you Ray, could you two excuse me I need to make a call to my sister and let her know that Ana will be coming with us" I watch as Christian walks out the dining room and go upstairs to the bathroom

"Dad I don't mean to sound rude but what is wrong with you? This is so not you are you sick or something, did Kate get you sick with whatever she has?"

"No Annie, I am not sick I just want to see you happy and watching the two of you I can tell that there is something between the two of you"

"No dad, there is nothing between the two of us we are just friends, besides he told me he doesn't do the girlfriend thing"

"What do you mean? Is he gay?" I start to laugh at my father

"No Daddy he is not gay, But doesn't it bother you that he is 18 and I am only 15, I mean what if him and I did start dating wouldn't that bother you, he is an adult and I am just a teenager"

"Annie, one it's doesn't bother me besides I am five years older than your mother and he really does seem like a great kid and he comes from a good family so I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"Ok dad, thank you but as of right now we are just friends, it's getting late if I am going to go out tonight I need to go upstairs to shower and change into my outfit, can you tell Christian I'll be down in 30 minutes"

"Of course I will" my dad gives me a kiss on the forehead and I leave the dining room and start to walk upstairs taking off my shirt and my shorts leaving myself only in my bra and panties, it's not until I bump into Christian coming out of the bathroom that I completely remember that he is here


	6. Chapter 6

**Still APOV: **

"Of course I will" my dad gives me a kiss on the forehead and I leave the dining room and start to walk upstairs taking off my shirt and my shorts leaving myself only in my bra and panties, it's not until I bump into Christian coming out of the bathroom that I completely remember that he is here

"Christian, OMG…I…Umm…Forgot that you were here" I am using both my arms to cover myself one hand is trying to cover my bra and the other is trying to hide my panties, his eyes are wide and just staring at me with his mouth open once he closes his mouth I can see a tiny smirk on his face. I hurry and tip toe to the linen closet and grab a towel and wrap it around me

"Please don't cover yourself on a count of me being here" he whispers to me in my ear and it makes me blush and this time I can feel my whole body turn read not just my face.

"My dad is waiting for you down stairs, if you don't mind I would like to take a shower and get ready so that we can leave together to get your sister" he looks me over once more and just shakes his head, he still as the smirk on his face while doing so

"As you wish" and he starts to walk to the top of the stairs and just before he takes the first step he cocks his head to one side and tells me "I like you this shade of red it suits you very nicely"

"Go! Get down stairs now" I loudly whisper to him

Holy crap Christian just seen me almost completely naked what the hell was I thinking how could I have possible forgot he was here this is just great, ok I need to stop thinking about this and get in the shower so that I can get dressed and leave, we still have to pick up his sister and drive to the club.

It takes me no time at all to get in the shower and wash my hair along with my body I get out of the shower with the towel wrapped tightly around me I peeked my head out the door looking both ways down the hallway making sure that Christian was nowhere in sight, it was bad enough he saw me in my bra and panties but having him see me again and this time completely naked would just kill me. I quickly dry myself off and put on a fresh pair of undergarments a cute lacey pair, I go to my closet where Kate put my outfit, a pair of very skinny black jeans and a sheer black silk blouse and a pair of 5 inch blood red high heels I remember Kate giving me them and telling me to be very careful with them they were her favorite and that some guy named Jimmy gave them to her? Something like that when it comes to Kate and fashion I tend to block her out. I brush my hair out but leave it a little damp so that my hair curls naturally at the ends. I apply some eye liner and just enough lip gloss to turn my lips a light shade of pink something I am not used to but I remember Kate telling me that I will look hot.

I look at myself in the mirror and WOW do I look older I could easily pass for being 18 or even 19, I have to admit I had no choice to grow up fast when my mom passed away but WOW it's like as if he had happened over night. I walked down the stairs and both my dad and Christian stand up and just look at me. Oh crap I think my dad is going to yell at me because he doesn't seem to look to please at the way I look.

"Annie you look…" Great I have a feeling he is going to call me a hooker or something but then Christian takes a step forward and says "You look beautiful Anastasia" my dad just stands there and nods his head at me

"Yes she does, oh Ana you look just like your mother did when she and I went on our first date"

"Thanks Daddy, so you're not mad at me wearing this?"

"No Ana, I trust that you used your best judgment on what you were going to wear"

"We better get going we don't want to be late to pick up my sister or we will never hear the end of it from her she can be very annoying some times" Christian says

"Right you two have a good time and remember Ana enjoy yourself" That's the 3rd time my father has called me Ana, he has never called me Ana before it has always been Annie.

**CPOV**

Once Ana and I are outside I extent my hand to her and she takes it, we walk slowly to my car because I can see that she is having a hard time walking in her shoes, she must not be used to wearing such high heels that's ok a few minutes alone with Mia she'll have her walking in those shoes like she is a runway model in no time. I unlock the car doors with my remote and open the door for her before she steps in she takes off her shoes and gets in, I just shake my head and laugh at her. I get in the car and she asks me

"What's so funny?" I continue to laugh at her and say "You are, what was the point of you wearing those shoes if you were just going to take them off?"

"Kate told me that it is the shoes that make the outfit"

"Well I would have to agree with her, those shoes do look amazing on you, but I think you might be in luck, I think you and my sister are the same size she may have a pair of flats for you to borrow"

"That's nice of you but I think I'll be ok" she says to me but I think I'll ask my sister anyways just to be on the safe side for later, I am sure she'll be thanking me after the first hour of dancing.

After driving for about 20 minutes we make it to my house, I can tell she is a little shocked by the size of my parents house, well what can I say it is a very big house we have 2 swimming pools an indoor and an outdoor one a tennis court as well, we have about 8 bedrooms, 2 studies a large library and a kitchen that would make Gordon Ramsey jealous. Not to mention a formal dining room a media room and a family room, oh and there is the living room that we never use.

As we drive down the long driveway I can see my sister is standing there all dressed up and waiting for me when I called her earlier I had informed her that my friend Ana from school was going to be joining us she nearly screamed over the phone. I could even hear her yelling down to my mother that I was bringing a friend over. Before I even had a chance to get out of the car Mia was already there with arms open the only thing was it wasn't for me it was for Ana, I think right now my sister could care less if I even was there. Mia opened the door for Ana and engulfed with hugs and kisses

''Mia give Ana some space, let go of her she needs air to breath" I shout at her

"I'm sorry Christian, it's just not every day you bring a girlfriend home"

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend, we're just friends from school" Ana tells my sister

"Oh ok well still it's not every day that my brother brings home a friend, a friend who just so happens to be a girl and a very pretty one" Mia says while winking over at me

"Mia cut the crap"

"Fine sorry Mr. grumpy pants" Mia takes Ana's hand and walks her into the house, as I figured Mia is already trying to teach Ana how to walk in high heels. I think Mia was around 5 when she was able to master it.

"Hey where is mom and dad?" I ask my sister

"Mom is in the kitchen with one of her friends and dad still isn't home from the office"

"Ana would you like to meet my mother while I get changed and then we can leave"

"Sure I would love to meet your mom, is there anything I should know so I don't embarrass myself?" She is too beautiful to embarrass herself in front of my mother, I already know that my mother is going to love her.

"Not much to say about my mother really, she is a Doctor at the local hospital she is very big in to charities and she will talk your ear off about anything and everything" Ana lets out a little laugh and I take her hand and lead her into the kitchen where Mia said she would be. When we walked into the kitchen I stopped in my tracks, there she was standing there next to my mother are old well not that old family friend Elena AKA my Mistress, I see her all the time at my house but this time I wasn't expecting her to be here and I wasn't expecting Ana to meet her at all, I really wanted to keep everything hush, hush as much as I could.

"Christian dear your home, is something the matter you look as if you saw a ghost?" of course I just seen a ghost freaking Elena is sitting there while Ana is still holding my arm due to her shoes. Elena is glaring at the two of us and when I catch her eyes staring not at me but at Ana and where her arm is I quickly remove Ana's arm from mine and move a few steps away and as I do so I lower my head and look down, it a way to explain to Elena that I am sorry without having to say it, She is a Dom she knows what it means, now when I see her tomorrow it's really up to her how she is going to punish me.

"Nothing mom…Umm just a little heartburn that's all wasn't expecting it"

"Oh that must be my fault, I must of put too much spice in the stir fry that I made for dinner for us" Of god kill me now cause Elena sure the hell will.

"For us?" my mother looking at Ana

"Mom I'm sorry where are my manors, this is Anastasia Steele she is a friend of mine from school I gave her a ride home and her dad invited me to stay for dinner"

"It is lovely to meet you Anastasia, please have a seat with me and Mrs. Lincoln and fill us in on where you, Christian and Mia are going" I walk out of the kitchen as much as I don't want to leave Ana alone because god knows what Elena will ask her or even say to her but I know I am a little safe with my mother being there Elena wouldn't dare bring anything up about her and I and the relationship with have with each other.

**APOV**

"Please call me Ana"

"Yes, he gave me and my friend Kate a ride home last week and a ride home today as well" I don't know why but I get this weird feeling that this lady is not happy with my reply about Christian driving me home from school

"Well that was really sweet of Christian, don't you think so Elena?" The lady just nods her head and give me a fake smile, it's either all the Botox she has had or I can't tell anymore when someone is faking a smile at me

"So the two of you aren't dating?" Oh the woman speaks but she doesn't find it in her to look at me when she does instead she is just looking at her half-filled glass of wine.

"Nope, just friends, Christian told me he isn't into the girlfriend thing and I respect that, besides I'm a little too young to be dating anyways" and it's true I do respect that Christian doesn't do the girlfriend thing even though I kind of wish he did

"Are you in any of Christian's classes?" Mrs. Grey asked

"No I'm a freshmen, I just turned 15 today" as soon as the word 15 came out of my mouth this Elena lady started to chock on the sip of wine she just took seconds before I said 15

"Well you don't look 15" Elena said in between coughs, I still don't know what it is but this lady really does rub me the wrong way but you know what I am not going to let that bother me

"And you don't look at day over 35 Mrs.? Lincoln was it?"

"Thank you darling your too kind" she says to me with a bitch I'm going to slap you from here to the moon type of look

"Oh no need to thank me everyone deserves a compliment every now and then"

Just as she was about to stand up Christian walked back into the kitchen he looked and smelled so good, he was wearing a pair of old over washed jeans that was torn at the knees and a black t-shirt that hugged his body showing off every muscle he had. Which gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach at least I think it was the pit of my stomach.

"Ana you ready to go? Mia is already in the SUV waiting for us" SUV? How many cars does he own?

"SUV?"

"Yes, If that's ok with you mom that we borrow your car?" Christian asks his mother

"Of course Christian, I couldn't see you all fitting into your tiny car"

Christian walks over to his mother and gives her a small kiss on the cheek and pulls her in for a short hug which is strange because she starts to cry a little and I look at Christian in confusion. Why would a mother cry when her child hugs or kisses her, my mother always loved it when I gave her a hug or kissed her, sometimes my dad has to beg for me to give him a hug.

When we start to walk out the of the kitchen I reach for his hand to help me but oddly he doesn't take it which makes me walk even slower to the waited SUV but when I finally get there Mia has her head sticking out the window

"Come on Ana I showed you what you needed to do to learn to walk in those shoes"

"Yeah, yeah" I say to her and wave my hand in the air

"You can sit up front with Christian, I'll sit in the back and give you two some space" she says with a smile on her face, but honestly I feel a little hurt after we wouldn't help me to the car knowing that I was having troubles walking in these shoes

"No it's ok Mia I'll sit with you in the back if you don't mind"

"Are you kidding me, I mind not at all" her smile reached from ear to ear. When I got to the other side door behind Christian's door he was there holding it open for me and extended his hand to help me up into my seat but I didn't take it, instead I took of the shoes and climbed in myself without the help of him.

Once I was fully in he slammed my door shut, Rude much I wanted to yell at him but kept my cool because his sister was in the car. The drive to the club took us about a half an hour and the whole ride there Mia was explaining to me once again how to walk in those kind of shoes. When we got to the club a man opens the door on Mia's side to let her out so I slide over to her door and get out as well, I remember what Mia told me let the shoes to all the walking and just make sure my back is straight I did as she said and believe it or not it worked! It freaking worked I was about to walk with ease of course walking up a few steps was a little tricky but I managed not to fall on my ass.

We enter the club without any problems I see a few kids from school are already there and they are dancing on the dance floor Mia lets out a little squeal and starts to jump up and down "Come on Ana lets go dance let show them what you're working with, maybe we can kind you a boyfriend since you and my brother say you're not dating" I think to myself well we're not dating as much as I would like too he made it very clear that he doesn't do the girlfriend thing, so why not what's the worst that could happen?


	7. Chapter 7

We enter the club without any problems I see a few kids from school are already there and they are dancing on the dance floor Mia lets out a little squeal and starts to jump up and down "Come on Ana lets go dance let show them what you're working with, maybe we can kind you a boyfriend since you and my brother say you're not dating" I think to myself well we're not dating as much as I would like too he made it very clear that he doesn't do the girlfriend thing, so why not what's the worst that could happen?

**CPOV**

I watch as Ana and my sister leave my side and head over to the dance floor and start dancing, the music is loud and somewhat annoying I can barely make out what the singer is saying because it is so damn loud, I walk over to the bar that has a big banner that says welcome to Teen night in big bold letters and under it in small print it's says if you're not 21 don't even ask. I take a seat on the stool and ask for the bar tender for a coke he lightly taps both his hands on the bar and gives me a smile and walks to the soda gun and fills a glass with ice and my coke. He places it front of me and he walks away.

Within the course of 2 hours I had to put up with Mia trying to hook Ana up with some random guys but by the look of the smiles Ana was giving those boy she seemed to be enjoying it which only pissed me off, I don't even know why I am getting so pissed either she can do whatever it is that she wants but being there with her today at her house she made me feel as if I was wanted. Another hour goes by and this blonde guy walks up to Ana while she is sitting with my sister and a few other girls at a booth in the far back of the bar and from what I can see he asks her to dance, she takes his hand that he has extended for her and walks with him to the middle of the dance floor and if I didn't know any better I swear that guy planned it cause the lights turned down low and a slow dance song came on.

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his at the small of her back and began to dance she laid her head on the outside of his shoulder with her face looking out to the crowd her eyes met mine and it was like glue she looked at me the whole time, she had this pained look on her face no doubt from her shoes killing her feet right when I get up to head to the SUV to get her shoes out of there I start to hear someone scream when I turned around it was Mia yelling at the guy who was dancing with Ana, but where the hell was Ana I didn't see her anywhere when I looked closer she was sitting there on the floor with her hand at the side of her face I ran over there so take control of the situation. I rush to Ana first pulling her hand away from her face so I could ask her what happened but when I did she wasn't covering her face because she was embarrassed that she fell on the floor she covered her face because he had slapped her. I turned around to look at him and Mia was still screaming at him and just before he raised his hand again this time to strike my sister I grabbed him by the wrist and punched him in the jaw

"That's for almost hitting my sister" my punch caused him to lose his balance and he fell over like a ton of bricks I lifted him back up and this time with more force I punched him again yelling at him as he flew across the dance floor "That you fucking ass hole, that was for Ana"

I picked Ana up from off the floor and carried her in my arms and Mia followed behind us, once we got outside I had Mia take off Ana's shoes and placed her on her feet so that I could have a better look at her.

"Ana are you ok?"

"I…I think so, is my face still red?" I walk her over to the street lamp for more light to look at her face, there was some redness but not as much as before. She starts to cry a little and her head falls into my chest and all I can do is wrap my arms around her and try to sooth her every cry. I can hear her mumble something against my chest but I couldn't make it out so I lifted her chin with my hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Please don't cry"

"Thank you" she says to me blinking away a few tears

"For what?" I ask her, I don't feel as if I did anything for her to be thanking me

"For punching the shit out of him" she said with a little giggle in between her tiny cries

"You're welcome Ana and I would do it all over again" she bites down on her lower lip and the only thing I can think about it biting it myself, I take my thumb and pull down on her lip making her release her lip and I whisper softly into her ear "your lips are so soft and you are so beautiful tonight" her eyes looked into mine and I lean in and kissed her but not like earlier today, this time is was pure passion her lips met and I lightly sucked on her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth a little giving me full access to her tongue, our tongues entwined with each other's she let out a sift moan against my lips and then our moment was ruined when I heard my sister in the background

"I knew it, I knew that the two of you we're dating" Ana and I rested our foreheads on each other's and turned to look at my sister and I was just about to answer but Ana spoke first

"We aren't dating Mia it was a in the moment type of moment" I felt so crushed when she said that and I just can't understand why, I am not used to this shit. FUCK!

"Let's get the car and take you home"

"Christian I am so tired I want to go to bed" Mia whines to me

"Ana would it be ok if we take Mia home first and then I can take you home, because if not I have a feeling Mia will whine the whole way"

"Yes that's fine with me I just want to get out of here, it was such a bad idea to even come here"

After dropping off Mia at home 30 minutes later we made it to Ana's house I parked the car in the drive way this time so that I was closer to the door so Ana didn't have far to walk. As I was going to get out of the car she placed her left hand on my right stopped me from getting out of the car

"Can I ask you something Christian?"

"Anything"

"Why were you so cold to me when we we're at your house" Oh no I know where this is going, but I just have to play it cool "You didn't help me to the car and you even slammed the car door once I was inside" Fuck I did act like a jerk to her but it was only because I didn't want Elena to get the wrong idea, I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her anymore or that I found someone else.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just that… it's a long story that I would rather not want to get into at this point and time"

"Well you tell me about it when you're ready?" I want to tell her so badly, I want to tell her everything the reason why I am not into the girlfriend thing but I know once I do I would lose her respect that she has for me

"Yes when I am ready"

"Ok, thanks for taking me tonight I had a really good time and your sister was a lot of fun"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, well for the most part"

"Good night Christian" I wish this night would never end

"Good night Anastasia"

**Bostonstrong****- Here is your jump ahead, not a big jump ahead that will come in a few chapters **

**APOV**

I can't believe six months of school has already came and went here it is the beginning of March it's still cold out but not as bad as it was just a few months ago. Life couldn't be better Kate has a new boyfriend, believe it or not it's Christian's younger brother Elliot he is only two years younger than Christian is. The four of us all hang out all the time. We go to the movies at least twice a week to see the newest flick that is out. When it comes to watching a romantic movie the guys always brings extra tissues for us because after the last romance movie we seen the guys ended up walking out of the theater with their shirt soaked from Kate and I crying on them.

Christian has still yet to open up to me, a few times I have tried to push him into telling me but it would just make him distant with me and then I wouldn't see or hear from him for a week or two, when I would see him he would have new bruises on his body somewhere, just last week him and I went for a jog near the park and when we got back to his house he took off his sweatshirt and all over his back were these marks almost like claw marks, I'm starting to think he has a cat he isn't telling me about but I know that isn't the case, I had mentioned it to Elliot to see if he could talk to Christian and see what is going on, but Christian would just become more and more mad at me because he knew that I was the one who sent Elliot to talk to him, I just wish Christian would understand that I care about him and that I am only looking out for him as a friend.

So it's Wednesday morning and I'm getting ready for school Kate, Christian and Elliot will be here soon to pick me up, I can't tell you how nice it is to have friends that are old enough to drive, no more walking or buses for this girl. After I finished getting dressed and put on my knee high flat boots, yes I gave up wearing heals that night at the club I don't care how many times Mia has tried to teach me there is no way I am putting another pair of them on. I walk down stairs and see my dad in the kitchen reading his newspaper like he does every morning.

"Morning Ana"

"Morning Dad, you reading the sports section again?"

"You know it, would I read anything else"

"Nope I guess not" laughing a little

I hear a beep of a car horn outside, I run over to the couch and grab my book bag and run back into the kitchen to give my dad a kiss on the cheek and head out the front door, I see Elliot's car parked out front, huh? That's strange on Wednesdays we always take Christian's car maybe it's getting work done on it, he did say it needed new tired. I walk over to the car and Kate is sitting in the front seat and when I look in the back passenger window Christian isn't there, great just great he must be mad at me again but for what I haven't asked him about anything or said or done anything that could cause him to be pissed at me. I open the car door and get in.

"Hey where's Christian?"

"Ana don't freak out ok" Elliot says to me

"What? What is it?"

"Ana, Christian is at the hospital, he's hurt, he is hurt bad, he went out last night and when he came home and barely had a heartbeat, mom called an ambulance and he was taken right away to the hospital, so far he is stable but he is in a coma"

"Oh My God what happened?"

"We don't know how it happened"

"Take me to the hospital right now, I need to see him"

"Ana we have to go to school, we can take you to see him then" Kate says to me, but I can't wait until then I have to see him now I have to make sure he is alright

"Take me to see him now or I am getting out of this car and walking to the hospital myself" I scream at them with all my might

"Ok but we can only stay for a little while, if my mom finds out we we're there and missed school because of it she is going to kill me" Elliot says to me with worry in his voice.

The drive to the hospital felt as if it took forever even if it only took us 20 minutes to get there, every minute felt like an hour and the whole time all I could think about was Christian and how I should of told him that I am in love with him because what if he never comes out of this coma, Oh God please don't take someone else that I love away from me I don't think I'll be able to handle it this time. We pull up to the main entrance of the hospital I don't even wait for the rest of them to get out of the car, I quickly run to the information desk to find out what room he is in.

"I'm looking for what room Christian Grey is in" I tell the elderly woman who is sitting behind the desk

"Are you family?" she asks me

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We have orders in the computer that at this time family are the only ones who can go see him" Oh crap, they aren't going to let me see him, I have to come up with something real quick

"I'm his sister Mia Grey, now please tell me what room is he in" I am begging to this woman, I can tell she doesn't believe me that I am his sister, but she looks at me with her old eyes and gives me a weak but loving smile

"He is in the ICU bed 3, you can take these elevators to your left, and the ICU is on the 10th floor"

"Thank you" I say to her but really I want to give her the biggest hug I could possible give anyone

"You're welcome dear" Kate and Elliot are behind me and the woman behind the desk just gives Elliot a nod as if she already knows who he is maybe that is why she gave me that look as if she knew I wasn't telling the truth of who I was. Oh well I am not going to worry about that right now, right now I need to see Christian


	8. Chapter 8

"You're welcome dear" Kate and Elliot are behind me and the woman behind the desk just gives Elliot a nod as if she already knows who he is maybe that is why she gave me that look as if she knew I wasn't telling the truth of who I was. Oh well I am not going to worry about that right now, right now I need to see Christian

**Still APOV. **

The three of us ride in the elevator together Kate is clutching my right hand while Elliot has my left, they both know how I feel about Christian but I have always asked them to keep it to themselves. As soon as the elevator doors open the smell hits me, it brings me back to the time my mother was in the hospital because of her stroke, I remember walking down the long hallway looking at every room as I walked down the hall to her room when I finally reached her room and opened the door she was laying in her bed with wires and tubes everywhere all over her body. Kate gives my hand a tight squeeze to help bring me back to reality, she must have been able to feel me tense up.

The ICU is small not like your normal floor where there are over 30 rooms, on this floor there is only 10 rooms, Elliot stops at the nurses station and informs them that he and his sister is here to see his brother Christian, the nurse looks over at me and then back at him and I can see he is whispering something to her but I can't make out what he is saying, she then looks at me again and gives me a small smile and Elliot waves over to Kate and I to follow him until we are in front of the door to room 3.

My heart sinks as Elliot opens the door and lets me walk in first but my feet feel like that are glued to the floor I can't move I'm too scared at what I might see. I take a deep breath and close my eyes I say a quick prayer and with my eyes still closed I take a few steps into the room Kate is still behind me and I can feel her hands on my shoulders guiding me in, she must know I have my eyes close, she stops me and I can feel the side of the bed at my knees I slowly open my eyes and there he is, he has a wires hooked up to him all over his body, a small breathing tube is in his mouth to help him breath. I can feel my legs giving out it reminds me of my mother, I quickly turn around and when I do Elliot catches me in his arms my whole body has gone limp the tears are pouring out of my eyes I hear myself saying No, no, no please god no. Elliot cups my face in his hands making me look in his eyes

"Ana we don't have much time, I'm going to take Kate into the waiting room with me so that you can be alone for a few minutes, but then we have to leave, my mom will be doing her rounds in the next hour and if she sees us, we all will be sharing this room with Christian" I can't say anything I still have tears coming down my face and my body still feels like jelly. Elliot slowly lowers me down the chair that is sitting next to the bed and I watch as he takes Kate's hand and walks her out of the room.

I sit and stare at Christian, his face has no emotion, I so badly want to look into his beautiful gray eyes, I bring the chair closer to the bed and a thought comes back to me from the time my mother was in the hospital, one of the doctor's told me that even though my mother may be in the state she was in she could still hear me when I talk to her, maybe that's the same thing for when people are in a coma. I grab his hand that is resting at his side and I place it in mine, I lightly stroke it with my other hand and I begin to talk to him

"Christian I don't know if you can hear me but it's Ana" I stop and look at him hoping that my voice would wake him but it doesn't, I hear the door to his room open and a nurse walks in

"Is everything ok" she ask

"Yes why?"

"We are monitoring his brain activity and there was a slight" she pauses for a moment and continues "spike in his brain waves, can I ask what you did?"

"I just placed his hand in mine and started to talk to him, did I do something wrong" I ask the nurse, shit I don't want to get in trouble

"No that is fine, it is good for you to talk to him, and even though you may think he can't hear you some doctors believe that they can" she checks over his chart real quick and then looks at me and gives me a slight smile and walks back out the door. I'm still holding his hand and then Kate and Elliot come into the room

"Ana I'm sorry but we have to leave now, we can come back later after school, but if we don't leave now my mom is going to catch us here" I nod at Elliot and start to stand I lean into the bed and rest my head next to Christian's for a moment and then whisper in his ear so that Elliot and Kate couldn't hear what I was saying

"Christian please wake up soon, I need to tell you something important something I have been wanting to tell you for months, but I want to tell you when your awake so I can look you in the eyes and tell you, please wake up Christian please" still nothing I feel all hope rushing out of my body so that's when I say it because this may be the only time I get the chance too

"Christian I love you and I will always love you" I lift my head hoping to see his eyes open but yet again nothing. I brush my left hand over his cheek and kiss the only open spot on his lips and then lift his hand that I was holding and bring it to my face, I just want to feel his touch one last time on my cheeks like he has done so many times before. I put his hand back on the bed and Kate is standing there as I turn around she has tears in her eyes she pulls me in for a hug and Elliot walks over and puts his arms around us both. We all take one last look at Christian and leave the room. We walk out of the hospital and all my thoughts are still on Christian I don't think I'll be able to take my mind off him. The valet pulls Elliot's car around and Kate sits in the back seat with me holding my hand the whole way to school.

The whole day is a blur, I was sent to the office at least 6 times today for not paying attention, how can I pay attention when the boy I love is sitting in a hospital bed in a coma. I was so happy when the last bell rang I hopped out of my seat and ran right out of the class room all the way down the hall down the stairs and ran right out of the side door where I sat on the grass and just cried I cried for everything I could think of, I cried for Christian being in the coma I cried for not telling him sooner that I loved him. A couple of minutes later I pulled out my phone and turned it on and there was 5 missed called and 2 text messages and 1 voicemail all of them were from Mrs. Grey.

I listened to the voicemail and in the beginning she didn't sound too happy

"Anastasia Steele what in the world did you think you were doing at the hospital this morning lying to the staff that you were Mia, I am so ashamed of you right now, but the reason why I am calling is because while you were there and after you left the nurses noticed some changes in Christian's brain activity, I want you to come to the house with Elliot after school I will make arguments with the hospital for you to be able to have visiting rights to see him" I delete the message and look around until I see Elliot when he sees me he has a pissed off look on his face, I can already tell what he is thinking I got him in trouble with his mom and now he'll be grounded from his car for the rest of his life. Well maybe until he is out of high school

As soon as I open my mouth to tell him how sorry I was for getting him into trouble for taking me to the hospital to see Christian he put his hands up to stop me.

"Ana before you even say one word to me, I want to let you know how mad I am right now at you for getting me into trouble with my mother, but I also want to say that me being mad at you will only last for a short time, because whatever you did or whatever you said to Christian while you were next to him caused him to react and because of that I know in time he will wake up and it's because of you, so come on we have to get you to the house my mom wants to talk to you and then we are going back to the hospital to see Christian"

I am speechless I don't know what to say to Elliot, he is mad but he isn't that doesn't make sense, but I don't want to make him any madder at me so I will hold off on asking him if he is grounded. The ride to his house was quick my nerves were on wits ends I am so scared that Mrs. Grey is going to yell at me for making Elliot take me, but I just had to see him no matter what his condition. We arrive in front of the house and Mrs. Grey is standing on the front steps when I get out of the car I walk over to her my tears are already filling my eyes

"Mrs. Grey I am so sorry for making Elliot take me to the hospital, it's just that Christian is one of my best friends and I know he would of done the same thing if it was me sitting in that hospital bed please don't be mad at me" I say to her as my tears are now rolling down my face

"Ana dear I am not mad, I was mad but not anymore there are a few things I would like to discuss with you maybe you could answer a few things for me before we leave to go to the hospital"

"Ok what is it that you would like to know?" thinking that I have all the answers to give her

"Did you talk to Christian last night?"

"Yes around 7 o'clock, we we're talking about the colleges that he wanted to go to, why?" Christian had told me that his dad wanted him to go to Harvard but Christian didn't want to, he wanted to stay home and start his own business, he still has his mind set on being a self-made millionaire before he turned 24

"Did he tell you if he had plains to go out anywhere?"

"No he said he had some homework to do and that he would see me in the morning when he would pick me up for school"

"Do you know if anyone wanted to hurt him?"

"No, he really never hung out with anyone beside Elliot, Kate and I, he told me he doesn't have many friends" which is true, Christian had told me the more friends he had the questions he would be asked from them and he always hated people knowing about his personal life. "Mrs. Grey is Christian going to be alright?"

"Yes he will be just fine, but as you seen it will take some time before he is healed and maybe even longer before he wakes up, Ana I need to know what you did when you were there today what caused his brain to react?" oh great she wants to know what I did which means I am going to have to tell her what I said to him right before I left, it's bad enough that Kate already knows how I feel about Christian cause sometimes she has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut it. Just last week I told her about the dream I had about Christian the two of us were married, Christian was in his 30's and I was only 27 and we had two children a boy and a little girl we lived in a big house with a meadow where we would go and have picnics every Sunday as a family and how Christian and I made love every night and how we would stare into each other's eyes until we fell asleep in each other's arms. And on our way to school she started to talk about dreams and that's when she blurted out my dream well only parts of it they part about him and I making love every night.

"Ana? Where did you go dear, I think you might be day dreaming?"

"Oh I'm sorry what was the question again Mrs. Grey?"

"I wanted to know what you did today while you were with Christian."

"Umm hold his hand" yeah that's it she doesn't need to know the rest she doesn't need to know that I told him that I loved him and that I always will

"Well the nurse had informed me that you were talking to him, what did you say?" Crap! Lie Ana lie like you have never lied before you can do it

"I just told him that he needed to wake up because his family is worried about him and that I didn't want to walk to school or take a bus again" I said with a little giggle because I really hate walking to school and the bus always smells funky. Mrs. Grey lets out a little laugh herself

"Would you like something to eat before we go to the hospital?" I know I should eat but right now food is the last thing on my mind

"No I'm ok I just really want to see Christian again, I don't think he should be alone what if he wakes up and no one is there when he does he would be so upset"

"Your right, let's go see him shall we" I follow Mrs. Grey to her car and we both get in just when we we're about the pull away we hear someone yelling out to us when I turn around to look it's Mia, what is the world is she doing?

"Mom wait! I want to come too"

"Get in Mia"

"Oooo thank you, thank you" Mia squeals at her mother in delight

When we get to the hospital Mrs. Grey parks in the doctors parking lot that is right near the emergency room entrance, we all get out of the car and walk into the hospital I see the same elderly woman sitting behind the information desk. Oh crap I try everything I can to avoid her but instead Mrs. Grey walks up to her

"Why don't you two go upstairs and I will meet you there as soon as I am done with making arrangements for Ana to have visiting rights"

"Ok" both Mia and I say at the same time and walk over to the elevators, the whole elevator ride I am praying to myself that Christian is awake and sitting up in his bed watching TV or something, maybe even bossing the nurses around, as the elevators stop and we reach his floor I put it all out of my head, Mia and I walk to his door and I let Mia go in first and I follow behind. As I excepted Christian is still lying on the bed with his eyes closed and hooked up to all the wires and tubing he was this morning, but he does seem to have a little color in his face, this morning he was pale.

Mia looks him over from top to bottom "Oh god Christian who would have done this to you" she says in a whisper

"Ana do you think he'll come out of it?"

"I don't know Mia, I would like to hope so, your brother is very strong once he wakes up I am sure he'll be on his feet in no time" I tell her trying to reassure her that everything will be ok because that's all I can hope for myself.

"I miss him already Ana"

"I miss him too" I miss everything about him his laugh his playfulness the way we joke with each other about who gets to have the last slice of pizza, the things that he says to me to make me blush like how me biting my bottom lip drives him crazy.

"I'm going to go see what's taking my mom so long I'll be back in a few minutes are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yes I'll be fine"

Mia leaves the room in search of her mother and I walk closer to the bed and pick up his hand just like I did this morning and I sit on the bed and place his hand in my lap and just stare at him while running my finger tops over his knuckles.

"Christian can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand" Nothing

I lift up his hand again and get off the bed and put his hand back down on the bed and I go and sit in the chair that is across the room and just watch him as he sleeps I could sit here for hours and just watch him, he looks so helpless in this state, he looks so young and peaceful when he sleeps. The door opens up and Mia walks in followed by Mrs. Grey and someone else? It's her the fucking bitch I can't stand Mrs. Lincoln what the hell is she doing here anyways she isn't family neither am I but I am his friend the only true friend that he really has. I stand up from the chair and greet her after all she is my elder and I was raised to respect my elders even if I can't stand them and want to ripe her guts out.

"Good evening Mrs. Lincoln I'm surprised to see you here"

"Please Anastasia call me Elena" as soon as she said her name there was this loud beeping coming from one of the monitors next to Christian's bed side, we all stop as Mrs. Grey rushes over and looks at the heart monitor, I'm no doctor but I can tell that his heart rate started to drop

"What happening" I scream out and run over to the side of the bed "Christian" I cry out in a whisper and all of a sudden the beeping of the monitor starts to slow and his heart rate starts to return to normal, I look over to Mia who is standing next to that troll of a bitch and the look on her face almost frightens me, it looks as if she enjoyed seeing his heart rate race like that. Mrs. Grey lifted up his shirt and I gasped as I seen all the bruises and welt marks on his body my hand covered my mouth and it pains me to even look at it anymore so I am trying to look anywhere but at his body I turn and I look over at the troll again and I think, I think she is enjoying this cause I can see she is wiping what looks like drool off the corner of her mouth. What the fuck this woman is sick. I think she noticed me watching her because she quickly walks over to Mrs. Grey

"Grace I need to get going, I have some things I need to take care of back at home, I wish you and your family all the best on Christian's recovery"

"Thank you Elena, I'll be in touch with you regarding the coping together event at the end of July"

"Grace that is months away right not just worry about taking care of Christian here" I watch as she places her hand on his hand and once again the monitors go crazy and when I look at him it looks as if he is wincing his eyes, she quickly walks out of the room and I rush over to his side once again and run my hand through his hair just like he would always do when he was upset or couldn't figure out what to say.

The monitors return to normal again and Mrs. Grey looks over to me and smiles "I think he knows you're here Ana"


	9. Chapter 9

The monitors return to normal again and Mrs. Grey looks over to me and smiles "I think he knows you're here Ana"

**Small CPOV**

Where am I, why can't I open my eyes, why can't I move my arms or legs and what the hell is that freaking beeping I keep hearing it is so annoying. I hear Ana she is talking to me but I can't make out everything she is saying, I think she is telling me to wake up, I try to open my eyes but nothing seems to be working.

Wait now I hear Elliot, I hear him he is telling Ana they have to leave before they get in trouble, in trouble for what? Where are we and why can't I wake up. My hand is heavy is someone holding it? But who, my bed is shifting, I smell something it smells of apples and a hint of vanilla it's Ana. ANA! Why can't I talk oh god what is going on with me please let me open my eyes please let me look at her I want to see her face I want to see her beautiful face and her beautiful blue eyes. Wait Ana is saying something but she is whispering I can barely hear her. She always will what, oh please what did she say, and what did she say that she will always. FUCK! I feel her warm lips on mine she kissed me. GOD WAKE ME UP NOW I WANT TO KISS HER BACK, why won't my lips move. I feel this darkness coming over me I feel so weak everything goes quite.

**Later when Grace, Ana and Mia come back. **

I hear someone again I think, I think it's Mia, oh my little sister I love her so much, did she just ask who did this to me, did what to me I don't know what she is talking about. Think Christian think, Elena the last thing I remember was being at Elena's in her special room in the basement that is hidden by a secret wall not even her husband knows about it. Oh fuck is she the reason I can't open my eyes or move at all. Wait it's all coming back to me I remember she told me I was being punished, punished for calling out Ana's name while Elena and I we're fucking. Shit did I call out Ana's name. Fuck I remember it she caned me, hard real hard.

I hear Elena voice, oh no she is coming back to finish what she started. My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest what is going on. I can hear Ana she is screaming she is scared, I try to claim down she is calling my name, please don't cry Ana please, her voice is so soothing I love the way she says my name. Oh thank god my heart doesn't feel like it is coming out of my chest anymore. I hear more talking, it's my mom she is my angel she saved me once I know she can save me again. I feel a hand out me, but it's not Ana's it's, it's Elena... my heart beat is picking up again I think this is it I think I am going, wait I feel someone's hand it my hair it's soft it feels good I can smell apples and vanilla again that means it has to be Ana that is running her fingers through my hair. My mom is saying something to her, I try to listen. "I think he knows you're here Ana" Yes I know she is there I can smell here please mom wake me up do something I want to see her I need to see her. I want to tell her that I…

**APOV**

Wow it's May already, time sure does fly by when you keep yourself busy as much as possible. Christian still hasn't woken up yet from his coma but he has been showing a lot of signs of improvement all of his bruises are gone, he only has a few tiny little scars on his chest but Mrs. Grey has told me that those scars are from when he was little she didn't get into too much details about it. Every day after school I go to the hospital, I talk to him for a little bit letting him know what the teachers we're having us study then I would do my homework and the rest of the day I would spend holding his hand. About once a week I would shave his face, for the first month everyone was too afraid to shave him because the doctor had put him on blood thinners so that he wouldn't get any blood clots, once they took him off of them I was given the go ahead a week later, as much as I enjoyed seeing Christian with a beard and I did, it made him look so much older and even cuter all the female nurses would gush over him thinking he was in his 20's, yeah I don't think so ladies. I would also give him a sponge bath too. Mrs. Grey told me I would make a perfect wife and mother and that I would make some man very happy, what I didn't have the heart to tell her was that I wanted to make Christian that lucky man, but I know he wouldn't feel the same way about me, I have fallen even more in love with him, right now I can't even picture myself without him.

It was a warm Friday evening, I am so happy that spring is finally here, I took a bus to the hospital after school I feel so bad to keep having Elliot take me even though he tells me he doesn't mind, I just feel that him and Kate need some time alone. The bus drops me off almost right in front of the hospital, I make myself up to his room, and he is now on the 5th floor and off of the breathing tube, when I walk in his room I put my book bag down in the chair and walk over to the bed and sit down like I always do and grab his hand, he must be doing so much better even his hand feels warmer then it normal does. I start to tell him how my day was and I told him that his mother had invited me to the coping together event and that Kate can't wait to take me shopping for the perfect dress to show off what she calls my hour glass figure, but I am not looking forward to wearing the shoes.

All of a sudden I hear what sound like a small huff come out of his mouth, I turn to look at him but nothing, hmm that was weird. Anyways I start up again telling him I went to a little shop near my house and got best friend necklaces but they all looked cheesy so I got a necklace that looked like a heart with a lock on it and another one that looked like a key, I walked over to my book bag and took the little box out of my front pocket and took out the key necklace and placed it in his hand.

"See Christian this is from me to you, because I would like to think you hold the key to my heart" I take it out of his hand and lean forward so that I can out it around his neck after clasping it in the back I slowly lower my head and kiss his lips and when I do I feel a hand wrap around my waist, I open my eyes and see a pair of gray eyes looking back at me, he has a tiny smile on his face.

"Christian" I whisper "please tell me I'm not dreaming again" I close my eyes again and I feel his hand touch my face ever so softly "Ana open your eyes" my eyes shoot open and I can't believe it he is awake after what seems a lifetime he is awake and I am the one who is here with him.

He looks around the room and then touches his face "How long have I been here?"

"A little over 2 months"

"Over 2 months, Ana if this is a joke it isn't funny" a nurse walks into the room and she has a surprised look on her face

"Hello Mr. Grey, welcome back" the nurse says to him

"How long have I been here?" he ask again thinking I was joking with him

"Over 2 months, you were badly injured and in a coma"

"A coma?" he has a puzzled look on his face and he was rubbing his hand over his chin

"Did Ana put you up to say that? I don't have a beard and my hair it has been cut"

"Your girlfriend took care of all of that, she even gave you sponge baths as well" the nurse said which caused me to blush. "Well I'll leave you two be, I am sure you both have a lot to catch up on, I'll make a call to your mother and let her know you're a wake" Christian smiled and nodded his head at the nurse but didn't say anything until she closed the door behind her

"You gave me sponge baths?" Really out of all the things he could say or ask me the first thing comes to his mind was me giving him sponge baths.

"Yes" I say "You started to smell really, really bad" I look at him waiting for him to be mad at me or something but instead of him getting mad at me he starts to laugh

"How often did you give me a sponge bath?"

"Every other day" but while doing so I would picture us in a tub filled with warm water and us covered in bubbles holding each other I say to myself and blush

"How often did you come and see me?" he is going to think I am a stalker

"Every day after school and all day on the weekends until it was time to go home, I was afraid you were going to wake up and have no one here, so your mom made arrangements for me to be able to come up and visit whenever I wanted"

"You did all that just for me?"

"Why would I, your my 2nd best friend Christian" Kate being the first of course

"Second?"

"Well you know how Kate is" I get off the bed to close the blinds since now is the time of day that the sun beams into his room and as I get up he notices the necklace around my neck

"What is that?" pointing to my neck

"Oh it's just a necklace, I went to a shop near my house looking for best friend necklaces and they all looked cheesy so I got something different"

"For who?" he ask "for us?"

"Yeah, see look you get the key" he looks down and sees the key sitting on his chest and he picks it up with his fingers and smiles at it "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to"

"No I like it, I like it because it is from you" he put the necklace back down on his chest and pats the bed inviting me to come and sit next to him again

"Ana I am glad you were the one who has been at my side this whole time, I swear I could hear you talk to me and I could smell your hair" oh no he could hear me talk to him, every night before I left I would always tell him how much I was fallen in love with him and how I wanted him to be my one and only

"You heard me" I swallow the fear that was rising in my throat

"Yes and I tried Ana I tried so hard to open my eyes, to speak or even to squeeze your hand but I couldn't"

"Christian I can explain, they told me just to talk to you to say anything and I…" he cups my face with his hands and pulls me close to him, I watch as he closes his eyes and brings his lips to mine, they are so soft and warm I close my eyes and just let go, this is what I have been waiting for this is what I have been wanting for the last 8 months, when he stops I can feel him smile on my lips like he has been wanting to do this for so long and to be honest so have I, this kiss wasn't like the two other times we have kissed this time it was different.

"Ana I think I'm falling in love with you, I think I have been ever since the first day we met when Kate made me apologize for almost running you over with my car" those words, those are the words I have been waiting to hear come out of his mouth, well not those complete words but I'll take it

"Christian" just as I was going to tell him that I was in love with him his whole family and even Kate comes bursting through the door, he gives me this I'm sorry my family just ruined our perfect moment kind of smile

**CPOV**

Great my family has to walk in on me and Ana making out and professing my feelings to her, I have waited for so long to tell her, I have been waiting to tell her that I had feelings for her that night at the movies where she cried all over me, she looked so sad and so sweet I just wanted to hold her in my arms all night and never let her go.

"Christian, Ana" My mom says with a smirk on her face like she had a feeling that Ana and I were together

"Mom, Dad" I greet my parents as they just keep looking and smirking at me and Ana

"Oh Christian I am so happy your awake, you don't know how much we have all missed you, we were all beginning to think that you were never going to wake up"

"Well I'm awake and hungry really hungry" Everyone in the room laughs leave it to me to be hungry

"I can go to the café and get you something to eat if you would like, I think you need some time alone with your family anyways, Kate you want to come with me?" No I don't want her to go I want her to stay with me and hold my hand, I know everyone is going to have so many questions for me and I don't know if I can handle it all.

"That would be nice of you Ana for doing that for Christian, your always taken such good care of him, if I didn't know any better I would say you….well you know" I see Ana's face fall when my mother was just about to say you love him, what does she not have feelings for me is this just a one way street and I am the only one driving, No god please no. Wait! She is starting to blush YES! She does have feelings for me but how much?

"I'll be back soon" she leans into me and I watch as my family try's to look everywhere else but at us, real cool guys, but it's what she whispers to me that makes me feel like the luckiest man alive "I have already fallen for you" she gets off the bed and walks over to Kate and both of them leave the room and I can see Ana has the biggest smile on her face and so do I. my mother is smiling at me but as soon as she hears the door close and Ana and Kate are out of the room that when the questions start to come out of both my mother and my father's mouth.

"Christian do you know who did this to you son?" my father asks, yes I know who did this to me, I can't tell them, they would disown me if they found out what ii was doing with my mother's friend

"No" I have to come up with something anything, what am I going to say. "I went for a run and stopped by the marina, there was some college kids there and they looked like they we're partying a little too much and they started picking a fight with me, they threw the first punch, it was 3 against 1 I was out numbered last thing I remember was the one guy hit me right between the eye and I blacked out" Yes that was good right they should believe that

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Ahh shit I knew that would have been one of my father's questions he is a lawyer after all

"No it was dark, besides I wasn't looking at their faces I was looking at their fists punching me in the face"

"We'll get these ass holes that did this to you Bro!" Elliot says

"Elliot watch your language" my mother scolds him

"Sorry mom" Elliot says as he looks down to his feet

Everyone is looking at me with their sad faces, I hear the door open and we all turn thinking that's its Ana and Kate but it isn't its Elena, what the fuck is she doing here.

"Elena what a nice surprise, I don't remember calling you?"

"Oh I just came here to check up on Christian to see how he was doing and if there was any change in his condition, but it appears to me that he is awake"

"Yes he just woke up only a half an hour ago" My mother tells her

"And have we found out who was the culprit of Christian's injuries?"

"No, he says that he went for a late night run and 3 college kids jumped him"

"Well isn't that a shame, well I will let you all be Christian needs his family" What the fuck does she mean by that, a shame, what's a shame is that she is the one that did this to me and the fact that she is my mother's friend is what keep me from telling anyone about it. FUCK!

As she grabs the door knob and opens the door Ana is there with Kate, but Ana looks almost horrified seeing Elena in my room, what could Elena had said to her, does Ana know? Does she know about Elena and me and our contract? Oh please god no.

"Anastasia how lovely to see you again, you're looking well"

"Hello Mrs. Lincoln" Ana does not sound happy

"Well I must be going I just wanted to see how Christian was doing, I have a lot of loss ends to tie up" Yeah now that I am away she must of got someone else to take my place for the time being, Ana walks over to me with a tray of food. Kate whisper something to Elliot, I couldn't hear what she had said but by the look on Elena's face she sure did and she doesn't look happy

"Who would have ever guess Christian and Ana together, Elliot, Ana told me that Christian said he had fallen in love with her, it's that so romantic" Elena looked at me hard when she finally walked out the door. Shit what is she going to do? I have to break that contract with her, I need to end this and start my new life with Ana, I want everything to begin and end with Ana she is the one for me she is my soul mate, I can feel it every time we touch there is an electric charge between us, some kind of magnetic force that pulls us together.

"Is everything ok?" Ana asks as she sits next to me on the bed putting the tray of food on my lap "I didn't know what you would want to eat so I got you a little of everything"

"Thank you" I look at her and pull her in for a kiss forgetting everyone is in the room, everyone in the room lets out a gasp of shock expect of course Kate, her and Ana must of talked while getting me something to eat

"I knew it, I was right!" Mia screams and jumps up and down clapping her hands

"Well welcome to the family sweetheart" my mom says to Ana, and Ana just smiles and I pull her into my arms and hold her tight I never want to let her go

"I think it's time we let Christian rest, if all goes well I am sure the doctor will discharge him within the next day or so" my mother tells everyone, I am sure if my mother had it her way I would be home tonight and in my own bed with her watching my every move

Everyone says their good byes to me and Ana gets off the bed to get her things

"Ana you're not leaving are you" I ask

"I could stay if you want and see if my dad could pick me up later when visiting hours are over" Yes! Score 1 for Christian, I really do need to talk to Ana alone

Everyone leaves and I start to dig into my food that Ana brought me, she sits in her chair and takes out her books from school and starts to do her homework, it take me all of ten minutes to eat all the food that she has brought me, When I look over to her she has fallen asleep in her chair, she looks so peaceful I sit at the edge of the bed putting one foot on the floor and then the other I hold on to the bed rails to test my legs and by my surprise I am able to stand on both my legs, now walking is another question. I take one step at a time, it's not until I reach her chair that my legs give out and I fall to my knees in front of her. And it causes her to wake

"Christian what are you doing?"

"You were asleep and you looked uncomfortable, I was going to put you in the bed and let you sleep there"

"Christian you need your rest"

"Ok but only if you lay with me on the bed"

"Ok" she says with a smile and helps me back into the bed before climbing in herself and we both find ourselves looking into each other's eyes before we fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok" she says with a smile and helps me back into the bed before climbing in herself and we both find ourselves looking into each other's eyes before we fall asleep.

**APOV**

I wake up feeling warm Christian is wrapped around me his legs are entwined with mine his arms are draped over me and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. I try very slowly to move his arms but when I do he only grabs hold of me tighter, oh but I have such an urge to pee it is almost unbearable

"Christian" I whisper, but he doesn't move "Christian" I whisper again but this time a little louder and he begins to wake

"Ana what's wrong?"

"I have to use the bathroom Christian, I can't hold it any longer" he lets go of his hold on me and moves his legs from around mine and I make a quick dash to the bathroom, when I am finished I wash my hands and return to the bed I look at my phone and it's only 7 o'clock visiting hours are over at 8 this gives me an hour to talk with Christian about us.

"Christian can I ask you something" I really want to know where he sees us right now am I his friend or am I his girlfriend.

"Yes what is it?"

"Well I wanted to know what's going on between…" he places his finger on my lips stopping me from continuing to speak and replace it with his own

"Us?"

"Yes, am I you're…are you my…" I am just so confused I can even manage to get my words out, I want to be his and I want him to be mine

"Ana it took me all this time to relies how much you mean to me, all the time we have spent together for the past 8 months, 2 months of which I have been sleeping but you were there the whole time taking care of me doing more for me than anyone has ever done for me before, when I am with you I just want it to be you and me and when I am not with you, you are the only person I can think about"

"So what are you saying Christian" I try to act like I am having a blonde moment but I really just want to hear him say it, hear him say I am his and he wants to be mine

"What I am saying is Anastasia Steele I want you to be my one and only, that's if you'll have me"

"Yes Christian" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all my might, this is what I have been waiting for.

"_Cough"_ Christian and I break away from our kiss with each other and look at the door and it's my dad, I forgot I sent him a text earlier while I was in the bathroom

"Hi Daddy" I say shyly to my father trying to look innocent even though he just caught me making out with my boyfriend

"Ana" he says dryly to me

"Mr. Steele, it's good to see you again" oh I could tell that Christian was nervous

"Christian I am glad to see that your awake, how are you feeling"

"I'm feeling much better Sir, thank you"

"I better go" I tell Christian giving him a weak smile

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks me as I get off the bed and stand to my feet, I look over to my father and he gives me a slight nod

"Yes I'll see you in the morning" my father walks out of the room to give us a little privacy

"I'm going to miss you" Christian says to me with a little frown on his face

"I'll be back in the morning, I promise"

"Can I have a kiss before you leave" he asks while wiggling his eye brows, ugh how could I say no to that face. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear looks deep into my eyes while I look deep into his "you're so beautiful Ana" he looks at my lips and then back to my eyes and moves his head closer to mine and our foreheads gently touches with each other's then with his finger he lifts my chin and brushes his lips on mine and both of our lips part and his tongue found mine and they entwined with each other, this kiss was nothing more than pure love for each other I felt a small tear escaped from the corner of my eye, it wasn't a tear of sadness it was a tear of joy. We open our eyes and his thumb whips away my tear and he kisses his thumb

"Don't cry baby, I don't ever want to see you sad"

"I'm not sad Christian, I'm happy, happy that you're awake, happy that I'm with you"

"Good because I only want to see you happy" a knock at the door breaks us again from our kiss "You better go, I don't want your dad mad at us for keeping him here longer then he needs to be"

"Good night Christian"

"Good night baby, dream of me tonight"

"Always" I blow him a kiss as I open the door to his room and my dad is standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, I think he might be mad. Here lies Anastasia Rose Steele killed by her father's death stare all because he caught me kissing my boyfriend I think to myself as we walk to the elevators

"Are you mad at me?" I ask my dad

"Why do you think I am mad at you?" he reply's and all I can think to myself is, is this a trick question

"Because you didn't look to pleased when you saw me kissing Christian"

"Annie I think I was more in shock then mad, I just have to get used to the idea of you dating him that is all, I mean he just woke up from being in a coma for over two months and you two are dating already" I can see where my dad is coming from, maybe I could explain it to him

"Both of us had feelings for each other long before he got hurt and was in the coma, it only took us until now to realize it"

"I see, well then sweetheart I am happy for you and Christian, you two do make a cute couple" I laugh when I hear my dad say that to me I never once heard him ever refer anything to cute, not even a new born puppy which to me are the cutest things in the world.

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too Annie"

**CPOV**

It's the middle of the night and I wake up from having a horrible nightmare, but this nightmare wasn't like the ones I usually have about my birth mother and her pimp, no this one was about Elena, she had me tied to a St. Michael's cross and I was screaming, screaming so hard she had Ana chained up and she was slapping her across the face with one of her riding crops. Ana screams

"Why are you doing this to me, what did I ever do to you?"

"You took from me what MINE" Elena says

"I don't understand, I didn't take anything from you"

"You took Christian away from me and for that you must be punished, punished the same way he was punished"

"No please no, don't do this Elena punish me not her"

I watch as Elena walked over to the wall and she picked up the cane and walked back over to Ana grabbed her face with her one hand and faced her towards me "Why is it you couldn't love me Christian the way you love her, What is it about her that makes her so special" Elena cracks her with the whip. The sound the sound is what wakes me up from my nightmare, I am covered in sweat and I can feel the tears still on my face just like in my dream. I need to tell someone, I need to tell someone about what Elena did to me, but when and who I should tell, and will they even believe me. I close my eyes trying to bring myself back from the thought and I find myself drifting back to sleep

I hear a soft tap at my door, I snap my head up and see that it's my mother she is dressed in her scrubs and a long white jacket, she is holding my carts in her hand and has a smile on her face what could she possible be smiling about at this hour in the morning.

"Christian I have some good news, I spoke with Dr. Randall this morning and he has informed me that you will be discharged tomorrow morning under one condition you must be able to get out of the bed by yourself with no help from others and you must be able to walk, if you can do that he sees no problem with discharging you into my care, you will be out of school for another week but I have already contacted the school board and first thing Monday morning they will be sending a tutor over to the house to help you with all the school work you have missed within the last 2 months, if you can get semi caught up you'll be able to graduate with your class in June." I don't even hear what my mother has just told me the only thing that comes to my mind is telling her about Elena that woman needs to be stopped what if she does this again to me what if she gets ahold of Ana and hurt her because of me because I love her.

"Mom there is something I need to tell you and I need you to keep an open mind about it"

"Of course dear what is it?" my mother came over to the bed and sat at the edge she gave me her undivided attention and just as I was about to tell her everything that happened to me there was another tap at the door, Really God himself wouldn't be up this early in the morning. The door slowly opens and I see her blue eyes look into the room and as soon as she sees me her eyes widen and so does her smile, she is holding a plastic container in her hands.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she asks

"No of course not, I was just leaving" my mother gets off the bed "Christian we can discuss this later" I give my mother a small smile and a quick nod, she stops and gives Ana a hug and a kiss on her cheek "you have taken such good care of my boy, I don't know how I will ever repay you for that, he is one lucky man to have you in his life" Ana blushes at my mother and looks at me and bites her lip

"Thank you Mrs. Grey"

"Please Ana, call me Grace"

"Thank You Grace"

My mother looks back over to me and smiles she opens the door and I can see that she is hanging my cart back on the door and as soon as the door closes Ana nearly runs over to me and places the plastic container in my lap

"What's this?" wrapping my arms around her and kiss her on her temple

"Breakfast, I thought you would like something homemade" I open the lid and the aroma of her cooking fills the room and for the first time I feel that everything is right

"Mmm this smells amazing, what is it?" it must have been tossed around a little because I can't really tell what it is but I do see that it is eggs and vegetables

"It's an omelet with mushrooms and spinach, sorry it got knocked out of my hand when someone bumped into me on the bus" I take a bite and I feel as if I am on cloud nine it is so good no one has ever cooked for me because they wanted to, it was always because they had too

"Baby this is really good" I say with my mouth full, she laughs when she sees that my eyes are closed and I am savoring every bite I take, she takes a napkin and wipes the corner of my mouth

"So what were you talking to your mother about?" shit should I tell her about Elena and our contract, what if she thinks I'm a monster and never wants to see me again, I would lose her forever and I don't know if I would be able to live with myself

"I'm getting discharged tomorrow, only if I am able to get out of bed and walk without assistants, also my mother has made arrangements for a tutor to come to the house and help me with everything I have missed for the last 2 months so that I'll be able to graduate with my class" I can see a small frown on her face when I said graduate, I know it'll be hard on her next year with me not being there with her.

"Oh sounds like your mom has everything covered" she says with a sad tone looking down at her hands, I put my fork down and lift her chin so that she is looking at me

"I'll still be there every day after school to pick you up and we'll have our weekend to each other"

"How is that possible Christian you'll be in college?" She is right I never thought of that, if I go to college I won't be with her and my dad wants me to attend Harvard and that is all the way over on the east coast.

"We'll think of something baby, I promise" I kiss her

**Read & Review**


	11. Chapter 11

"We'll think of something baby, I promise" I kiss her

**Still CPOV**

I hear my name being called I stand up from my seat and walk to the large stage where I see the head master stand with my diploma, I grab my diploma with one hand and shake the Head Master's hand with the other I walk to the end of the stage and look into the crowd for my family and there they are sitting in the front row cheering me on, I see my mother with tears in her eyes as she dabs her tears with a tissue, I have come a long way with in the last 5 months, from getting the shit beating out of me and being in a coma all by the hands of Elena, to realizing that Ana may just be the love of my life, I don't know what I would do without her, I wish I could find it in my heart to tell her that I love her but I am still so many shades of fucked up all because of my birthmother and Elena.

My whole family and I go out for dinner to celebrate me graduating high school, Ana couldn't come with us tonight she had promised her father that she would stay home and spend some time with him which I could understand because we have been spending all our free time together. It's a good thing though that she isn't here because I think tonight I am going to sit down and have a heart to heart with my mother and tell her everything about Elena and I.

After arriving back home from dinner I go into the kitchen and I see that my mother and my father are sitting at the kitchen table talking amongst themselves.

"Mom, Dad I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but there is something I need to discuss with the two of you"

"Of course son what seems to be the trouble?" my father asks

"I don't know how to say this" which is true I really don't know how I am supposed to tell my parents that before 5 months I go I would fuck my mother's best friend and let her beat me because I enjoyed it, but that's not the case anymore, right now my heart is with Ana and if I wanted to fuck anyone it would be her but I wouldn't fuck her I would make love to her.

"Christian what is it, you know you can tell us anything sweetheart"

"I know, I just need you to keep an open mind about what I am going to tell you, and please don't judge me until I am finished explaining everything to you"

"Ok" they said in unison with a concerned look on their face

Ok here goes nothing, it's either they will believe me or they wont

"Remember when I was 15 and I had a lot of problems the drinking and the drugs and all the fights I was getting into, and how Mr. Lincoln believe it would be good for me to have a part-time job and that I could go to his and Mrs. Lincoln house to do daily house work" I paused for a moment because this is going to take all the control I have not to puke

"After working there for about 2 weeks Mr. Lincoln was away on a business trip, I was in the backyard raking up some debris that was on the lawn Mrs. Lincoln had come out, what she did was a complete shock to me at first" both of my parents are looking at me trying to figure out what the hell am I talking about but I continue I need to get this off my chest

"She slapped me, hard."

"Well was there a reason for her to slap you Christian, did you break something"

"Mom please let me finish, after she slapped me she grabbed my face and kissed me, after she kissed me she just walked away and this was on going for about 2 weeks, Then one day she came up to me and told me that she had a solution to all my problems, when I asked her what that solution was she simple told me she could tell me she would have to show me, I followed her into her basement there was a secret wall hidden away, when I went in there with her I was shocked at what I seen, there was whips, chains, ropes, wooden crosses, canes, foggers there was even a pulley system hanging from the ceiling"

"She told me I need to learn control and how to manage my anger, that I can put everything behind me, she told me that the BDSM lifestyle would be able to help me, she taught me everything and I mean everything, she would whip me and then she would make me fuck her"

"I…I" I put my hand up to stop my mother from speaking, if I was going to tell her I didn't want to stop I just want to keep going and get it all out in the open

"That night when you found me nearly dead, that was all done by the hands of Elena, she caned me, she caned me because of Ana, During one of our session I called out Ana's name, at the moment I didn't know why, why I was thinking about Ana, But now I do it was because I was in love with her and didn't know it she has always been on my mind and now she is the only thing on my mind day and night" I DID IT I scream to myself I finally did it, I told my parents

I can see the tears fill up in my mother's eyes, I know this was like a big slap in the face to her but I had to get it out, something needed to be done something needed to be said, I couldn't live with this anymore and the fact that my family had to sit there and watch me be in a coma for 2 months while Elena just walked around acting like nothing happened, she even had the nerve to come and visit me in the hospital.

I look back over to my mom she is now in full sobs, my father on the other hand looks pissed really pissed, I don't know if my mother is crying because of what I just told her or the fact that one of her dear friends did this to me turned me into fifty shades of fucked up, but in all honesty it wasn't all Elena's doing it was my birth mother's too. I go and sit next to my mother I am sure she doesn't want to look at me I am sure she is ashamed of me.

"Mom? I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so so sorry, please will you forgive me for what I have done" she takes a minute to collect herself she wipes away a few more fallen tears, she shifts in her seat to face me, I can't even look at her I look down to my feet

"Christian" she says but I still don't look at her "Christian look at me please" I slowly lift my head and I see my mother's eyes are red and puffy

"Was it because of us? Was it because you thought we didn't love you enough?"

"No" it wasn't them, it wasn't because they didn't love me enough, they loved me plenty always buying me new things and taking me to nice places.

"Christian why didn't you come to us when she slapped you?"

"I don't know, I mean when she first slapped me I was stunned but then she started to kiss me and I know this might sound a little disturbing but I like it I like the rush it gave me, I was being punished but then rewarded with pleasure"

"Are you mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you Christian, she abused you" my mother looks over to my father and he nods his head, it's like he knows what my mother is saying without her even having to speak

"I have to make a call"

"Who are you going to call?" I ask

"The police, she needs to be put away"

"No you can't" Shit, crap, fuck if he calls the police and she find out it was because of me I just know she is going to go after me or worst she is going to go after Ana.

"Christian!" my mother shouts "Don't tell me you are going to protect her after everything she has done to you"

"No, it's not what you think, protecting her would be the last thing I would ever do for her, but if she find out that I told you or even went to the police she come after me or she might go after Ana, She hates the fact that Ana and are together that her and I are in love with each other"

"We will make sure Ana is safe from Elena, if we have to we will have security with her at all times, until Elena is in jail" my father says, we have never had security before only for certain events

"Ok"

"Christian have you talked to Ana about this, about you and Elena, does she know?"

"No, I'm too scared of what she'll think of me, she'll think I am some kind of monster"

"This is not your fault son you, if Ana loves you she'll forgive you, but you have to tell her you can't keep this from her, a good relationship should have no secrets"

"I will, I will tell her, I just don't know when"

My father gave me a reassuring pat on the back and my mother, well she gave me a hug but pretty much cried into my shoulder, I am they are not as mad as I thought they would have been but I am glad I got this out in the open with them. Now to think of a way to tell Ana and not have her think I'm a monster for letting a woman who is twice my age beat and fuck me into submission.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I didn't know how to have Christian open up to his parents about what he and Elena had so it may not make any sense, but I tried. I even tried to get some insight from Fifty Shades darker but there wasn't much, but I now have an idea how to add a little more but that won't be until Ana finds out and then we'll have a 6 year time jump. **

**Please Read & Review **


	12. Chapter 12

My father gave me a reassuring pat on the back and my mother, well she gave me a hug but pretty much cried into my shoulder, I am glad they are not as mad as I thought they would have been but I am glad I got this out in the open with them. Now to think of a way to tell Ana and not have her think I'm a monster for letting a woman who is twice my age beat and fuck me into submission.

**APOV**

Summer is finally here I couldn't be happier this mean short shorts tank tops and most of all flip-flops. Christian has been a little distant from me since he graduated, I don't know why but I feel as if he is keeping something from me.

Last night I got a text from Kate telling me that Grace will be picking me up from my house at noon, the three of us are going dress shopping for the charity event that she is hosting in the backyard of her home. I have never been to anything like this before I am so nervous about for that night because I think I am going to tell Christian that I love him, I have already told him that I had strong feelings for him and that I am falling in love with him but we have yet to say I love you to each other. I've been also thinking that maybe it's time we take our relationship to the next level, I think I am ready to give myself to him maybe that's when I'll tell him I love him while we are making love I don't think I have ever wanted him as much as I do now. He is everything to me he makes me feel special, Every morning I get a text from him saying "Morning Beautiful" and it always brings a smile to my face.

I look at my phone and I see that it's 11:55, Kate and Mrs. Grey should be here any minute to pick me up. I run downstairs and my dad is sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Dad Mrs. Grey will be here soon to pick me up, we're going dress shopping"

"Ok Annie, you all have fun is there anything you need before you go?"

"I could use your credit card?" I ask him

"Ok just try not to make me go broke" he jokes with me, my dad knows that I always hate asking him for money and most of the time when he offers I turn him down. I watch him as he pulls out his wallet from his back pocket he opens it up and takes out the VISA and hands it over to me

"Thank you Daddy"

"You're welcome baby girl anything I can do to put a smile on your face is worth handing this over"

Just as my dad handed me his credit card the doorbell rang, I went and opened up the front door to see Kate standing there with her hand on her hips and a great big smile on her face

"You ready to go Steele" I put the credit card in the air "Yep"

"Great lets go" I turn to look at my father who returned to watching whatever TV show he was before I came downstairs "Bye Dad see you later" he doesn't break his attention from the TV all he does is wave, what he the world is he watching that he is so glued to the TV, I take a quick peek and see that he is watching season 1 of Once upon a time, I have to admit that's all my fault I started watching it two years ago when it first came out but lost interest when the queen killed the hot sheriff** (wink) **But my dad on the other hand he can't seem to get enough of that show.

I shut the door behind me and follow Kate to Mrs. Grey's car when I open the back door she stops me from getting in

"Oh no Ana why don't you sit in the front with me" I frown a little I kind of wanted to talk to Kate but Grace is the mother of my boyfriend and I don't want her mad at me because I would rather talk to my friend than her.

"Ok" and I leave the door open so that Kate can get in and I go to the front and get in, while we are driving to the mall I can see every so often she will look over at me and smile like a loving mother would

We walk into the mall and I am surrounded by so many stores I am completely amazed by everything I have never shopped at a mall before I was always the type of person who would go to Walmart and enjoy cheap clothes. Kate is walking ahead of me and Mrs. Grey.

"I'm going to go and look for shoes, you know they say that shoes makes the dress so if I find the right pair of shoes I'll be able to find the right dress"

"Ok have fun Kate with that Kate" I say to her which makes Grace laugh

Grace and I walk into a dress shop, it has rows and rows of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen, and it only takes Grace a few minutes before she finds the dress that she has been looking for, for herself but me I am having a hard time trying to find something.

"Ana find anything you like?"

"No, I don't know what type of dress I should get, should I get something long, short, strapless I never had to buy a dress before"

"Well it is a black tie affair, so I would with something long and flowing, and I would suggest strapless"

"What do you think Christian would like?"

"Oh sweetheart Christian would like anything you wear" that made me blush, I turn around trying to hide my face from her to see and then I spot it, it's a sliver chiffon strapless floor length evening gown with a gray sash over the waist, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen

"What about this one Grace?" I take it off the rack and put it against my body

"Oh Ana that is perfect go try it on, I want to see it on you" she ushers me over to the dressing room "Go on try it on Ana"

While I am trying on the dress Grace find the perfect shoes to match, she put them under the door for me to put on, I am guessing she wants to see the full effect, I put them on and surprising they fit perfect and I don't feel like they will make me fall, I open the door and slowly walk out I hear a gasp escape from Grace's mouth and tears start to fill her eyes

"Grace what's the matter, does it look ok, should I find something else?"

"Ana it's perfect, you're perfect"

"You really think so Grace?"

"Of course I do Ana, Christian won't be able to take his eyes off you once he has seen you in this dress" it makes me blush again when she mentions Christian won't be able to take his eyes off me, but then I am remembered by the way he has been so distant with me, he hasn't looked me in the eye since school ended. Maybe Grace will know what is bothering him I wonder if she would talk to me about it I doubt it. After paying for the dress and the shoes I send Kate a text letting her know that both Grace and I have found our gowns and that we will meet her in the food court.

Grace and I both get something to drink and have a seat while waiting on Kate, I think she can tell that there is something on my mind because she starts asking me questions that not even I know the answers to

"Is everything alright dear, you seem a little off?"

"It's nothing Grace" It's everything that is going on in my life

"Is it about you and Christian" I try to look everywhere but at her avoiding the question but I really do want to know what is bothering him lately it's just not like him to act this way.

"Kind of, it's just that he seems off lately not himself, it's just….maybe…he doesn't like me anymore" I just don't know what it is anymore and it's breaking my heart

"Oh Ana you must not think like that, he loves you unconditionally, he is just going through a few things right now he has a lot on his mind, he'll be leaving for college shortly and I know that's bothering him a lot because he won't be there with you" I'm trying to believe everything that Grace is telling me but I still feel as if there is something even she is holding back from me

I finish my drink and we see Kate walking into the food court, of course Kate has bags and bags of things in her hands, Kate is the type of person who would say she is going to the store for just milk but then comes home three hours later with have the store in her cart.

Grace and I grab our bags and start heading over to Kate and we hear someone call out to Grace, her and I both stop and turn around to see who it is, all of a sudden Grace face turns completely white and she has a look of shock on her face and then she lets out a small gasp

"Elena"

**Small GPOV**

"Elena" What in Gods name is she doing here, I thought Carrick had her arrested

"Grace it's so lovely to see you" I have to play it simple, Christian hasn't told Ana yet and I promised him I wouldn't say anything because he wanted to tell her when the time was right.

"Elena what are you doing here" I say through my teeth

"Grace you don't see too pleased to see me, I can't imagine why" Elena says with a devilish smile

"You know damn well why"

"Of course I do, but did you really think they we're going to keep me, once I showed them the contract between Christian and I they had no choice but to let me go" Contract what contract, Christian never said anything about a contract to Carrick and I, what is she talking about

"What are you talking about?"

"Christian consented to everything and because of that they couldn't do anything to me but hold me over night, Grace just because your husband might be one of the best lawyers in all of Seattle doesn't mean he is the only lawyer in all of Seattle"

"You listen here, you stay away from me and my family, and you are nothing but a…." before I can even finish my sentence I hear Ana say something

"A bitch troll" I turn around to look at Ana giving her a look and shake my head at her trying to get her to stay out of this

"Oh really Miss Steele, is that what you think I am, well sweetheart you have no idea what you just did with saying that to me" I can feel Ana come up behind me

"You leave her out of this Elena, she has done nothing to you"

"Oh but hasn't she, maybe if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be in this little predicament no would we"

"He would of said something to us one way or another" I watch as Elena starts to walk closer to me trying to close the distance between us but instead of coming towards me she turns and faces Ana, poor thing she must be so confused on what's going on.

"Don't stand there and look as if you don't know what is going on here Miss Steele, you're the reason all this happened, you think he may love you but your wrong, he doesn't love you, he'll just do to you the same thing he has done to all the others before he met me"

"Grace? What is she talking about" Ana asks me

"She doesn't know Elena, Now get out or I'll have you arrest for harassment"

"I'm leaving anyways" Elena turns around and takes a few steps but stops and turns around

"Just remember what I said Anastasia, I'll be seeing you soon" I stand there and watch as Elena walks away from us, I don't know what game she is playing but it isn't going to work, I can't even begin to think what Ana must be thinking, she is going to have so many question as to what is going on

I turn to look at Ana but she has already moved near Kate, she looks a bit shaken, no doubt from what Elena and I talked about, but I have to be strong I can't break down in front of her, I promised Christian and I have to keep my promise to my son, he told me he was going to tell her, I just wish he would tell her sooner rather than later, she has done so much for him she has changed him all for the better, I walk towards the girls

"Are you alright Ana?"

"What was that all about Grace?" they both ask

"Nothing that you need to be worried about girls, Elena is no longer a friend, she made some poor choices and the family and I want nothing to do with her"

"Come girls let's get you both home"

When we get into the car I send a quick text to Carrick informing him about our encounter with Elena at the mall

***Elena was at the mall today**

***What happened are you alright are the girls alright?**

***Yes we are fine, I'm a bit shaken and Ana doesn't know what's going on she is confused **

***I'll have a talk with Christian letting him know what happened **

***Ok see you soon**

**Small Carrick POV **

I put my phone down after I was done texting Grace about her encounter today at the mall with herself and Ana, I can't believe this shit, why is she not in jail right now, I told Grace I would have a talk with Christian.

"Christian" I call out for my son, he walks into the kitchen

"Yeah Dad, what's up"

"Christian there was a problem today at the mall with your mother and Ana" I begin to tell him

"What happened? Are they ok, is Ana ok?"

"I don't know all the details, but it seems that Elena is out of jail and seen your mother and Ana and had a conversation with them"

"What did she say?"

"I don't know your mother didn't tell me" I hand him my cell phone so he can see what his mother had told me "Son I think it might be time you say something to Ana about all of this"

"I know dad, I will, soon"

**Read & Review **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, the big reveal from Christian is coming in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

"I know dad, I will, soon"

**Yes, Yes I know I didn't think about the contract until after you guys started putting in the reviews it slipped my mind about his age, sorry about that, but hey it's FF…lol **

**Small CPOV**

I stand in the kitchen completely stunned, all my thoughts rushed to Ana and how much Elena might had said to her. What am I going to do, I want to tell her so badly I want to be able to open up to her and tell her everything I am just so afraid of what she may think of me. I can't keep thinking like this it's going to slowly kill me if I keep thinking like this, I love Ana and even though I haven't really told her that I love her I know she feels the same way, at least I hope she does I know I haven't been the best of boyfriends lately and that's all thanks to myself. But I am going to make it up to her I swear, she is the love of my life and I will do everything in my power to keep her out of harm's way.

I hear a car door close and I know it's my mother back from the mall, I go running out to the front of the house, maybe now would be a good time to talk to Ana, when I open the front door I am shocked only to see my mother come out of her car.

"Mom where is Ana, didn't see come back with you"

"No I dropped her off at Kate's house, is there something wrong"

"Yes, I need to tell Ana, I need to tell her everything about me and Elena, but I'm afraid if I do it'll hurt her and she'll never want to see me again, she'll think I'm a monster and want nothing to do with me"

"Christian let me explain this to you, we always hurt the ones we love, we don't mean to do it but we do, Ana loves you very much and I think she might be able to look passed it all"

"I hope so" I let out a heavy sigh and walk back into the house and grab my cell phone I need to talk to her, I need to be with her and hold her in my arms

***Hey! **

***Hi **

***My mom told me what happened, are you ok?**

***Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken, I don't know what I did to piss that troll off **

***You didn't do anything, can I come over?**

***I'm at Kate's, she said bring Elliot with you…lol **

***On our way **

**Small KPOV after Grace drops them off at Kate's house**

Ok so that was weird at the mall, I couldn't hear what was going on between Grace and the evil troll of a woman but I have a feeling that it isn't good, than I see, it looks as if she is threaten Ana with something she is just standing pointing a finger at her, Oh she looks pissed. What the fuck is going on I'll have to ask Ana after Grace Drops us off at my house.

Once Ana and I are out of the car, we both wave back at her once we get to the front door we watch as her car pulls away.

"Ana what the hell was all that at the mall today"

"I don't know Kate, her and Grace were arguing about something and then something about a contract and that everything is all my fault"

"WOW"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too, I think this lady is off her rocker if you ask me"

Ana and I was interrupted by her cell phone going off, no doubt that it is Christian, he is so over protected of her, but you wouldn't think so lately by the way he has been acting but I try to shrug it off, I see Ana's face light up, yup it must be Christian, only Christian makes her face light up in that special way she is truly love struck with him.

"Christian asked if he could come over, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, tell him to bring Elliot with him" I watch as she texted him back and about 10 seconds later she looked at me with a cheeky smile.

"They are on their way" I couldn't help but to think to myself YES! I love Elliot! He is so the man for me, I can tell he is going places just like Christian is going to go places from what Ana has told me. Sometimes I swear the way Ana talks about Christian it's almost like they are married, Elliot says the same thing about Christian he talks about Ana as if they are married too. They both have such rich desire for one another. Sometime I get so jealous of the two of them because Elliot is never like that with me, he is just one big goofy ball, but you know what he is my goofy ball.

**APOV**

Kate and I both sit on the bench next to her window, she looks as if she is deep in thought about something, maybe it's because she hasn't seen Elliot for most of the day and she is thinking about what she plans to do with him since her parents are home. I truly do admire this woman, she has been my best friend for most of my life and I have no clue where I would be without her. She has taught me so much even more than I wanted to know, Oh god this girl could go on for hours when it comes to sex and how to please a man, as much as I don't want to know about her sex life I find myself listening anyways, then late at night I always find myself dreaming about Christian and it always ends up in a sex dream and I find myself waking up with my hands down my shorts and panting uncontrollable. God if he can do this to me in a dream I can only imagine what he could do to me in reality.

We both see a sliver Audi pulls into Kate's drive way, we both smile at each other and jump to our feet, her and I are nearly killing each other to be the first one out her bedroom door, finally I give up she is much stronger than I am, I watch as she runs down the stairs out the front door and nearly tackles Elliot to the ground covering him with her whole body, I swear if it was for Christian telling them that the neighbors could see them they would of ended up have sex right on her front lawn. I slowly continue to walk down the remaining steps and just as I was about to take the last step Christian walks in the front door and calls out to me not noticing that I was right at the staircase

"Hi" I try to say in a seductive tone, he looks at me and a smile appears on his face

"Miss Steele, you're looking wonderful this evening" he comes closer to me breaking the distance between us, he snakes his hands around my waist and pulls me even closer so that are bodies almost melt into each other's. Oh and it makes me so happy I have missed his touch for so long, he looks into my eyes but then looks to my lips and back to my eyes almost like he is asking permission to kiss me, I lightly bite down on my lower lip and give a tiny smile and that must be all that he needed and his warm lips attacked mine with such force and passion it's almost like he is kissing me like his life depended on it. After a couple of minutes he breaks away from my lips and looked deep into my eyes it's like he wants to say something to me but he can't find the words to say anything

"Christian what is it?"

"I…I" he stops, he opens his mouth again but then closes it again not saying anything

"Christian what's wrong?"

"Ana I" Oh for the love of god just spit it out already, I watch him I'm trying to figure out his face to see what it is, is he mad, is he sad, but nothing he is just looking at me with a blank stare.

"There is something I need to tell you, is there somewhere we can go that's private?" all thoughts are rushing through my head, is he breaking up with me, did I do something wrong is he going to talk to me about Kate and Elliot, I can feel my heart beginning to race and I'm starting to feel like all the air in leaving my body, i feel Christian take me by the arm and we are slowly walking the whole time I am keeping my eyes glued to the floor I don't want to look up and see his face, maybe if I don't look at him when he is breaking up with me it won't hurt that much, I can tell by the color of the carpet that we are in one of the guest bedrooms in Kate's house I feel him let go of my arm and walk back over to the door I hear what sounds like he locked the door.

"Christian?" is all I can manage to get out of my mouth before I feel him pull me to him where are bodies are once again melted into each other's and his warm lips are pressed up against mine, he arms snake around my waist once more, he deepens the kiss and now I feel his hands roaming to my backside his fingers are tracing the hem of my shorts, I can feel his erection digging into my stomach and in return I feel tiny butterflies swarming between my legs. I have never felt anything like this before. I hear a growl come from deep in his throat and he breaks away from our kiss.

I look deep into his eyes to see what it is, what is it that he hiding, I am met with what looks like hurt and heartache, I take him by the hand and lead him over to the queen size bed that's in the middle of the room, I get on the bed and make my way to the middle of it and sit Indian style while Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed running his long fingers through his hair, I can see the beads of sweat start to form on the back of his neck, I crawl over to the edge of the bed and I sit behind him his back to my front and my legs are both on the side of his, I wrap my arms around him and I slowly breath in his scent, his scent is so intoxicating.

I rest my forehead on the back of his neck and I trace little circle on his chest with my fingers, we both stay like this for at least ten minutes, he doesn't do or say anything I can't help but to think to myself that this is it, we're done there is no more Christian and Ana, I can feel the lump in my throat start to build a few tears have managed to escape my eyes but I don't say anything I'm fighting so hard to keep myself from shaking but I can't I slowly move myself away from him back to the middle of the bed, he just stays there he doesn't look over his shoulder of anything he doesn't even move, I close my eyes and the damn breaks I am in full on tears my body is shaking I'm trying to catch my breath, I don't even bother to open my eyes when I feel the bed shift I just keep thinking to myself that he is getting up and is going to walk out that door but instead I feel his fingers brush up against my cheeks wiping the tears away from my face, I slowly open my eyes to look at him and his eyes are red and puffy, was he crying too?

"Shh baby don't cry" I hear whisper to me, but it make me cry even more "What's wrong baby tell me why are you crying" I try to suppress my sobbing but I can't

"You're…breaking…up…with…me…aren't…you" I manage to say between sobs, he cups my head in his hands and I can feel his warm breath on my lips

"Ana why would you think that I am breaking up with you, I love you so much, I never want to let you go, not now, not ever" Wait did he just say what I think he did, the tears are no longer falling from my eyes I think right now at this moment I am shocked. HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS BATMAN! He just told me he loves me.

"You love me?" I can't help but to question him again, I need to make sure that I heard him right

"Yes I do, I love you Anastasia Rose Steele" FUCK YES! I say to myself while I do the happy dance in my head "I think, no I know I have been in love with you from the first day I almost ran you over" I giggle at his words of almost running me over

"I love you too Christian"

"But there is something I need to tell you" Oh great I knew this was too good to be true, he face falls flat and he looks away from me and I can tell it's not something good

"Christian what is it?"

"I have a dark past"

"What kind of dark past?"

"Very dark, when I was younger before I was adopted by the Grey's I was with my birth mother, she was a crack head she was so fixed on finding her next fix and when she didn't have any money to buy the drugs that she needed she started to prostitute herself out to get the money she needed, after a while she found that it was a quick and easy way for her to get the money that she needed so she found herself a pimp to whore her out, after a while they became much more, and after a while he started to get sick of me always being around so he would hit me and use my chest as his own personal ash tray" his eyes are becoming glassy with tears. Just as I was getting ready to say something he put his hand up

"Let me finish" he takes a deep breath and continues

"When I was four I woke up in the morning starving, my birth mother was laying on the living room floor, she didn't move she wasn't breathing, her pimp came in and started screaming at me tell me this was all my fault I am the reason she was dead, but I didn't know any better I didn't understand what he was saying, I sat next to her for hours crying telling her I was hungry but she wouldn't get up she wouldn't move, for three days I ate frozen peas until someone maybe the pimp called the police to inform them of my mother being dead, I watched as they carried her away, soon after I was taken to the hospital for being malnourished, My mother Grace was the one on call that night, I thought she was an angel she was dress all in white, I don't remember much after that but her and Carrick adopted me"

"So that is why you didn't want me to add the peas to the stir fry all those months ago, Christian I am so sorry" he stops me again

"There's more" My poor Christian, how could someone do that to a child, hurt an innocent child like that, I swear if his birth mother wasn't already dead I would kill her

"As I was growing up I had a very troublesome youth, as I got older I found myself pretty much doing the same thing my birth mother was doing, doing drugs and drinking also got into a lot of fights"

"Christian there are a lot of teenagers that have troubles just like that, some find ways to get better other's don't, that doesn't make you anything like her"

**CPOV**

"But I am just like her, when I was fifteen I found myself involved with someone, someone much older than me, she has taught me so much about so many things, but because of her and my birth mother I am what you would call…Fifty shades of fucked up-ness"

I can see that Ana looks upset no doubt from me telling her about Elena and I, I know she is going to ask me who this older woman is, but I just don't know if I can, I can't I won't tell her, she doesn't have to know, it's all in the past and that's where I want it to be, Anastasia is my future my fresh start to love and happiness.

"Who was she? The older woman, do you still see her?"

"She was someone from my past, I no longer have anything to do with her" FUCK why do I feel as if I am digging myself a bigger whole then when I started

"Did you love her?"

"No, I didn't love her, she was just in lack of better words and easy lay"

"This is why you have been so distance to me, why you have been keeping yourself away from me?" Shit I have been a jerk haven't I, now I know why she thought I was going to break up with her.

"Yes baby because I was afraid that if I told you about all of this, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore that you would no longer want to me MINE"

"Christian there is nothing you could do or say that would make me feel different about you, I love you with all my heart" I hold her in my arms and I look deep into her bright blue eyes she looks back at me she has lust in her eyes I pull her face closer to mine and I run my nose over hers stopping to kiss the tip of it, I brush my lips on her, before I knew it I was on top of her kissing her neck breathing in her scent of apples and vanilla, I can tell she is hungry, hungry for me she slowly lifts her shirt above her head and throws it across the room. I am in full awe of her she is perfect in every way, what kills me if the fact I didn't even notice she wasn't wearing a bra when she was leaning against me earlier. Her breasts are nice and round her nipples go fully erection at my soft touch, I lower myself between her legs, and my eyes never leaves her I can tell she wants this just as much as I do. I move my hands to the button of her shorts I watch her seeing if she tells me no and she doesn't so I proceed to the zipper and slowly unzip it, I trace my fingers along the hem of the shorts along with her panties that she is wearing and it one quick swoop I pull them off of her, there she is in all her glory naked in front of me everything is so perfect, I trail soft sweet kisses along her stomach moving ever so slowly to her pubic line and I hear her let out a soft moan I dip my head even lower kissing and licking as I go, I trail my fingers everywhere I have either kissed or licked her I stop once I get to her pubic line I look up her again

"Yes please Christian" she says to me, I slip my fingers between her fold and slowly caresses them I use my thumb to circle around her swollen nub her eyes widen and she tilts her head back in pure delight I slip a finger inside her and she is so wet, wet for me

"Ana you're so wet" she lets out a moan

"Make love to me Christian, show me you love me" I rip open the foil packet and I unroll it over myself, I bend down to kiss her my erection is at the opening of her sweet spot

"Are you sure, you want to do this, it may hurt for a minute but then your body will get used to it and I promise it'll be pleasure"

"Yes Christian I love you" I slowly ease myself into her I stop when I see her eye wince in pain "Are you ok?" she smiles and nods her head "I'm going to start to move baby, if it hurts just tell me to stop" I begin to ease in and out of her not wanting to cause her any kind of pain when I feel her body start to relax I start to pick up the pace a little

"Oh god Ana you are so tight baby" her face blushes underneath me, she wraps her legs around me and puts her hands on my shoulders and pulls me down to kiss her, I can feel her walls tighten around me I know she is almost there and so am I, I trust into her two more times, my body can't take it anymore

"Come for me baby, let me hear you"

"Ahhh Christian, I love you" she explodes all around me causing me to have a my own climax

"Oh…Fuck…Ana…I love you" I lay on top of her, and kiss the side of her neck, I don't move from inside her body, everything just feels right. She is the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she gave herself to me she gave me her innocents to me.

'How are you feeling?" I ask her, ask I slowly remove myself from her and lay on my side looking at her, her body is glowing

"I feel wonderful Christian, you make me feel wonderful"

"We aim to please baby and I plan on doing it for the rest of your life" she lets out a tiny giggle

"I love that sound"

"What sound?"

"Your giggle, it's the best sound in the world" I hold her close we're both still naked, I pull the sheets over us and we drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**APOV**

I wake up to a loud knock on the bedroom door, I open my eyes and it takes a few seconds to adjust, I look around to see where I am and then I remember I am at Kate's house in one of the guest rooms, I feel warm, why am I so warm I look over and Christian is lying next to me, his legs are entwined with my his arms are wrapped around me his head is resting on my chest, oh yes that right we just made love, he made love to me. Someone knocks on the door again this time I hear my name being called in a panic like state.

"Ana are you in there, get up now hurry" I nudge Christian to get up and he slowly looks up at me, he smiles at me with those beautiful gray eyes of his

"Hi" he says

"Hi"

Now the knocks on the door are faster and we can hear Elliot's voice start to call out to us

"Bro, get the fuck up" Christian removes his arms and legs from me and we get up from off the bed and he finds his boxers briefs that were on the bedroom floor and quickly puts the on and I wrap myself in a bed sheet and we both walk over to the door and open it.

"What?" we say in unison

"Kate's dad just pulled up and Ana your dad is with him, get your asses dressed now" Christian and I both look at each other and then back at Elliot

"Oh shit my dad" I rush to find my clothes I nearly break my neck trying to find them as I put my shorts and my top back on I can't help but to look over at Christian he is so claim about it all. I sit on the bed and put my flip-flops on I quickly get back up and hurry to make the bed so that it looks like nothing has happened but then I see it, there is a blood stain on the bed sheet, Christian smiles at the sight and all I feel is embarrassment. OMG what am I going to do, I'll just hide it and when everyone goes to bed tonight I'll change the sheets and get rid of these. Both Christian and I run to the door and before we open it he looks at me with his intense eyes and kisses me

"Thank you" he says

"For what?" why is he thank me

"For listening to me and not freaking out because of my past"

"It was your past Christian, I am your future, you said it yourself" I give him a kiss on his cheek and I open the door, we look over the railing and see both my dad and Kate's dad walk up the stairs, We quickly run to Kate's room where her and Elliot are sitting on the bed with a deck of cards laid out, she looks at me and just smiles but then waves her hands at the both of us giving us that look to hurry up and sit on the bed and look like we are just playing cards and talking. She always knows what to do, I sit next to Kate while Christian sits next to Elliot, as soon as Christian and I pick up the cards both of our dads walk in.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Kate's dad ask

"The guys came over to watch a movie and we got bored so we started to play a game of gin" Just then Elliot throws his cards down and calls out gin, damn these two must have done this before

"Ok well Kate's father and I are going to go out for a drink, would you like us to bring anything back" my dad asks

"No we're good, I think Ana and I will just order a pizza after the guys leave" both our dads smile at us, if only they knew what just took place a short time ago they wouldn't be smiling like that

"Ok you kids have fun" I love the fact that both our parents trust us to be left alone with to hot boys in a bedroom, most dads would freak out and not even let a boy in the house let alone in their child's bedroom, but not our dads.

We all waved them good bye and watched as they walked out the bedroom, we waited a few more minutes and as soon as we heard the front doors closed Kate and I both let out a sigh of relief. That was close.

"So bro did you get laid"

"Shut the fuck up Lelliot" Christian says to his brother and then looks over to me and gives me a little wink of his eye causing me to blush the deepest red.

**Ok I know I said that this would be the chapter where their worlds come crashing down, but it's not and I am sorry, I wanted Christian to tell Ana about his past and Elena even if he left out a few minor details about his BDSM lifestyle with Elena, but that is coming next chapter I swear! I also wanted a few suggestions or more like a vote for how I should start the new chapter after their 6 years split, I'm going to have several choices to choose from please feel free to pick more than one**

**Should Christian go back to the BDSM life style after him and Ana break up (Elena not in the picture of course)**

**Should be stay away from the BDSM and try to live a normal life **

**When Ana comes back into Christian's life should he have a girlfriend or a fiancé and should his fiancé be Leila Williams **

**Should Ana return with a boyfriend or a fiancé and should it be Jack Hyde**

**Give me your own suggestion on how their life should be when they see each other again for the first time in 6 years. I'm always open to listen**

**Read and Review **


	14. Chapter 14

"Shut the fuck up Lelliot" Christian says to his brother and then looks over to me and gives me a little wink of his eye causing me to blush the deepest red.

**Long chapter, I hope you like it, thank you everyone for your help and suggestions, big thank you to Betty for the help, I can't wait to start the 6 years later chapter thanks to you. (Smiley face) **

**Still APOV and will be for a while**

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow" Christian says to me before he walks out the front door from Kate's house

"I love you too Christian, and you will most defiantly see me tomorrow" I say to him with a wink and then I find myself giggling

"Laters, Baby!"

Kate and I watch as the guy's get into Christian car and drive away, I can't believe it is almost midnight I swear if it wasn't for the fear of my dad or Mr. K we would have had the guys stay the night we us. We wave one last time rather or not they can see us, as soon as Kate shut the door the questions started to flow right out of her mouth. This is going to be an all niter I can see it not, maybe I can fake yawn my way out of it.

"Well it looks like our dads are having a good time, so I guess I'll see you in the morning Kate" I slowly tip-toe to the guest bedroom that Christian and I we're in earlier today.

"Not so fast Steele" I suddenly stop in my tracks, Shit! "I know what you and Christian did I want details, and I want them now!"

"Really Kate, it's late and we should both get some sleep"

"Anastasia Rose Steele" Oh no I'm in trouble "We have stayed up countless hours before going to bed at the wee hours of the morning because we stayed up talking about only god knows what, now I am sure you can spare an hour or two for your dear old friend Kate" she says while shaking her index finger in front of me like she is my mother

"Ok, ok keep your panties on I'll tell you" Kate takes my hand and we go upstairs to her bedroom and sit on her bed "Ok Ana spill it, was he any good how big was he, did he make you, you know" oh god she wants to know everything

"It was like magic Kate, I have never felt more alive than I do right now, he held me so close to him, he was soft and gently with me, he kissed me all over"

"So he was good" Kate asked

"Yes, he was, he clearly knew what he was doing the whole time Kate"

"So did he make you cum?"

"Yes and before you ask me again, he is very BIG, oh Kate I was so scared I didn't think he was going to fit but he did, I swear Kate it felt like him and I were made for each other"

"Oh Ana I am so happy for you"

"Thank you Kate, I am happy I don't think I have felt this happy in a long time" We both lay on her bed look up at her ceiling, my eyes become heavy and I start to drift off into a blissful slumber dreaming once again of Christian and I married and having a two year old and one of the way, I'm sitting in a meadow listening to Christian and our little boy laugh and play, Christian looks even more better as an older man in his mid-20's.

I am awaken by Kate the next morning jumping on the bed next to me, doesn't this girl ever sleep.

"Kate, please go back to sleep can't you see it's still early"

"Ana it's far from early, it's almost 1 o'clock, I let you sleep in you looked so peaceful in your sleep I didn't have the heart to wake you, were you dreaming about Christian again?"

"Yes I was and if you wouldn't mind I would like to get back to it" I say as I pull the covers back over my head hoping that she would take the hint

"Is it the same dream that you had the last time?"

"Yes, now please leave me alone" I say, still under the covers so my voice is muffled

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone, because there is a surprise for you downstairs in the kitchen and I don't think your surprise wants to wait any longer to be opened" I take the covers off my head and look at Kate and she is beaming from ear to ear, what the hell is she talking about, I waste no time and quickly jump out of bed and go into the bathroom and freshen up, once I am finished I walk down into the kitchen and believe it or not I am surprised. Christian is sitting at the kitchen table with my father while Elliot and Mr. K is sitting at the breakfast bar, they all seem to be in their own little world having their conversations with each other about god only knows what.

"Good morning" I say with a puzzling face looking over at the kitchen table where my dad and Christian are sitting

"Hey Annie, how did you sleep last night"

"Good how about you dad, you and Mr. K must of got home late last night?"

"We had a fun night, more than I think we should of" I watch as my dad looks over to Mr. K and they both just smile and shake their heads

"So what are your plans for today dad?"

"It's a funny thing that you ask that, your boyfriend here and his brother Elliot just asked if me and Michael would take them fishing" I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down next to Christian and I look back and forth at the two of them

"Really? I didn't know you were much of a fishermen Christian"

"I'm not but your dad has agreed to show me the ropes a bit" he says smiling at me

"Ok well you guys have a good time, I'm going to go jump into the shower, I guess me and Kate can bring you guy's dinner to the docks and have a picnic or something"

"That would be great, Michael and I have to run over to our house real quick and get a few things, but we'll be back in an hour or so"

"Ok" I walk out of the kitchen and back upstairs thinking that both Elliot and Christian we're going with my father and Mr. K over to my house

I go into the guest bathroom and begin to take my clothes off, I turn on the water waiting for it to warm up, I look in the mirror I take a long hard look at myself to see if I look any different now that I am no longer a virgin but I still look the same, I feel different but still look like my normal self, I open the glass sliding door and get into the shower, I let the warm water run over the top of my head, it feels so good, I grab the shampoo and start to wash my hair, I must have been day dreaming because the next thing I knew I felt another pair of hand in my hair it caused me to jumped nearly ten feet in the air I turned around quickly and I came face to face with the love of my life.

"Christian what are you doing in here?"

"Washing my baby's hair what does it look like I am doing?"

"But my dad?"

"They already left to your house"

"Oh" he leans his head forward and begins to kiss me, but this time the kiss feels different, it almost feel like he is in need of me, he pulls me closer to him and I can feel his erection start to grow. And in no time I feel wetness between my legs, his hands begin to roam my back side and he squeezes both my cheeks in his hands and I can help but to moan at his touch.

"Ah baby" he says while kissing my neck

"Yes" I say panting

"Wrap your legs around my waist baby" I do as I am told and I feel him moving closer to the wall, I feel the tiles on my back they are cold, his left hand his holding me tight against him while his right hand is traveling down to my sex, his breathing has become more sharp his fingers slowly slip inside me causing me to arch my back against the wall, I watch as he takes his fingers and puts them into his mouth and sucks on them, Oh god that turned me on even more

"Mmm you taste so sweet baby" I can't help myself this is such a turn on for me, I start to kiss him, I want to taste my juices that is on his tongue

"Christian" I call out his name, he knows what I want and I feel him slowly entering me, it feel so different I can feel all of him in me and it feels so good, I start to move my hips wanting him to move with me

"No baby, I want you to feel me feel every inch of me, can you feel it baby, it's all for you"

"Yes Christian, yes I feel you, please Christian I want you"

"So inpatient baby, we have the rest of our lives baby" His words make me melt, does he know my dreams does he know what I dream about, about him and I married with children in a beautiful house making love every night to each other. I can feel my climax starting to build and he isn't even moving oh god the things he does to me

"Please Christian" he smiles a devilish grin at me and begins to move his hips, I can feel the throbbing of his erection inside me and it send me over the edge

"Ahhh Christian" I callout his name, which sends him over the edge as well calling out my name

"oh…Ana…Oh fuck baby" he knee's goes weak and we slowly slide to the floor of the shower he lays me on top of him and the water is falling at my back and we look in each other's eyes all I can see is pure love coming from him. We lay there for about 5 minutes and we can feel the water getting cold he slowly lifts me off of him and he stands in front of me, I was a little shocked to see that he was wearing a condom but I don't even remember him putting one on, did he put it on before he got in the shower with me.

He wraps a towel around me and then puts one around his waist and he arms his arms around me and takes me into Kate's room, we sit on her bed as he dry's my hair with an extra towel that he took from the bathroom. Oh this is nice, I don't think I have ever had anyone ever do this for me. Once he is finished I turn around to do the same to him but I see something that I have never seen before, he has tiny little scars on his chest about 8 or 9 of them.

"Are these from when you were little?" I ask

"Yes" I see that he wants to cry but he holds back

"I'm sorry Christian" I run my fingers over the tiny scars and he tightens his chest muscles, I want to kiss every one of them I want to make him feel better I wish I could take his scars away.

"Its ok baby, but we need to get dressed your dad will be here soon and I don't think it would be a good idea for him to find us like this"

"OK" I say but I want more, I want him again, what in God's name has gotten into me, oh wait I know Christian Grey that is what has gotten into me. I go into Kate's closet and pick out some shorts and a t-shirt, I know Christian is watching me because I can feel his eyes burning a whole into me. I slowly let the towel drop to the floor "Oops" I says trying to act as if I didn't mean for it to fall. Before I knew it he was right behind me, he pulled me into him his front to my back.

"Miss Steele, did you do that on purpose?"

"I don't know what you mean by that" I say with a giggle

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're trying to seduce me"

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Grey" I smile at him while biting my lip, I hear him let out a little growl from deep in his throat.

"We need to get dressed" DAMN!, he walks out the room still wearing the towel, I grab what I need from Kate's closet and get dressed, I don't even bother to find Christian I just head right downstairs to the kitchen where Elliot and Kate are.

"Have a good shower Ana?"

"The best" I watch a smile appear on her face, yeah she knows what I just did in there with Christian, and no doubt she will be asking me play by play once the guys leave with our fathers, we hear car doors close which means that both our dads are back. Christian quickly runs down the stairs and into the kitchen as if everything was ok. We hear the front door open and my dad calls out for the guys to join them, he gives me a quick kiss on the lips

"Laters,baby!" And I watch as he pats Elliot on the back and walks to the front door with Elliot at his side

XxXxXxX

The week has gone by so quickly, it's the day of the event and both Kate and I had spent the night at Christian's and Elliot's house, of course neither of us were allowed to sleep in the same bedroom as our boyfriends but knowing they we're just down the hall from Mia's made both Kate and I very happy.

I was the first one to wake up, as I walked down the hall I hear what sounded like crying and them there was a small scream as I got closer to the door from where it was coming from I seen that it was Christian's room, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, he was asleep he must be having a nightmare or something, he kept tossing and turning, I rushed over to the side of his bed I tried to wake him up

"Christian wake up, wake up your having a nightmare, Christian please wake up" His eyes shot open he had sweat dripping off his forehead his breathing was face and I could see his heat beating so fast it looked as if it was going to come out of his chest. He slowly turned his head to look at me his eyes soften

"I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean to scare you like that"

"It's ok Christian you didn't scare me, I was just worried about you that's all" he pulls me on to his bed and holds me close to him, his breathing returned to normal and his heart slows down

"What were you dreaming about" I ask

"Nothing, nothing important"

"Ok, we need to go downstairs and get you something to eat"

"Mmm I have everything I need to eat right here" I feel his hands cupping my sex which makes me giggle, how is it men can go from having the worst night of sleep to waking up and wanting to have sex in the morning

"Christian, your mother is right downstairs I don't want to get caught with my pants down, what would she think of me?"

"Your right, come on let 's go and get something to eat, but later your all mine" his words send shivers down my spine will I ever get enough of this man.

Christian and I walk hand in hand into his mother's kitchen she is in front of the stove cooking pancakes and drinking coffee, Carrick is sitting at the breakfast bar reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well Ana, I hope Mia didn't keep you up half the night"

"Morning Mrs. Grey and Mr. Grey, Yes I slept wonderfully and no Mia didn't keep me up most of the night"

"That's good dear, Please make yourself at home and have some breakfast we have a very busy day ahead of us, the glam squad will be here in a few hours to do our makeup and hair, and we will be having our pictures taken as well as soon as we are all dressed and ready to go about an hour before the event starts"

"Ok that sounds like a lot of fun, do you know if my dad brought my dress over?"

"Yes he brought it over this morning along with your shoes"

"Great" I grab a plate off the warming rack and put two pancakes on the plate along with a few pieces of bacon and hand it to Christian, I then go and make my own plate and sit next to him at the kitchen table.

"Thank you baby" he whispers in my ear, I kiss him on the cheek and start to eat my food.

The days goes by in a blur people are running around the house it is like a mad house in here, Mia was the first one to get her hair and makeup done, she looks so grown up you would never guess that she is a year younger than me, Next up was Kate she looked at home with everyone doing her hair and makeup, she ordered people around having people bring her soda and something to eat, it was truly funny watching them do it for her too, grown-ups standing there taking orders from a 15 year old. Grace was next she didn't take long to do but when you have natural beauty like her who would need to do much, I admire her a great deal she is such a loving woman all that she has done for her kids and the people she takes care of at the hospital.

When it came to be my turn it was already 6 o'clock the event starts in less than an hour, they leave my hair down but give me curly locks that reach to the middle of my back, they go light on my makeup but give me a nice dark shadowy look around my eyes, when I was finished it was already 6:30, I quickly went into Mia room with Kate and we put on our dresses. When Kate and Mia we're finished getting on their dresses they went to go find Grace and have their pictures taken, just as I was finishing putting my shoes on there was a tiny knock at the door "Come in" I watched at the door slowly opened it was Christian and he was dressed in the most perfect black suit with a gray tie matching my dress, I watched as his eyes traveled from my feet to the top of my head his eyes danced with delight at the sight of me.

"May I help you?" I asked him

"You may"

"And what is it you need help with Christian"

"You can do me the honor of wearing this for me" He pulls out a long rectangular box from inside his suit coat, he holds it in his hands and opens it, OMG it is the most perfect teardrop diamond necklace I have ever seen.

"Oh Christian you shouldn't have"

"Yes I should and I want you to wear it tonight" he stands behind me and I lift my hair so he can put it on, he falls just below my neckline, I look at myself in the mirror

"It's beautiful Christian, but I haven't given you anything"

"You already gave me something" I look at him puzzled, what did I give him "you gave me the key to your heart Ana" he reaches under his dress shirt and pulls out the little key that I gave him the day he woke up from his coma

"Christian I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes the next time I give you a piece of jewelry, and when I do it'll go on your finger and not your neck" I can feel the tears in my eyes, he is, he is telling me that he is going to marry me one day

"Christian I…I…I don't know what to say"

"Like I said baby when the time comes just say yes"

"I love you Christian"

"And I you Anastasia, now come on or my mother is going to be mad if we miss our picture being taken together" he extends his hand for me to take.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and all eyes, and I mean all eyes even the staff are on Christian and I, he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Why is everyone staring at us Christian" I ask because I really don't understand it

"Not me baby, you, you're beautiful"

Everyone stood on the grand staircase and had their picture taken, they also took a few more pictures around the house, Grace made special not that Christian and I would have a few pictures taken of just ourselves together as a couple as well as Kate and Elliot. As the grandfather clock hit 7 o'clock everyone went outside to the big white tent that was in the backyard where the guests had already started to arrive. I was in complete awe of my surroundings, white linen covered tables, lights hanging from the top of the tent, a small band in the corner and a DJ in the other corner, a large dance floor in the middle.

Christian stayed by my side for most of the night only getting up to either use the restroom or get us a drink. After the main course was served it was time for dancing

"May I have this dance?" he asked me

"Of course"

We dance for what feels like hours, holding each other close never breaking eye contact with one another, it was almost like a dream come to me, I could spend all day and all night and never get tired of Christian, and I really believe he is my one true love. During the night be managed to snick as glass of champagne for us both, he told me we should always enjoy the simple things in life, well what he failed to mention is how quickly it goes right through you. I excused myself to use the ladies room.

**Ok here it is, but please be kind, I wrote this part 5 different ways and every time I just kept changing it and starting over, this is the best I could do. **

When I made it to the outdoor restroom I was confronted by none other than the bitch troll herself. What the hell was she doing here, from the way Grace and her had it out at the mall I don't think they we're friends and more and she shouldn't be here.

"Why Miss Steele so lovely to see you, I have been waiting to have a word with you"

"I wish I could say the same, but I would be lying if I did"

"You don't seem to happy to see me dear and here I thought you and I we're going to be good friends"

"You and I, friends you have got to be kidding me" I tell her

"Why of course Ana, it seems that you and I have something in common with each other"

"And what may I ask is that?" what in the world could this woman think that we have in common with each other.

"Christian of course"

"And what pry tell do you and I have in common with Christian?"

"We both fucked him of course, I see he didn't tell you judging by the look on your face" my face is stunned, he had told me he has been with an older woman but he didn't mention to me that is what Elena, this makes me so sick to my stomach

"He told me enough"

"You will never be enough for him"

And is if right on cue Christian came running up behind me like a bat out of hell, the look on his face looked as if he was ready to kill someone

"What the fuck are you doing here Elena, get the fuck out"

"You better watch your tone with me Christian or you'll end up back in the hospital" What did she just say, did she just threaten him?

"GET THE FUCK OUT" he screamed again at her, but it didn't seem to bother her she just stood there with her head held high as if she was some kind of queen

"I'm not going anywhere Christian, you know you miss me, you know you miss it all, the whips the cuffs not to mention fucking me until we nearly pass out, you can't tell me you don't miss the BDSM lifestyle and how it gave you pleasure and pain at the same time"

"What are you talking about? BDSM what is that? What is she talking about Christian?" I ask the both of them, I am so confused I have no clue what is the world that is going on

"Christian didn't tell you, hmm that's surprising considering the fact that he wanted you to become one of his submissive"

"Submissive? Isn't that a slave?" what the hell is going on, this can't be true he would never

"I'm warning you Elena get the fuck out, she doesn't need to know anything about that"

"Oh but she does Christian because one day your true colors are going to show" Elena turns her body to face me but before she had a chance to open her mouth Christian had her by the arms and nearly dragged her to the front of the house "Now get the fuck out or so help me"

"Just remember sweetheart, you'll never be enough, you'll never be able to give him what he truly needs, but you'll figure that all out when the time comes, he would be better off if you just stay away from him, believe me you'll thank me in the end when he breaks your heart"

I watched her get into her car and she drove away. He turned around and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me trying to sooth me, but I just couldn't get it out of my head, he wanted me to become his submissive.

"Christian I need to ask you something, is it true did you want me as your sex slave?"

"No…not anymore, I love you Ana only you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life"

"What do you mean not anymore, so you did want me to be whatever it is that she said?" I start to turn to walk away I don't think I could look at him again knowing that he wanted me to be this sex slave to him, I was able to take a few steps away but he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. How could he do this how could he love me but yet want me to be his slave

"Ana please let me try to explain, I know that you probably have a lot of questions and I want to answer them but, if you want to talk about them tomorrow we can"

"No" he let out a long sigh of relief but he could tell by the look on my face there was more that I wanted to say

"What is it Ana?"

"Christian when I said no I didn't mean no we can wait until tomorrow to talk about it, I meant no as in there won't be a tomorrow for us"

"Ana?"

"Christian she is right, I am not good enough for you I won't be able to give you want you need or want, and in the end only I will end up hurt and I can't do that to myself, I love you Christian and I always will"

"Please Ana don't do this" I take a step closer to him and look at him in the eyes, this is it I am saying good bye, but I am doing it because he would be better off with someone else, someone who can give him what he needs. I give him a soft kiss on his lips, he closes his eyes

"Good bye Christian" he doesn't say anything, he doesn't move from the spot I left him he just slowly sinks to his knee's the pain is so unbearable for me to watch, I took off my shoes and lifted up my dress and I ran, I ran as fast as I could, once I was a few blocks away I took out my cell phone and called my dad and asked for him to come and pick me up.

**I'm sorry if that part really sucked, I tried my best, I had so many ideas running in my head and once I wrote them down they just didn't seem right, but I managed to stay with this one because if I didn't I may have never posted at all and I didn't want to do that to all of you. Please be kind with your reviews even if the last part did suck. But I promise the 6 year later will be very good and there will be no cheating what so ever! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so very happy that you all liked the last chapter, I was really worried that none of you were going to like it, and when I said that I had wrote and the rewrote it five times I meant it, I could see everything play out in my head but when I put words to keyboard it just didn't sound right. Thank you all so much, I love reading all your reviews they really so inspire me to keep going, so here is a hint keep up the good reviews and I will keep trying my best to write as best as I can. It only gets better from here on out. **

**Read & Review**

**APOV – 6 years later**

It was Saturday morning and I was sitting at my kitchen table enjoy a cup of tea and a English muffin when I heard my phone buzz from across the table, I looked at the number but I didn't recognize it, I was going to let it go to voice mail but something in my gut told me to answer

"Hello?"

"Yes, Hello this is Doctor Edwards from Seattle Gates Hospital is this Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes speaking"

"Miss Steele I am sorry to call you this early in the morning but we have a patient here by the name of Raymond Steele and you are listed as his emergency contact" Oh no, I feel the phone drop from my hands and fall to the floor, no not my Dad oh god no, I can hear the doctor's voice coming from my phone

"Hello Miss Steele are you there, Hello" I look down with tears filling my eyes and I pick the phone back up and hold it to my ear

"Yes" I say with my voice cracking

"You father is stable at the moment, we will be taking him into surgery very soon, would it be at all possible for you to come to the hospital"

"Yes of course, but it'll take me some time to get there I live in Portland and the drive is about a two hour drive"

"That's fine I will hold off for as long as we can but if your father's condition changes we have to get him in to the OR as soon as possible"

"Yes I understand, I will be there soon"

"Miss Steele I would suggest that you have someone drive you, I don't believe you're in the condition to drive with this amount of news"

"I'll be fine" I'm not fine, in fact I think the doctor is right but I have no one out here in Portland I left all my friends behind is Seattle as soon as I graduated high school.

"We'll see you soon Miss Steele"

"Good bye"

I quickly went into my bedroom and grabbed my overnight bag, I knew I was going to be in Seattle for a while, I grabbed everything I needed and zipped the bag shut I ran back into the kitchen and took my car keys and my phone off the counter I ran outside to my car threw my overnight bag in the back seat and processed to the driver's seat, I put the key into the ignition turned it on I sat there listening to the engine just purr like a baby kitten I put the car into drive and made my way to the interstate, I was in a hurry I tried my hardest to do the speed limit but I just couldn't, my father needed me and I needed to make sure he was ok.

Half way to the hospital I put my blue tooth in my ear and made a few phone calls the first one was to Jose, I told him I should be in town in less than an hour and that as soon as I got to the hospital and got settled into a hotel that I would give him a call to let him know where I was. The next called I made was to Kate, I have missed her so much we talk almost every day on the phone and she comes to visit me in Portland about once a month for a weekend, we would sit and talk paint our nails, do each other's hair you know girly stuff that only 21 year old best friends would do.

I dialed Kate's number it rang 3 times before she answered and when she did I could hear her laughing in the back ground with some one

"Ana, Hey what's up I was expecting your call so early in the morning"

"Kate I am on my was to Seattle I should be there in less than an hour"

"Ana you never come to Seattle, what's wrong?" I can tell that Kate's voice went from being happy to concerned

"Kate it's my dad he's at Seattle Gate Hospital, the doctor called me this morning, I don't know all the details but I am on my way right now"

"Ok Ana I will meet you there"

"Thanks Kate see you soon" I pushed the button on my blue tooth and ended the call I could see the Seattle needle from a distance, I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached the hospital. About 30 minutes later I made it to the hospital I handed my keys to the valet and placed my phone in my back pocket, I walked to the information desk asking which way to the Emergency room, once she gave me the directions I wasted no time at all getting there and when I did I seen that Kate was already standing at the nurses station trying to get as much information as she could as I got closer to her I could hear her start to raise her voice

"I don't think you understand who I am, let me introduce myself my name is Kathrine Grey, my brother in law Christian Grey is one of your biggest benefactors of this hospital, now give me some answers or I'll have your job on the line for this" I couldn't help but to smile, there she is Kate being Kate using any kind of necessary actions she could to find out details about my father.

"Kate" I call out to her and she turns around and smiles

"Ana, I have tried everything to find out your dad's condition, but this lady isn't talking" I turn to look at the woman who is sitting behind the nurses station rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Kate

"Please forgive my friend she was only trying to help, my name is Anastasia Steele I am looking for Dr. Edwards" the nurses gives me a smile and then looks over to Kate and rolls her eyes again she picks up the phone and notify the doctor that I am here

"You can have a seat in the waiting room he'll be out soon to speak with you about your father" I watch as she point to the sign that says ER waiting room with an arrow pointing in the direction of where it is, As I grab Kate's hand she sticks her tongue out at the nurse when she isn't looking and we slowly walk to the waiting room. Once we get into the waiting room Kate and I sit down in two empty seats

"Ana I'm so sorry about your dad, do you have any clue what happened?"

"It's ok Kate, No I don't know anything just that the doctor suggested that I get here as soon as I could and that he would hold off as long as he could before moving my dad to the OR"

"Where are you going to stay? How long do you plan on staying for?

"I have no clue yet Kate that was the last thing that crossed my mind" I can see that Kate wants to ask me something because I see that her lips start to curl into a little smile

"Well you can stay with Elliot and I, we have 2 guestrooms but right now the bathroom in the one is on the fritz and Elliot has been so busy with work he hasn't found time to fix it yet"

"That's nice of you Kate but I would prefer getting myself a hotel room somewhere" to be honest I would rather poke my eye out and eat it before I would spend the night at Kate and Elliot's house, between Ava crying all night long to Elliot's snoring I don't think I would ever get any sleep. I let my mind slip and started to day dream

About 3 years ago Elliot had popped the question to Kate asking her to marry him, he waited until they we're both out of high school of course she said yes and about a month later they tied the knot, Kate didn't want a long engagement. The wedding was beautiful and small just some family and close friends, I didn't want to go but Kate talked me into, Kate had promised me that Christian wasn't going to be there that he was away in twain for a business trip, they went on a yearlong honeymoon traveling all over the world compliments of Christian of course for missing their wedding. Over the last 3 years Christian has helped out his brother by giving him money to start his own construction business which has been a big success for Elliot.

Just a few months ago Kate gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Ava Ann Grey, two guesses where she got the middle name from. I couldn't be happier for Kate she married the love of her life and started a family with him. But me I was sad I ran away, keeping myself away from the love of my life after finding out about Christian and Elena at the coping together event how he was able to keep it from me for so long and only to find out from Elena herself after she sneaked in to the event and cornered me forcing me to listen to her telling me I wasn't good enough for Christian and that I will never be everything he wants out of a woman. I was so young and naïve to believe her but I did, She told me that if I wanted a better life for Christian that I should just stay away and let him get on with his life and forget everything about him, And that's what I did, I stayed away, it was almost too easy, he went away to college so I didn't have to worry about seeing him, I even talked my dad into buying a new house and I even changed schools which was hard for Kate but she knew I had to do it.

But look how far he has come, his dreams came true he made his first million by the age of 21 just like he said he would and now he is 24 and forbs magazine has listened him as the hottest billionaire in the world, yes that's right I said billionaire, he must be very proud of himself to get this far and he didn't have me to drag him down.

I snapped back to the here and now when I heard at set of footsteps walk into the waiting room, I looked up to see who it was and to my relief it was an elderly doctor he looked like he was in pretty good shape.

"Excuse me which one of your ladies is Anastasia Steele?"

"I am" and I stand up and he extends his hand for me to shake it"

"Hello Miss Steele I am Dr. Edwards I am the one who called you"

"Yes, How is my dad is he alright what happened?" I start to question the doctor about how my father is

"Your father is fine Miss Steele" I stop him for a moment "Please call me Ana"

"Ana, I know that I had told you that we would wait as long as we could before taking your father to the OR, but as soon as I hung up the phone with you his blood pressure started dropping and we have no choice but to take him to the OR and stop the internal bleeding that was causing his blood pressure to drop like that, Once we did so, we were able to get the bleeding under control"

"Is he still in the OR, when will he be out, when can I see him, is he going to be ok, how long before he can return home, will I have to get a nurse to come to the house…" I start to question the doctor again

"Whoa, whoa claim down Ana, Yes your father is still in the OR they are just finishing up on him right now, as for everything else we will have to wait and see, as for right now we have him in a medical induce coma and as soon as he is out of the OR they will take him to the ICU where he will be staying in the medical induce coma until we are sure we have everything under control"

"When can I see him?" I ask

"As soon as he is out and transferred to the ICU, then you are free to see him as you wish"

"Thank You"

"You're welcome Ana" he shakes my hand before he leaves and gives Kate a smile and walks out of the waiting room

I stand there and wrap my hands around my arms hugging myself, I look over to Kate and she is on her phone she has a sweet smile on her face which tells me only one thing she must be talking to Elliot to check in on Ava to see how they are doing without her there. While Kate was on the phone I did a little hand jester seeing if she wanted something to drink, she shook her head no and I left the waiting room in search of a vending machine.

As I was walking down the hall way I spotted the vending machine next to a set of elevators, just as I was about to put my dollar in for a cup of tea the elevator doors open and two doctor's get out, they stand behind me and I can hear them lightly talking about a patient, I put my dollar in and make my selection, I watch as the cup drops from the machine and fills with my tea, once all the tea has been disbursed into the cup I lift the plastic shield and take my cup and when I turn around to return back to the waiting room I am met with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Ana? Is that you?"

"Grace, hi, it's been a while" it's been at least 3 years and when I did see her it was only for one day and that was Kate's wedding

"Look at you, you have grown up, I almost didn't recognized you, what are you doing in the hospital?"

"My dad" the tears start to peek through my eyes "I think he was in a car accident and…and…I don't know Grace, they had to take him into the OR to control internal bleeding and they put him into a medical induce coma" Grace pulls me in for a hug and let me cry into her shoulders

"Ana have you called anyone to let them know you're in town?" I know what she is getting at, she wants me to call him and tell him about my dad the fact is that after I graduated high school and moved to Portland my dad and Christian had become close. Not like father son close, but more like take him fishing once a month or let him use his private jet to come and see me and even had Elliot give my dad a job when he lost his two years ago.

"Kate is here with me, and I also called Jose as well"

"That's good dear, at least you're not alone, and I'll come and check on your father tomorrow, ok?"

"Thank you Grace"

"It's my pleasure dear" she unwraps her arms from me and I quickly walk back to the waiting room I am sure Kate is freaking out wanting to know where I was for so long. I walk back into the waiting room and Kate is pacing back and forth.

"Kate are you ok?"

"Oh god Ana, you had me worried, I didn't know where you went or what happened to you"

"I'm sorry Kate, I was at the vending machine and bumped into Grace"

"Oh was she with anyone?" She wants to know if Christian was with her is what she wants to know and thank god he wasn't because I would of lost it even more than I did with just Grace there

"Yes Kate, she was with another doctor talking about a patient before she even noticed it was me in front of her"

"Oh ok" Kate says, almost sounding upset

We sit and wait in the waiting room for about an hour before Dr. Edwards comes back in and tells me that within the next half an hour my father will be transferred to the ICU and that I'll be able to see him and stay there for as long as I need too.

"Ana I have to get going, Elliot has been nonstop texting me, I swear he freaks out at every little thing"

"He is just trying to be a good father Kate, besides if the house burnt down would you prefer it if he didn't call you" I say to her with a little laugh to lighten my own mood

"I guess you're right Ana, Listen if you need anything call me, and if there is any change in your Dad let me know ok"

"I will Kate, thank for being here with me"

"I love you Ana, you're like a sister to me and will Ray he is like my dad too you know we grew up together"

"I know, talk to you later"

"Bye Ana"

I sit and wait and wait, I feel like I have been waiting forever just for someone to come in and tell me that they have moved my father to the ICU, I think I have bite off all my nails and I think I may still have part of my lower lip left. When is someone going to come in and tell me if they moved my father or not, I can't take this anymore, just as I got up to head over to the nurses station a nurse walks in.

"Are you family for Mr. Ray Steele?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter Anastasia Steele"

"Miss Steele, your father is out of the OR and has been transferred to room 3 of the ICU, you can take the set of elevators near the vending machines" she points in the direction down the hall where I was earlier

"Thank you" she gives me a warm smile, and I collect my things from the waiting room and my make my way back down the hallway and over to the elevators, I push the call button and wait until I hear the ping notifying me that my elevator has arrived. Once I step in I press the button for the 3rd floor, the door closes and the elevator lifts me, it takes less than a few seconds for the elevator to reach the 3rd floor and the door opens and I step out.

I look around and for some reason this floor looks really familiar, why does this floor look so familiar to me, it isn't until I start to hear the beeping of the heart monitors that sends a flood of memories back to my head, 6 years ago I was here, I was here because of Christian, for two months I spent every waking hour waiting for him to wake up, the thought of it starts to bring tears to my eyes, I look at the numbers above the door I find it, I nearly stop in my tracks, I'm starting to think that God has a sick sense of humor, as if my day couldn't get any worst they had to put him in the same room that Christian was in 6 years ago after getting nearly beaten to death by that fucking bitch troll, the thought of her just makes me sick, I hope she is still rotting away in jail where she belongs.

Even though for some fucked up reason she got away with everything she did to Christian she wasn't able to get away with what she did to another 15 year old boy when my father told me about it, I nearly killed myself jumping for joy that the bitch was finally locked away for good. I close my eyes and I open the door and walk in, I take a deep breath and open my eyes. There he is laying in the same bed in the same spot Christian did when he was here, hooked up to all different monitors, wires coming out from under the bed sheet. I walked to the bedside where the chair was I sat down and placed my hand under my dad's.

"Oh daddy" I started to cry "I love you so much daddy"

**Ok so I have to go out of town for the day tomorrow for my work, I will try to punch out another chapter and try to post it tonight, if you don't see an update by me tonight I will post an update on Sunday for sure. Thank you all again! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh daddy" I started to cry "I love you so much daddy"

**Ok I just want to say how sorry I am for taking so long for updating, while out of town for work I got extremely sick so I ended up in the hospital for a few nights, turns out I had food poisoning, Yay lucky me! J/K, So writing this chapter was the last thing on my mind, I haven't had a chance to proof read this, I have been just trying to get this out to you as soon as I could, so if it sound like crap I am sorry, I am still under the weather but I just had to bring Christian and Ana together. Anyways I do hope you like it. Please be kind with your reviews, I take it kind of to heart when people say they don't like it or it was poorly written, I just want to say I am not by any means a writer and nor was I ever good during my years in school which would explain all the C and D's I would get. But none the less I am trying my hardest, this is my first time ever really writing any kind of story, I promise that as I start to feel better in the next day or so the chapters will get better and there will be a HEA! **

**APOV**

I sit in the chair next to my father's hospital bed just holding his hand, the reality of it all finally sunk in to me and I let the tears escape from my eyes I couldn't stop them if I wanted too. I tried my hardest to regain control of my never ended sobs but I just had to let nature take its course. I must of fell asleep in the chair because when I woke up it was dark outside I looked over to my father who was still in his coma state and he would remain that way until the doctors decided to bring him out of the medical induce coma, I grab onto the bed rails trying to steady myself my legs had fell asleep and all I could feel was pins and needles.

**GPOV**

After my shift ended at the hospital I took a slow drive home, the while time I was debating if I should tell Christian or not about Ray, one way or another he was going to find out.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Grey" my son screamed into the phone

"Christian it's your mother do you have a minute there is something I need to speak to you about"

"Sorry mom, what seems to be the problem? Here goes nothing

"It's Ray, He was in a car accident this morning"

"Is he ok, why didn't anyone call me sooner?" I can tell the worry in his voice

"As of right now he is fine, they have him in a medical induce coma for the time being"

"Has anyone told…" he is silent for a moment I can tell that his breathing has almost came to a halt "Has anyone called Ana"

"Christian she is already aware and is at the hospital with him" I hear a click from the phone, the line goes dead he must of hung up on me, Crap, Crap, Crap I knew this was going to happen.

"Carrick, I need a drink and you better make it a double"

**CPOV**

I hung up on my mother as soon as she told me that Ana was there at the hospital with Ray, I stopped breathing for a moment I haven't seen her in 6 years I wonder what she looks like, does she still look the same, does she still smell the same when we we're younger, does she even think of me the same way she used to. All these thoughts are rushing in my head, I have to see her, and I need to see her but what if she has someone else in her life now, is she married is she engaged? Then it hits me, does she still love me like she used to, she told me I was the love of her life what if that isn't true anymore. Pull yourself together Grey. I need to see her but it's late now I will wait until the morning and then go to the hospital but what if when I show up she doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe I'll have someone follow her.

"Taylor"

"Sir"

"I need you to do me a favor, I need one of your men to follow someone for me" the look on Taylor face is of that of question.

"Yes sir, I can put Sawyer on it, when would you like this to happen?"

"Right away"

"And the person you want us to follow?"

"Her name is Anastasia Steele" I hand him the piece of paper with Ray's address on it "I want a report on everything she does and where she goes and you must not be spotted"

"Yes Sir"

And just like that Taylor turns on his heel and walks out of my study. I don't know why I am doing this.

**APOV**

I wake up the next morning by the sound of my alarm, I can't believe I managed to sleep a full 8 hours, I haven't done that in years. I quickly jump out of bed and head for the bathroom, I start the water for the shower and undress while I wait for the water to get warmer. Once the bathroom starts to become steamy I get into the shower, oh how it feels so good to wash away the last 24 hours, once I am finished I get out of the shower and go back to my bedroom and dry off and pick out my clothes that I am going to wear for the day which is nothing special just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After getting dressed I grab my keys and my purse and I head outside to my car but I nearly stop in my tracks because parked out front of my father's house is a black SUV, I don't remember it being there last night I wonder who owns it, just as I was about to walk up to it and see who was inside it pulled away, oh well.

I walk back to my car and get in. It take me no time at all to get to the hospital once I am there I have no problem at all finding myself a parking spot, I get out of my car and I heard over to the main entrance of the hospital where I am greeted by a lady in front of the information desk.

"Hello Miss how can I help you"

"I just need a pass I am going up to the ICU to see my father"

"The name?"

"Ray Steele" she checks her computer and writes down my last name and his room number

"There you go, just take the elevators to your left, the ICU is on the 10th floor" Like I didn't already know that but I give her a smile and say

"Thank you"

I follow her directions and heard over to the elevators once I am in front I push the call button and wait until the reach the lobby, as I am waiting I see a man dressed in all black rush into the hospital, he looks as if he has been running he is out of breath when he notices that I am staring at him he turns around and goes down another hallway. Wow, ok that is weird. The elevator doors open and I step in and push the button for the 10th floor, right before the doors close a hand comes in and stops the doors from closing and the same man wearing all black steps in. Ok now I am freaking out, who the hell is this dude.

"What floor?" I ask him

"10th please" Great now I am going to be stuck in an elevator with me all the way to the ICU, when we reach the 4th floor I was so grateful that a few people had got onto the elevator with us. When we reached the 10th floor I see Grace as soon as the doors open

"Grace"

"Anastasia, how are you"

"I'm great Grace, what are you doing here?" I watch as see looks at the man who was in the elevator with me, he nods his head at her and she just has this weird look on her face as if she knows him.

"I just came to see how your father was doing, from what I can tell, all looks good, I wouldn't doubt if they bring him out of the medical induce coma soon"

"That would be amazing, well I don't want to keep you from anything, thank you again Grace for checking in on him, I'm sure if he was awake he would thank you himself"

"Ana, you are like family to us"

"I know, thank you Grace" she gives me a hug before she leaves and walks onto the elevator. As I walk closer to my father's room I feel this small shiver run down my spine. Whoa that was weird I try to brush it off as if it was nothing, I reach my hand for the door knob and open it, there was a man looking out the big window across from my dad's bed, I don't think he heard me open the door because he doesn't move, I think to myself that he must be a doctor or something and just got caught up looking out the window.

"Can I help you?" He slowly turns around and I am met with a pair of gray eyes, gray eyes that I haven't seen in almost 6 tears.

"Ana"

**CPOV**

I'm standing in Ray's room I have been in here for a while now, my mother came in to check on him when she left I found myself staring out the window and looking at the city. I felt a small shiver go down my spine but I figured it's just the A/C in the room kicking on. I heard the door knob turn but I only figured it was a nurse checking in on Ray and making sure everything was ok. But then I heard her voice a voice I haven't heard in over 6 years, her voiced sounded as if she was an angel

"Can I help you" I turn slowly to look at her I was met with her beautiful blue eyes a pair of eyes that has haunted me for the last 6 years

"Ana" she looks shocked to see me.

"Christian" oh how I have missed her say my name

"Hey" Really Grey that's all you can say, I can't seem to get any words out of my mouth right now, I know there are so many other things I would like to say to her but I can't I am just amazed on how she looks, she is the same Ana that she once was but now she has grown into a beautiful woman and here she is standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" she ask

"I heard about Ray, so I came to see him" she looks over to her father and I think I see a smile appear on her face, is she happy to see me or him

"Oh, well I'll leave you alone then" No wait, I don't want her to go she has just got here, FUCK, she doesn't want to see me, think of something Grey

"No its ok you should stay, I was just about to leave anyways" No you weren't you idiot you just got here

"Thanks" she gives me a small smile but doesn't look me in the eyes, that was my cue to leave as I was walking towards the door I turned around she was already sitting on the chair next to her father

"Ana" I pause for a moment, she looks up to me "I'm really sorry about Ray"

"Thank you Christian"

**APOV**

I watch as Christian walks out the door, my mind is still spinning I can't believe I just let him walk out like that what the hell was I thinking, I should of asked him to stay or took him out for coffee to catch up, it has been 6 years I am sure there is so much he has done with his life, I've only heard from what his family has told me and from what I heard in the news or what I read in the paper. But time has sure done him good, he is still handsome as ever, his gray eyes are still the sexiest pair of eyes I have ever laid eyes on, his muscle are more pronounced and his lips, his lips still look as soft as they did when we we're dating. Oh god what should I do, I want to talk to him so bad. The only person I know that can give me sound advice is Kate

***Hey Kate, It's Ana**

***Hey Steele, how's your dad doing? **

***He's fine, listen I need to talk to you, can I come over later**

***Sure, is 3:00 good for you? **

***Yes that's fine see you at 3 xoxo **

I put my phone back into my purse and there was a small tap at the door

"Hello are you Miss Steele?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

"Yes I am Dr. Johnson I'll be attending to your father's for the remainder of his time here in the ICU"

"Oh ok, so how is he doing?" I ask

"Well from the looks of it, all his test and x-rays and scans have come back and it all appears to be normal there is no more internal bleeding or any signs of damage to his skull, so we should be taking him out of the medically induce coma later tonight and we are hoping by the morning he should wake by himself"

"Oh God that is wonderful news, Thank you so much you don't know how happy you have just made me right now" I jump up and hug Dr. Johnson

"I would suggest you to come tonight and be here, the time varies with different people, he could wake up right away or it could take several hours"

"I will be here tonight around 9 o'clock, Thank you so much Dr. Johnson" he gives me a delightful smile and walks out the room, I am jumping for joy at the moment, sometime tomorrow he will be awake.

I sit in the chair next to my dad and think to myself well if I am going to end up being here all night I might as well go out and do some running around before I have to be here later tonight. I grab my purse and my keys and head out the door. On my way out of the hospital I stop at the little gift shop in the main lobby and pick up a little stuff animal for little Ava, she may only be a few months old but hey she is a niece to me and who am I not to spoil my little niece.

When I arrived at Kate's and Elliot's house that black SUV that was parked out front of my father's house was parked in Kate's driveway, All I could think was that maybe it was Elliot that was parked in front of my house making sure I was ok but then he would of came in and he wouldn't of pulled away without saying a word to me, hmm I thought to myself maybe I'm just a little paranoid hundreds of people have Black SUV's. I make my way to the front door and ring the doorbell and in no time at all Elliot was there opening the front door

"Ana banana, look at you, you look amazing"

"Thanks Elliot, you don't look so bad yourself, how are you I have missed you guys so much" I tell him because the last time I have seen him was at his and Kate's wedding

"Come on in, you want something to drink?"

"Water will be fine, Where's Kate?"

"Oh she is um upstairs getting Ava, she just woke up for her nap" Why does it seem like he isn't telling me something.

"I can't wait to see that little munchkin"

"So you staying for dinner?"

"Of course, what are we having?"

"Burgers on the grill, can you believe it, me cooking on a grill" he lets out a little chuckle, last time I remember him cooking on a grill he nearly burnt down his parents' house

"So Elliot when did you and Kate buy an SUV?"

"You mean the one in the drive way, ah…yeah…um…that's not mine, it's…it's"

"Mine" I hear his sweet velvet voice coming from the stair case, I look over to Elliot and he is giving me a I'm innocent type of look don't blame me it was all Kate's idea type of look

"Ana!" Kate says as she walks over to me with Ava in her arms, she wraps her arms around me for a hug and she whispers in my ear "Ana I'm sorry I should of told you he was coming" I hug her back trying to not make it seem that I am mad at her because really I'm not, this was something that needed to get out of the way anyways and after this morning at the hospital I was bound to bump into him again somewhere I am sure "It's ok Kate, I just wish you would of told me before I got here" Letting go of each other I decided to make the first move after all it has been 6 years

"It's good to see you again Christian" Oh boy was it ever, he was no longer in his suit, he was wearing a pair of washed out old jeans and a white t-shirt, his cooper hair looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and he had a pair of white sneakers on that looked as if they had just came off the assembly line.

"Likewise Ana" he says to me with a hint of a smirk on his face

"Ok so who wants to help me get dinner started" Kate asked

"I'll give you a hand Kate, what do you need me to do" I love to cook so of course I would help

We walk into the kitchen and I watch as Kate put Ava in her baby swing and we start to work on dinner. I go into the refrigerator and get everything that we need for a salad and for the fixings for our burgers and lay it all out on the counter, I go back into the refrigerator for a few more things when I hear someone come up behind me and clear their throat

"Ahem" it causes me to jump "I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean to scare you" Christian says to me "I just wanted to get a beer for Elliot and me before we went outside to cook on the grill" I could feel my heart beating out of my chest from being startled, I reached back inside the refrigerator and grabbed two beers and handed them to Christian, as he took the bottle out of my hands his index finger grazed mine and I could feel a shock of electricity rush down my hand and into my arm, it was the same bolt of electricity I had always felt when he used to touch me but this time it felt so much strong so much more intense, our eyes locked for a brief moment I knew he could feel it to, it only took a few seconds for me to come back to reality "Thank you Anastasia" he says in a sweet seductive voice and then walks off to the patio doors that is just off the kitchen

"Ana what the hell was that?" Kate questioned

"What was what Kate" trying to act as if nothing happened

"Don't play coy with me Steele, I have seen that look before, that was the same look you both gave each other the first day we all met" how the hell can see remember that far back

"Kate I don't know what you're talking about, now can we please drop this or we'll never eat dinner"

We finished prepping everything for dinner and sit in the kitchen waiting for the guys to put the burgers on the grill.

"Ana do you remember the four of us we're together and Christian and Elliot wanted burgers" oh how could I forget, we all had no idea what we we're doing Christian and Elliot went out and bought a cheap charcoal grill, five bags of charcoal and about 10 bottles of lighter fluid.

"I remember, none of us knew what we we're doing but the guys insured us they could handle it, that was until Elliot started pouring on the 3rd bottle of lighter fluid" Both Kate and I are in a rip roaring fit of laughter

"And then Christian lit the match and throw it into the grill and then "POOF" I think it took Elliot over a month to grow his eyebrows back" Kate and I are still laughing at the thought of the guys walking around for almost a month with no eyebrows, just then little Ava lets out a tiny little cry but before Kate had a chance to stand up I get up and go over to the swing and pick her up. Elliot and Christian must of heard Ava cry because within second both of them rush into the kitchen

"Is everything ok in here?" Elliot asks

"We are fine Elliot, Ana and I we're just talking about the first time you used a grill, and our out bursts of laughing must have woken up Ava" Kate tells her husband as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and begins to kiss him passionately.

"Let's go outside Ava, you don't need to see how you we're conceived just yet" I say to Ava in a little baby voice walking her out of the kitchen and into the back yard in my arms, I didn't hear him but I felt him as Christian walked up behind me.

"I don't think we will be eating anytime soon" Christian says to me with a tiny chuckle in his voice

"Can you blame them, they are in love with each other, it's hard to keep your hands off someone when you're in love with them" I tell him, his face suddenly turns sad and for a moment I thought he was going to say something but he doesn't, and I am grateful that he didn't because I started to feel a lump in my throat build, oh god how I want to tell him that for the last 6 years I have done nothing but think about him. "I'm going to go break those to apart, I need to be back at the hospital by 9"

"By 9 why so late? Doesn't visiting hours end at 8?" he asks me, should I tell him or should I wait, I mean after all him and my father are close

"After you left Dr. Johnson came in and told me that all the test and scans came back normal and that they we're going to take him out of the medically induce coma and that they weren't sure how long it would take before he started to wake on his own, he recommended that someone should be there when he woke up"

"And you're going to be there all night, alone?" he asks

"Well not actually, my dad will be there" I say jokingly but he doesn't seem to find it funny.

"Would you mind some company?"

"Who? You?" Please say no, please say no

"Yes if you wouldn't mind, your dad and I have become close you know after you…" Shit!

"Christian…I" I want to tell him, I want to explain to him how naive I was back then I mean come on I was only 15 for crying out loud and to have someone drop the ball on me. "Of course you can come" Ah fuck it, besides what else was I going to do but sit there alone in my own thoughts that would of wrecked my brain.

"Thank you Ana I mean that, friends?" sucking my teeth I wave my head side to side to make it seem that I am pondering his question about us being friends

"Deal" it looked as if he was going to come in for a hug to me but I just couldn't do it, really, I couldn't one touch for him would send my body into overdrive and I am still trying to cool my jets from his finger touching me after giving him the beers, so all I could think of to do was give him a slight smile and shrug my shoulders hoping that he would take the hint.

Dinner was amazing, I said my good byes to everyone before heading to my car. The drive back to the hospital was maddening to me everything from today was spinning around in my head, it feels like no time has ever passed between Christian and I, I really thought after seeing him and Kate and Elliot's that we we're going to end up fighting with each other about who broke who's heart or something stupid like that but we didn't we really got along great with each other and he even asked to be friends which is always a good start. Right?

**Ok again I am sorry it took me so long, I am still under the weather, I just want to say I'm sorry ahead of time if this chapter didn't turn out so good, but I really wanted to get it out and I wanted Christian and Ana to come face to face with each other and start back off as friends before it becomes hot and heavy again, Ok listen to me I am rambling on and on must be the pills kicking in to kill this headache of mine. Please be kind with the reviews I do take them to heart and it kills me when someone leaves a bad one. I'm trying here **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all! I am feeling much better now, I just can't believe I got freaking food poisoning, never in my life had I ever imagine that I would get it. Note to self: Never let your co-workers talk you into eating at a hole in the wall bar after a long business meeting. **

I make it to the hospital just before 9, when I walk into my father's hospital room I am greeted by Dr. Johnson

"Miss Steele, I was starting to think you weren't going to show"

"I'm sorry, I had to stop at home to grab a change of clothes" there was a knock on the door both the doctor and I looked over to see who it was, I would be lying if I said my heart didn't sink into the pit of my stomach thinking that it was Christian, but it wasn't it was a nurse coming in with a tray of needles and vials of what I could of think was stuff to help start the process of waking up my dad.

"Ok I'm going to explain how this is going to happen, around 9:30 we are going to start with a low dose of XYZ** (I know there is a certain drug they use but I have no clue what the name of it is, so I am calling it XYZ) **then every 3 hours we will give him another low dose"

"How soon do you think it will take for him to wake up?" I ask

"He could wake up within the first hour or he could wake up a little after the last dose, it all depends on how his body reacts to it" I watch as he takes the needle and adds a small amount of the medication into the needle, he flicks the tip of the needle to insure there are no bubbles and inserts into his IV

"Now we wait, I'll be back in a couple of hours but if anything happens please use the call button to get ahold of a nurse"

"Thank you Dr. Johnson" I stand next to my dad for about ten minutes hoping that this medication would take effect right away and that he would wake up, but it doesn't so I take out my PJ bottoms and a camisole that I grabbed from my dad's house and go into the bathroom to change. When I was finished there he was sitting on the couch that the nurses brought in for me to sleep on, something must be wrong with my hearing because I didn't even hear him come in.

"I didn't think you were going to come" I say to him

"Sorry I had some things I had to take care of" he tells me "So what did they say?" he asked

"Well they are starting him on low dosages of medication to help him wake up, they said he could wake up anytime or it could take several hours" I explain to him

"Well since it could take a few hours, we might as well get comfortable" he pats down at the side of the couch to sit next to him, in my head I am squealing like a little school girl. I go and take a seat next to him on the couch, I pull my knees up to my chest and let out a sigh

"What's wrong?" He asks me

"I'm just thinking about how much more time off of work I am going to need after my dad wakes up, he is going to need a lot of help around the house and I don't know if I can get that much time off of work"

"Where do you work?" oh I am so embarrassed to even tell him this

"Barns and Noble" I hear him start to laugh

"Ana, you're kidding me right? You have a degree in English literature and you're working at Barns and Noble"

"Not all of us can be a CEO of a billion dollar company Christian" I tell him and then stick my tongue out at him

"But wasn't that your dream Ana, didn't you want to be a CEO of your very own publishing house?" he remembers that, god what else does he remember

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, I remember everything you have ever told me" I can't help but let a signal tear fall from my eye, but I quickly wipe it away before he has the chance to notice it was falling

"Soooo, what's new with you, is your girlfriend going to be mad that you're not with her tonight" well it was now or never to get that out of the way, I already know that he'll have a come back

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment" I let out the breath I was holding not realizing I was even holding it

"What about you, is your boyfriend going to be mad at you for being away for so long" there it is ladies and gentlemen the question we all have been waiting for, well the question I am sure he has been waiting for

"Nope" popping the P "So what's it like being the being the big bad Christian Grey that I have heard about" he looks at me frowning as if he has no clue what I am talking about "Oh come off it Christian, Kate tells me everything"

"It's all for show Ana, if I wasn't the big bad Christian Grey to all my employees I wouldn't be where I am today, let me ask you something Ana?"

"Sure"

"Did you really have to leave?"

"Christian…I"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up, come on I brought my laptop you want watch a movie"

"Sure what you do you have?"

"We can watch Robin Hood, I know how much you used to love Kevin Costner"

"Ok" I watch as he clicks away at his computer and the movie starts, I had to sit closer then I had expected to him to be able to hear it, I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine, almost throughout the whole movie I cry and every time he inches closer to me until his arms are wrapped around me, towards the end of the movie I slowly start to drift off to sleep and I swear I thought I heard Christian whisper that he still loves me.

Around 4 o'clock in the morning I am awaken by a nurse who has come into the room to check on my dad's vitals, and I was still wrapped in Christian's arms with my head on his chest, I slowly raise trying my hardest not to wake him so that I could make sure everything was ok with my dad.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes of course, this is the last dose we're giving him, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, you and your husband look so peaceful sleeping together like that" I felt my cheeks get warm when she said husband, I have dreamt so many times before when I was younger that Christian and I we're married, but now it's a thing of the past.

"Oh he isn't my husband, just a friend"

"Well he must be a very good friend if he is staying with you until your father wakes up"

"Thank you" she leaves the room but instead of going back over to the couch next to Christian I sit on the chair next to the bed. Oh how I wish my dad would wake up and just start talking to me. But instead I start talking to him "Dad if you can hear me, I wish you would wake up, I swear daddy I'll move back to Seattle and take care of you and never leave you again, I've missed you so much living in Portland, I've missed everything over the last few years, please daddy please wake up. The tears start to build up in my eyes and my body starts to shake a little but I feel a warm pair of hands rub the sides of both my arms.

"Hey its ok he'll wake up soon, and when he does I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" I turn around to Christian and he embraces me in a hug, my head is resting on his chest, I feel his hands move to my chin and he lifts my head to look at him and he starts to lower his head to me, oh my lord he is going to kiss me, this is it, it's happening just when his lips are an inch away from me, I hear a small groan coming from my father's direction and I turn my head right before Christian kisses me. Oh thank god he's starting to wake, leave it to my dad to wake up at the perfect time but I am grateful because I don't know how I would feel with Christian kissing me, it has been so long since I felt his lips on mine and I just know right now it's for the best that we remain friends.

"Daddy?" I hear a few more moans and groans coming out of my father's mouth, I grab his hand and I can feel that it's warm, he must be waking up, and his eyes are starting to twitch. I look over to Christian and I can see the look of disappointment on his face from not being able to kiss me but it fades away when he starts to notice that my dad is waking up.

"Ray? It's Christian, Ana's here, wake up Ray" he begins to say to my dad "I'm going to get a nurse, stay with your dad I'll be right back" Christian walks out of the room and about five minutes he comes back in with the same nurse I was talking to before.

"Your hus…um friend said your dad is starting to wake, is that right?"

"Yes, his eyes are twitching and I heard a few moans and groans coming from his mouth"

"Well that's a start, but it may take a few more hours before he is fully awake, just give it some time" I give her a nod and she smiles at us both before walking out the door. I walk over to the couch and take a seat a few minutes later Christian comes and joins me.

"You alright?" he asks noticing that I was in deep thought about something

"Yeah I was just thinking about a few things, nothing too important to worry about" I tell him, but really I'm thinking about everything, from the day I met Christian to the day I left him at the coping together event. Did he go back to the life he used to live before he met me? Does he still have those demons, does he still have those needs.

"Christian we're friends right? And friends can talk openly to each other right?"

"Of course we're friends Ana, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't"

"There are a few things I wanted to ask you, but I want you to be honest with every question I ask you" Here goes nothing.

**CPOV**

"There are a few things I wanted to ask you, but I want you to be honest with every question I ask you" Oh this doesn't sound good, but I have a feeling I know where she is going with this

"What is it Ana, you can ask me anything" lair!

"Are you still into….you know, I mean I know that when we we're…together it never came up until the end, but did you go back to it" Ah fuck! Well better get this out of the way now

"I did, but it was only for a short period of time, I thought it was what I needed, in the beginning it was fun"

"Fun?"

"Having woman do what I told them to do, having them please my every need, but it wasn't until about 3 years ago that I realized that it wasn't what I really needed in my life" what I needed was to be loved and there hasn't been anyone out there that has ever loved me the way Ana loved me

"So you stopped, like cold turkey, was it hard?" she ask me

"It was hard, but because of stopping it I became a better person, I was always so cold and distant to people when I was a part of the BDSM life, and I didn't like what it was doing to me, to my family, they had all seen that I had changed again"

"Do you miss it?" not as much as I have missed you I say to myself

"Sometimes, but it's not something I need anymore" she nods her head in approval at me.

For about another hour or so we just continue talking about our lives, I explained to her how I started my company by borrowing the $100,000 from my father, and started off small by buying little companies and flipping them for a profit, and I kept doing that until I made Grey Holdings what it is today a multibillion dollar business with me as the CEO, she explained to me why she changed schools and how she moved to Portland to go to Washington State university to become an English lit major. We also talked about Elliot and Kate and how they tried for over a year to get pregnant with Ava. It felt good to talk to her, we have both missed so much over the last 6 years. Around 5:30 she started to fall asleep, right when I was about to get up giving her the couch and giving myself the chair she shifted and ended up curled up on me with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist, and I leaned my head down she still smelled of vanilla and apples just like she used to so long ago. I fought so hard to stay awake but I couldn't sleep had token over and I found myself dreaming of Ana.

We we're living in a beautiful house near the lake in was a warm August afternoon, Ana was lying in a meadow with her hand rubbing her pregnant belly, I was walking with a little boy no more than 2 years old, he had gray eyes like mine, but his smile, his smile was all Ana that's when I came to realizes he was my son. My son, my beautiful little boy, I'm a daddy. He takes my hand and we run over to Ana in the meadow "Hello Mrs. Grey".

I wake up from my dream, now I know what I need to do I need to win Ana's trust back and most of all her heart, I don't care how long it takes me, even if it takes me forever I know she is the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. She is still sleeping but she is softly talking in her sleep I smile down at her and kiss the top of her head and look over to Ray and to my surprise he is awake and smiling at me, his voice is raspy but he starts to talk

"You two we're meant for each other, weather she knows it or not, whatever you have to do Christian to get her to see it, do it" he tells me

"I will Ray, I will"

**I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but I didn't want to make you guys wait that long, I hope you like it. Now the fun begins Christian try's to win over Ana's heart. FYI there will be tiny jumps, one month here, one month there and so on, I don't want it where it only takes a day for them to get back together they have to rebuild their friendship even though the love is there, but what is love without friendship you can't have one without the other. **


	18. Chapter 18

"I will Ray, I will"

**You guys ROCK! That's all, carry on reading…lol Sorry it took me a while to update I had to make up the work I missed from being sick so I was extremely busy. **

**APOV**

I think I must be dreaming because I hear what sounds like my dad and Christian talking but I know that can't be true because he has yet to wake up. I slowly open my eyes and I see that Christian is looking at me, he has this great big smile on his face, I see that I was laying on his chest, how the hell did I end up there but I have to admit it was one of the best naps I have taken in a very long time. I almost freeze when I hear another voice in the room

"Good morning Annie" I look up at Christian again and his smile goes wider and I turn my head ever so slowly and look over to see my father sitting up in bed with his eyes open and a smile on his face as well, I jump off the couch and run over to the bed and put my arms around my dad he lets out a few painful moans and winces his eyes "Careful kiddo you don't want to break me anymore than I already am"

"Oh Daddy" I can't help it but to hug him tighter, I don't care the face that he is awake is all that matters to me right now "Daddy what happened, all the doctors know what that you were in a car accident"

"I was on my way to the store to pick up a few things that I needed for a fishing trip, I was stopped at a stop light. It turned green and as soon as I got half way into the intersection as car that was speeding came out of nowhere and hit the driver's side of the car, that's the last thing I remember before blacking out"

"I nearly died when the hospital called me all I could think about was losing you, I've already lost one parent I didn't want to lose another" I start to cry and I feel my dad pick up my hand and squeeze it

"Annie I'm not going anywhere"

"I know that daddy I was just scared, I never wanted to leave your side, I only went home to eat and sleep"

"Home? You drove back to Portland every night Annie that's not wise"

"No daddy I staying at your house and I plan on staying there until you are fully recovered"

"Annie what about your job"

"Dad you are more than important than a stupid job at a book store, besides who knows maybe I'll move back to Seattle and put my degree to use"

"Really?" I hear Christian say as he gets off the couch and walks over to the other side of the bed where I am standing

"I don't know maybe"

"Annie that would be wonderful to have you back home with me" my dad is grinning from ear to ear at the thought of me possibly moving back to Seattle, maybe it might be a good thing if I do, I could find a better job, I'll be able to see Kate and help with little Ava.

Christian starts to yawn, he must of not gotten any sleep last night "Christian why don't you go home and get some sleep, I got things covered here" I say to him as I myself start to yawn "You both look like you could use some sleep"

"Dad I'm fine, it's nothing that a cup of coffee can't fix" I tell my father

"Annie I'm not going anywhere right now, you need your sleep after you get a couple of hours in then come back and visit with me"

"Ok dad, I'll be back in a couple of hours, you get some rest too" I gather up my things and I watch as Christian does the same, I give my dad a kiss on the cheek before I leave but Christian is still inside the room, when I get to the elevator I push for the call button and wait, once they arrive I step in and push for the lobby just as the doors are about to close a hand reaching in and stops the doors from closing even more, the door open up again and Christian steps inside.

"Sorry I thought you were staying longer with my dad"

"No just wanted to make sure Ray had everything that he needed before I left"

"That was nice of you" as the elevator reaches the main lobby Christian and I both step out

"Well I guess I'll see you around" I start to walk out the main lobby door when I hear footsteps run up from behind me

"Ana wait" I turn around and see Christian running towards me, god he looks so good in the morning light

"What's the matter Christian?"

"Um I just wanted to know if you need a ride back to Ray's house"

"No I'm good my car is right over there" I point to the direction of my car

"Oh ok then, I guess I'll see you around maybe" he says to me, I give him an apologetic smile and continue walking to my car

Once I arrive at my dad's house I am completely exhausted, I skip taking a shower and crawl right into my old bed, I lay there thinking to myself about what Christian and I have talked about, maybe I should move back to Seattle I'm sure I would have no trouble at all finding a job in the city, not to mention how happy it would make my father to be back in the same zip code as him, but first thing first is I need to make sure my father is back to his normal self again before I even start to think about anything. It doesn't take me long before I fall sleep.

I wake up several hours later by my phone, it's a text from Kate

***Hey Steele, haven't heard from you in a while, how's your dad doing? **

***He's good, better than good he woke up this morning **

***That's good, did Christian ever show up last night at the hospital?**

***Yeah he did, he stayed up most of the night talking, and we both dozed off here and there**

***Good I'm glad you two are able to be friends again, who knows maybe one day you'll be more than just friends again :p **

***I don't think so Kate, listen I am going to go jump in the shower and head back over to the hospital, I'll give you a call later tonight**

***Ok Steele talk to you later **

Once I am finished with my shower and fully dressed I drive over to the hospital, I get up to my father's room and he is sitting in bed watching TV. When he finally pulls himself away from staring at the TV he gives me one of his award winning smiles and waves to me to come and give him a hug.

"You're looking better Annie, I take it you got some sleep"

"I did, I feel much better now, how about you, how are you feeling?"

"Well now that you're here I feel much better"

"So have you talk to a doctor yet?"

"A Dr. Johnson came in about an hour ago" I give him a nod of my head knowing that I know who he is talking about "He told me that I will have to stay here for about a week or so and then maybe I'll be able to go home"

"Well that sounds amazing, I have even some more amazing news for you that I think you might enjoy" I was really debating about this but now I think it is finally time, being away for so long has not only been heart ache on me but I know it has been on my dad as well

"And what might that be Annie?"

"I think I'm going to move back home, that is of course if you'll let me stay with you until I can get myself a job and be able to afford an apartment of my own" I see my father's eyes light up like a Christmas tree

"Annie are you kidding me, of course you can come back home, you know you always have a home with me"

"Thanks daddy" I lean down and give him a hug but I stop short when I see that he starts to wince from the pain

"It's just a cracked rib Annie, nothing that won't heal in time" he then pulls me back down to give me another hug and he kisses me on my forehead

As the day comes to an end I kiss my dad good bye and head back to his house, on my way home I stop at the local burger shop and pick myself up something to eat. When I walked into the house I plopped myself down on the couch and reached for my phone and decided to call Kate.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Kate it's me"

"Ana, I'm so glad you called, so how is everything?"

"Everything is great Kate, they told my dad that he should be able to go home in a week or so"

"I'm happy to hear that Ana"

"I have some even more great news for you Kate"

"Oh yeah what is that Steele, you and Christian finally kissed and made up" I knew she was going to say that to me

"No Kate come on really?"

"I'm sorry Ana ok finish what you were saying"

"I'm moving back to Seattle" she is screaming in my ear and I am sure jumping up and down too, I hear her drop the phone and tell Elliot.

"OMG Ana, you don't know how happy you have just made me, we need to go out and celebrate your home coming"

"I don't know Kate, dad is still in the hospital and I haven't even thought of how I am going to move everything back and where I am going to store it all"

"Ana I'm not talking about tonight, maybe this Saturday, and Elliot and I can help you move everything, and you can store everything in our garage there is more than enough room"

"Ok I'll think about it"

"Does Christian know that you're moving back?"

"Well he was the one who gave me the idea, but no I haven't told him and Kate please don't say anything to him, I'll tell him when I am ready"

"Ok I won't say anything, Ana I have to go Ava is crying" the sounds of Ava crying flows through the phone

"Ok bye Kate talk to you later"

"Bye"

The week has gone by very smoothly as well as my father's recovery all though he has a while to go but he has been able to get out of bed and walk around the floor for a bit to keep the circulation going in his leg to prevent blood clots, almost all the bruises are gone, he looks almost as good as new. Kate has been calling me all morning and most of the afternoon but I have been ignoring her calls, I already know why she is calling she wants to go out tonight to celebrate my home coming which was about two days ago when we unloaded everything out of the moving truck and into her garage.

Out of nowhere there is a knock at the front door which pretty much scares the crap out of me because I was not expecting anyone to come over. I walk over and look through the peep hole only to see Kate stand on the other side of the door and believe me when I tell you this she does not look happy. I slowly open the door biting my lip and trying to smile at the same time so that she wouldn't be to mad at me for not answering her calls.

"Ana I have been calling you since this morning why in god's name have you not picked up the phone"

"Sorry" is all I seem to be able to say to her as she pushes her way into the house

"Ana you promised that you would go out tonight to celebrate your home coming"

"No Kate I didn't promise I told you that I would think about it"

"Come on Ana please, Grace has already agreed to watch Ava for us, this is the first time since Ava was born that Elliot and I been out Pllleeeaaasseee" Oh lord here is comes the puppy dog eyes with a pouting lip

"Fine, where are we going?"

"We are going race car driving"

"Race car driving are you nuts!" she has lost her mind if she thinks I am going race care driving

"No I'm not nuts, this is something that Elliot and I have been wanting to do for a long time and we needed two other people to come with us, so now we can do it"

"What do you mean two other people I am only one person Kate or have you been drinking already and seeing doubles" please let her say she has drinking, please let her say she has been drinking

"We may have asked Christian to come with us" she says quietly under her breath

"I'm sorry could you speak up a little because I could have sworn you just said you asked Christian to come as well"

"Ok, I did, but he said if you didn't feel comfortable with him going that he stay home, but then Elliot and I wouldn't be able to drive the race cars and I don't know when we'll be able to get another night to ourselves" Shit I knew this was going to come down to be

"Ok fine I'll go, but on one condition, I get to pick out the car I want to drive in"

"Deal, we'll pick you up at 7" ugh what did I just get myself into.

Around 7 o'clock just as I was putting the finishing touches on my eyeliner I hear the doorbell ring "Yet a minute I yell" I quickly put on my flats and grab my phone and the house keys and run to the front door, when I open the door Christian is standing there looking oh so yummy, he is wearing a tight black t-shirt showing off all his muscles on his upper body, a pair of dark colored jeans and white sneakers, and the smell that is coming off of him is making me so weak at the knees I just want to jump him

"Hi where's Kate and Elliot?"

"Elliot waned to take his corvette so I told Kate I would pick you up, is that ok?"

"Ah yeah sure that's fine" somehow I have a feeling Kate was the one who talked Elliot into taking his corvette, got to love that woman for trying to play match maker again. I follow him to the waiting SUV and there is a man standing near the passenger door, If I had to guess I would say he is in his mid to late 30's he has ginger colored hair and dressed in a black suit.

"Anastasia Steele, this is Taylor my head of security"

"Hello Taylor nice to meet you"

"Ma'am" he says and then gives me a quick nod. Really do I look like I am that old to be called ma'am

"Wow Christian you have your own personal security team, I must say I am a little impressed" I say to him with a raised eyebrow

"Well when you're the richest man in all of Seattle and possible the world, you need someone like Taylor by your side watching your back" he tells me as we are getting into the back of the SUV. I watch as Taylor shuts the door and walks over to the driver's seat and gets in, before I knew it we we're off heading to the city.

When we pull up to the race track Elliot and Kate are nowhere in sight, the car comes to a stop and just as I was about to open the car door Christian is already on the other side opening the door for me and extending his hand for me to take so that I wouldn't have any trouble getting out. I give him a smile and let him lead the way into the complex, once we are inside the smell of racing fuel fills the air, it reminds me of the time when I was about ten years old and my dad and I took a trip to Daytona.

"Where are they" I ask while checking my phone to see if I have any missed calls or texts

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly, come let's have a drink while we wait for them to show up" I nod my head and follow him over to the bar area

"What would you like to drink?"

"Just water, I don't think it would be wise to have anything strong before we go racing"

"Point well-made Miss Steele" Christian flags down the bartender and orders water for the both of us, when the bartender comes back with our water, my cell phone starts to buzz it's a text message from Kate

***Ava is running a fever we won't be able to make it**

***Is she ok, do you need me to come over?**

***No Grace is on her way over now, we'll go out next week when she is better **

***Ok **

***Enjoy your night ;) **Why do I have a feeling this way a set up?

"Well it looks like Elliot and Kate won't be able to make it tonight Ava came down with a fever, but your mother is on her way over there to make sure everything is ok from what Kate told me"

"Well I suppose I better take you back home then" Christian says to me with a look of disappointment on his face

"No its ok why don't we hang out for a bit, friends right?"

"Ok what do you want to do?" he asks

"Bowling!" I shout as I jump from my seat

"Bowling?"

"Yeah why not, it'll be fun, come on how about it" he takes a sip of his water and it seems like he is questioning himself if he should go or not

"Ok let's do it, let's go bowling" I couldn't help myself I started jumping up and down in excitement, it has been ages since I have went bowling

**CPOV**

I arrive with Ana at the nearest bowling alley we could find, she looks as giddy as a school when we see that it is moonlight bowling night. I pay for our shoes and a lane, she goes in screech of a bowling ball I have to admit I have no idea what the hell I am doing but I go look for a ball for myself. Once we get our shoes on we start our game, music is playing and the lights go out and the black lights go on. A waitress comes over to our lane and asks us if we waited any drinks, I ordered myself a beer and Ana ordered a southern comfort and ginger ale.

Two hours and ten drinks later our scores started to show just how much we've had to drink, when it was Ana's turn up to bowl instead of throwing it down the lane it fell out of her hand and hit me in the groan I doubled over in pain and she came running over

"OMG Christian I am so sorry" she says to me trying to control her laughter in, but I can't help but to laugh myself as the alcohol is still in my system

"I'm…Ok…I…Think" I say between gasps of air

"Mr. Grey I think we need to get you home and put some ice on it" she tells me while giggling

"Ok" is all I can manage to say while trying to stand up but my feet fail me, I feel her hands wrap around my waist trying to help me stand, I'm still hunched over but with her help I manage to make it to the front door of the bowling alley where Taylor is standing.

"Taylor we need to get your boss home and get him some ice" Ana tells Taylor and we stand there and wait for him to bring the car around.

When we arrive in the parking garage of Escala Taylor pulls up to the elevator so that I wouldn't have to walk far, she pushes for the call button and almost immediately the elevator opens and we step in, the door closes and she doesn't know what to press and I tell her

"Penthouse"

"Ok" she pushes the button for the penthouse and she looks confused again, no doubt it's because she has to punch in the code

"0-9-1-0-8-9" I tell her, and she types it in but then looks at me, no doubt that she has figured out that the code is her birthdate and always has been since I bought the penthouse at Escala, the elevator comes to a halt and the doors open to the foyer of the penthouse. She opens the door to the penthouse and her mouth drops to the floor.

**APOV**

Holy shit! I don't think I have ever seen an apartment this big before in my life, he has windows from floor to ceiling, there are famous paintings all over the walls, he has a grand piano sitting in the middle of the living room, I mean come on who does that, Christian does that's who I say to myself he always did say go big or go home. There is a staircase that goes to a second level of his apartment from what I can see there is about 5 rooms I have no clue how many of them are bedrooms or how many are bathrooms.

He points over to this L-shape couch which is a dark gray color, we slowly walk over there and I help him down onto the couch.

"Where's your kitchen I'll go get you some ice"

"It's through those double doors over there" he points

"Ok don't move I'll be right back" I get off the couch and head over to the double doors and walk into the kitchen, and I first spot a tea towel hanging from the stove which I grab and then I walk over to the refrigerator and open the freezer to grab some ice, I take a hand full of ice and put it in the towel and head back out to the living room area. Just as I was about to swing the door open a woman walks in and we both let out a bloody curdling scream.

I heard two sets of footsteps running towards the kitchen, the first person that runs into the kitchen is Taylor Christian's bodyguard and he is looking at both of us woman trying to figure out what is going on, then Christian comes running into the kitchen half hunched over and looking at both of us. No one has said anything yet at this point but I see Christian whisper something into Taylor's ear and he gives him a polite nod and walks back into the living room, now it's just the three of us standing in the kitchen.

"Gail I'm sorry where are my manors this is Anastasia Steele she is an old friend of mine from high school, Ana this is Gail Jones my housekeeper"

"Miss Steele, pleasure to meet you I am sorry to have scared you the way I did Mr. Grey didn't mention that he was brining company back with him to Escala"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I was just getting ice for Christian, and we had a little accident with a bowling ball" she looks over to Christian and see that he is hunched over

"Well while I am in here is there anything I can get for the two of you?" she looks at me and then over to Christian

"Yes, coffee please Gail" Christian tells her

"And for you Miss Steele?"

"A cup of tea would be wonderful"

"I'll bring it out when it is ready"

I walk over to Christian and wrap my arm around his waist and walk him back to the couch in the living room area. I hand him the towel with the ice and I watch as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, I turn my head to look away as he puts the towel with the ice on his manhood, as much as I would love to do that for him I couldn't.

"I'm sorry about that I should have told you I have a live in housekeeper" he tells me

"It's ok" Gail walks out of the kitchen with our drinks and places them on the coffee table in front of us

"Will there be anything else Mr. Grey?"

"No I think we are good for the rest of the night Gail thank you"

"Have a good night Sir" She turns to me "nice to have met you Miss Steele"

"Thank you and good night to you"

Wow what a night, Kate and Elliot ditches us, then we go bowling only to end up drunk and me accidently throwing my bowling ball at Christian's manhood oh and let's not forget what happened in the kitchen just moments ago. I look at the clock that is on his wall and see that it's late

"Well I better get going" I tell him

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow to prep for Monday when I go out looking for a job"

"Oh ok" he says with a sadden face, I am not sure but I get a feeling that he doesn't want me to leave, I don't want to leave either but I do have so much to do tomorrow, I need to go shopping for an outfit to wear for interviews and I need to get a few things for my dad for when he comes home from the hospital, this is all so confusing for me right now, I still have such strong feelings for Christian but I still feel that it would be wrong to move to fast into a relationship with him and I am not even sure if he even feels the same about me anymore. What to do, what to do. I got it

"Do you want to catch a movie with me sometime this week? That's if you're not busy with work or anything" His eyes light up and he has a tiny smirk on his face

"Yeah that'll be great, can I get you a ride home?"

"No it's ok I can grab a cab to take me home, no need to trouble yourself over me"

"It's no trouble at all in fact I insist, I'll have Taylor take you home" as if on cue Taylor comes out of a room and is standing near the main door, Christian gets up from the couch and walks with me over to the door, I turn around to look at him, oh god how I would love to give him a sweet and passionate kiss goodbye but I can't it would be wrong friends don't kiss good bye like that. Do they? Before I even had a chance to thank him his lips were on mine, I felt a spark pass between us the kiss was soft and sweet nothing like I have ever felt before. All memories from when Christian and I were together came rushing back to me I felt as if I was on cloud nine but soon enough a storm cloud came racing in and I remembered why him and I were no longer together, the bitch trolls words came popping into my head "you'll never be good enough for him you won't be able to give him what he really needs" I break away from the kiss and I could feel the tears coming but I didn't want him to see them, I don't want him to see the pain that I am in. I still love him so much but if I am not good enough for him than there really isn't any place for me in his heart.

"I have to go" I hurry myself into the elevator where Taylor is waiting for me, I'm facing the wall so he can't see the tears coming down, once I hear the doors close I finally turn and Taylor is handing me a tissue to dry my tears.

"He really is a good man Miss Steele" Taylor says to me


	19. Chapter 19

"He really is a good man Miss Steele" Taylor says to me

**Thank You all for the wonderful reviews. Sorry it took me a while to update. Also after thinking about it for a while i think I'm not going to do any jumps at all and just let them be together. Hope you enjoy**

**CPOV**

I haven't heard from Ana in over a week, she never called or tried to get ahold of me for the movie we we're supposed to see, I know it's because of the kiss, but I couldn't help myself I just need to feel her lips on mine but I think that kissed cost me everything of a chance with her, I know that she told me that she just wanted to be friends but I have let my feelings for her get the best of me. My mother called a few days ago letting me know that Ray has been released from the hospital maybe that is why she hasn't called at least that's what I hope is the reason for her not calling me but I know deep down that isn't the case, I knew I shouldn't of kissed her what the fuck am I going to do? There is only one thing I can do, I think I need to pay a visit to my brother and his wife.

"Hey bro what a nice surprise, we weren't expecting you"

"Yeah sorry, where's Kate I need to speak to her"

"She's upstairs with Ava putting her down for a nap"

I walk up the stairs and head to Ava's bedroom where I see Kate sitting on a rocking chair trying to get Ava to go down for a nap. I don't think I have ever said this before but watching Kate hold my niece is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"Hey" I whisper as I walk into the bedroom

"What are you doing here?" she whispers back

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Something or someone?" she asks me, and then it hits me of course she has talked to Ana they are best friends why wouldn't they talk to each other

"I think I fucked it up again Kate, I know what I did was wrong I should have never kissed her, I know she said she just wanted to be friends but I don't want to be just friends, she is the love of my life and always will be, I can't see myself with anyone else but her for the last 6 years all I have ever thought about was her, I should of chased her that night 6 years ago"

"Christian I understand what you're saying, but you need to give it some time, believe me when I tell you that she is still in love with you but right now she is scared she is going to end up heart broken, what you need to do is take baby steps"

"Baby steps?" I question her

"You know take things slow, don't push things to happen"

"Got it, take things slow, so buying her flowers would be out of the question?"

"Seriously Christian have you not listened to a word I have said"

"I'm only kidding Kate, now can I please hold my niece"

"Who would have thought Christian Grey has a soft side"

After leaving my brother's house I find myself driving I don't know where I am going but I just keep on driving. About two hours later I find myself in the high schools parking lot I can't help but to think of all the good memories I have shared here with Ana from the first time laying eyes on her, to walking her to her class, driving her home she means so much to me. That's it I can't take it anymore I need to see her and I need to see her now.

I pull up in front of Ray's house I don't know if I should go inside or not, what if she doesn't want to see me and closes the door in my face. Fuck it I don't care I just want to see her even if she does close the door on my face. I get out of the car and walk to the front door and ring the doorbell, I stand outside waiting until I hear the door unlock the door slowly opens and she is standing there in a pair of shorts and tank top.

"Christian what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, you didn't call"

"Christian I…" I put my hands up to stop her from talking

"I know, what I did was stupid I shouldn't have kissed you like I did and I'm sorry" Lair! "I know you said you wanted to be friends and I know I crossed the lines when I kissed you, but please let me make it up to you, how about you and I go to the movies"

"The movies? I didn't know the billionaire Christian Grey did the movie thing"

"There's always a first for everything" I can see a small smirk play on her lips

"Ok movies it is, when?"

"How about right now, that is if you're not busy?"

"Right now"

"Come on what do you say? I'll buy you those cinnamon gummy bears that you like" I watch as she thinks about it

"Gummy bears you say" a smile emerges on her face "Ok let's go"

**APOV**

Christian and I had a really great time at the movies last night, every so often I was catch him staring at me and I would just smile back at him, the best part of the night was watching him laugh at the funny scenes, at one point he was taking a sip of his soda and nearly spitted all over the person in front of us I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life when he did that. When he dropped me back off at home he asked me if I would like to go out to dinner with him on Thursday, of course I said yes.

I woke up Thursday morning super excited, it could have been because I had a job interview this morning, for the last two weeks I have been sending out my resume and filling out applications to any place I could and still no one seemed to be hiring, thank you fucked up economy, but knowing that tonight I was going out with Christian for dinner made me feel better. My interview isn't until noon and it is only nine so I went downstairs and began to cook breakfast for my dad and I, he has been doing so much since he was released from the hospital sometimes I can't get over it how well he is doing and ever since he started physical therapy he has been a whole new person, I don't think I have ever seen him this fit either.

As I start to cook the bacon in the frying pan my dad walks into the kitchen

"Mm that smells good Annie, as much as I wouldn't mind just eating bacon and drinking coffee what else are we having?"

"How about I make you an egg white omelet" he is also eating healthy as well and I am so proud of him for it too, the first week was hard for him but after a while he got used to it.

"Sounds good, so do you have plains for tonight or are you going to stay in with your old man?"

"Actually I do have plains, Christian asked me to go to dinner with him"

"Really?" he didn't seem surprised, actually he seems like he already knew "Do you know where he is taking you?"

"No he wouldn't say, but you know Christian he was never one to go into details" I tell my dad as I put two pieces of bacon and his omelet on a plate and place it in front of him

"Well I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time with each other"

"Dad we're just friends"

"Annie, listen I'm going to come clean with you about something and before you say anything just hear me out, ok"

"Alright" I say while shaking my head a little

"That weekend you came home for Kate's wedding, remember when I called you and told you that I couldn't make it to the reception because I wasn't feeling well"

"Yeah" I say giving him a questionable look, because I knew he wanted to be there so bad Kate was like another daughter to him

"Well I wasn't really sick"

"Wait what you weren't sick, then why didn't come"

"Someone needed me and as much as I wanted to go to the wedding, this person needed me more"

"Who was it?"

"It was Christian"

"But how, Kate told me he was in twain for a business deal or something"

"Because that is what he wanted everyone to think" my dad tells me but I still can't seem to understand, why would Christian tell everyone he went to twain and not really go

"I don't understand, why would he tell everyone he was going to twain but not really go, that doesn't make any sense"

"Annie, he had some demons, some very evil demons and it came a point in his life that he didn't want to keep living the lifestyle he was living" as soon as my father said lifestyle I knew exactly what he was talking about "He wanted help and he turned to me"

"Oh daddy that is horrible, I couldn't imagine what he had to go through"

"Just remember Annie he's a good man, and he still loves you and I know deep down inside you still love him"

"I know Dad" I wipe a tear from my face "I have to go and get ready for my job interview"

I'm sitting in the waiting room of the publishing house that I had applied for a few weeks ago, it was already after twenty after twelve and no one has called my name, you would think they would have their shit together. By twelve forty five a woman steps into the waiting room. She is very beautiful, she had long black hair and brown eyes her skin was nice and tan, she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a red blouse and heels that made her legs look like they were a mile long.

"Miss Steele" I stand from my seat

"Yes I'm Anastasia Steele"

"I'm Elizabeth Morgan I'll be conducting your interview" I follow her down a long narrow hallway we pass several office doors until we reach the last door on the left. She takes a seat behind her desk and waves for me to have a seat in front of her desk

After the hour long interview Miss Morgan told me that she would be in touch, what the hell everyone keeps telling me that they will be in touch, I am so sick of this I feel as if I went to school for nothing. On my way home I stopped at a little café to grab myself a light lunch. Around six I decided it was time to get ready Christian was going to be here in an hour to pick me up. I take a nice hot shower trying to pull my thoughts away from yet another job that probably won't hire me. I must have really let my thoughts get to me because when I got out of the shower it was already ten to seven. Oh Shit, Christian is going to be here in ten freaking minutes. I don't even know what to wear he hasn't even told me where we are going, hmm maybe I should text him

***Hey, it's Ana can you please give me a hint to where we are going?**

***No can do it's a surprise! **

***Well can you at least tell me what I should wear?**

***Dress warm, jeans and a t-shirt, bring a sweater also**

***Ok see you soon **

Just as I was putting on my sneakers the doorbell rang and I knew it was Christian, I had the biggest smile on my face but mentally I was screaming and jumping up and down like I was in high school again. I heard my dad open the door to let Christian in. I could hear them talking to each other but I couldn't make out what they we're saying. Before I walked out of my room I just myself over in the mirror, damn I was looking good even if I was just in jeans and a hoodie.

I walked down the stairs to find my dad and Christian sitting on the couch having a conversation with each other. Christian is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt and a black leather jacket.

"You ready to go?" I ask Christian

"Annie I was just telling Christian here about your job interview this morning, how did it go?"

"Same old, same old dad. Don't call us we'll call you"

"Where was your interview at?" Christian asked

"It was at SIP" I watched as Christian went into deep thought about something, I wonder what he is thinking about, but before I could even ask him he stood up from the couch and shook my dad's hand

"You two have a good time, I'm going to go to Michael's for the night" I gave my dad a hug and he whispered in my ear "Give him a chance Annie, remember what I said"

Christian and I walk out of the house together and when we get to his car I notice that his security guy is nowhere in sight

"Where is your security, doesn't he always go with you?"

"He does, but not tonight, tonight it's just you and me"

"Ok so are you going to fill me in on where we are going?"

"Not yet, but you'll like it" he gives me a small playful grin, I can't help but blush at the sight of him it's been a long time since I have seen him smile like that it makes him look so young and carefree just like when we we're teenagers

**CPOV**

The drive to the marina is short, she has a questionable look on her face when we park the park.

"Where are we" she asks

"At the marina"

"Well I can see that, but why are we here?

"We're having dinner together"

"But there isn't a restaurant in sight Christian, how are we going to have dinner"

"That's the surprise"

I get out of the car and walk over to her side and open her door and help her out.

"Christian I am confused" I don't say anything else to her I just hold on to her hand and walk her over to the dock where my boat is docked and waiting for us. When we stop in front of the boat I can see her eyes widen and the smile that appears on her face is breathtaking.

"Ana dinner is waiting for us on the boat"

"Boat, this isn't a boat Christian this is a yacht" I couldn't help but to laugh she is right is it a yacht a very one in fact.

I take her hand once more and help her onto the "Yacht" she takes her hand away from mine and starts to walk around. She traces her finger over the polished wood "Would you like a tour" I ask her

"Sure" We start off it the main living area, then I show her all the guest cabins on the yacht, the kitchen, a formal dining room and the guest bathrooms. **(Sorry I know shit about boats or yachts) **The next stop I take her is the Master bedroom

"This is my room, and beyond that door is the bathroom" she walks over to the bathroom door and opens in and steps inside, she looks around but her face turns pale when she sees the photo of her hanging on the wall, the photo is of her and I back when we we're in high school I was giving her a piggyback ride both of us we're smiling like we didn't have a care in the world. Her eyes are glossy with tears I can tell she wants to cry but she must be holding it back. Shit I should have had someone take it down before we came here the last thing I have ever wanted her to do was cry.

"Why don't we go and sail off and then we can have dinner, ok?" She just nods and follows me to the captain's wheel. I start the yacht and she watches me as I press all the buttons I need to and we start to descend from the dock.

"Christian are you sure you know how to drive this thing, I mean it's a pretty big…what did you call it, oh yeah a boat" she giggles at her own words

"Ana will you just relax I can handle this, Mac has taught me everything I need to know" Well almost everything but I'm not going to tell her that

"Who's Mac?"

"He's one of my deck hands"

"Oh, how come he isn't here now helping you?"

"I gave him the night off" not really, I didn't even tell him I was taking the boat out tonight.

We have been sailing for nearly an hour when I finally see no land or city lights in sight I kill the engine and drop the anchor. It's so peaceful out here in the water, nothing to bother us to media hounding me everywhere I go asking me the most ridiculous questions imaginable, I fucking hate it I wish these people would get a fucking life. But here I am alone with Ana the woman I once called the love of my life, she is so perfect in every way from her eyes to her hair, the way her skin looks in the sun set to the way she smiles at me.

**APOV**

I watch as Christian pushes all different kinds of buttons, I think he turned off the engine because I no longer here the motor running. There is a small smile playing on his lips I wonder what he is thinking about. He looks so sexy when he is carefree like this just looking at him like this turns me on, oh good lord I need to stop thinking like this he is my friend and friends shouldn't be thinking about their friends like this it isn't normal, is it?

Dinner was amazing we had bay scallops severed over a mushroom risotto and he pair it with the most delicious white wine I have ever had.

"Dinner was amazing Christian thank you"

"I'm glad you liked it, so how is the job hunting going?" he asks me while taking a sip of his wine

"Not so well I guess, so far every place I applied for has yet to call me back, but maybe the publishing house I went to this morning might call me" I give him a weak smile

"Which publishing house?"

"Seattle independent publishing"

"Well I am sure they will call you soon enough, how about some dessert?"

"Sure" I watch as get gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen area of the yacht. When he comes back out he is holding a plate with a very large slice of chocolate cake.

"There's only one piece"

"Yeah sorry Elliot must have been on the yacht today, this is all that is left" He hands me a fork and we both dig into the cake "Mmm this is so good" he lets out a chuckle for the fact that I am talking with my mouth full, I watch as he brings his thumb up to my mouth and he wipes away a small amount of frosting that is at the corner of my mouth. He hovers his thumb over my lips "You shouldn't waste it" he says to me in a seductive voice, I open my mouth and suck on his thumb in a playful manor and it sets the flood gates open right to my panties. _Oh Holy hell! _His eyes turn a darker gray I know where this is going and I don't know if I can do this just yet. I think he can see the worry in my face

"I think we should head back" he says and gets up from his seat and takes the plate to the kitchen before heading up to the captains wheel. I follow behind him a few minutes later when I make it to where he is I can see the look of disappointment on his face. Shit I think I just fucked it up. What am I going to do, what am I going to do, I want to be with him I want to feel his lips on mine. FUCK! I sit in the chair next to him and watch as he turns the engine on all the lights turn green and I hear the motor turn over we start to move and all of a sudden the whole yacht jerks forward causing me to fall out of my seat, then all the lights on the yacht goes out and the engine turns off and there is another jerk.

"Oh shit Ana are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, what's going on?"

"I think we lost power" I can hear him curse under his breath. He try's everything he can to restart the yacht but he can't figure out why it isn't turning back on and I can tell he is starting to get pissed off. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Christian its ok, maybe the batteries are dead?" he nods his head and lets out a long sigh

"Your right, I'm sure the coast guard will find us sooner or later"

I excuse myself and head down to the bathroom, when I am inside I closed the door and use the bathroom, I wash my hands and I find myself looking at the same picture of Christian and I from when we we're in high school, I pick up the frame and exit the bathroom and walk up to the deck of the yacht and sit on one of the chairs. I don't know how long I was sitting there or when Christian came and sat next to me. It wasn't until he started talking that I noticed he was there

"Remember how much fun we had that day?" he asks me

"Yeah I do, we had a lot of fun that day" I say to him while blushing, oh I remember what we did that day and all night. He parents we're away for the weekend and both Kate and I stayed the night telling our dads that we we're going to hang out with Mia the whole weekend and that Elliot and Christian we're going out of town to look at colleges. Best damn lie I ever told my father, I think Christian and I must have made love at least ten times that day we couldn't get enough of each other.

I could feel the tears trying to make their way out, don't cry, don't cry I keep telling myself. Fuck it didn't work I begin to let the tears fall from my face. Christian wraps his arms around me

"Shh please don't cry Ana, please don't cry"

"Christian it's all my fault, if I wouldn't have listened to Elena, I…I just wanted you to have a better life"

"Ana it's not your fault, don't ever think it was your fault, you did what you thought was right" I am now in full blown tears

"Ana listen to me, you did what you felt was right, you did it out of love and I loved you for it, it took me a while to understand why but now I do" he held me tighter in his arms

"I told you once before that I will always love you and I still do, I will love you for the rest of my life even if I can never be with you I will always love you"

"You…You still love me"

"Yes I do, I would never lie to you"

"I still love you too Christian, there hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't think about you"

"Ana" he whispers

"Christian" he picks me up in his arms and kisses me with full on passion. I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks over to the master bedroom we never break our kiss the whole way there, he lowers me onto the bed and stands up and looks at me "So beautiful"

**Sorry I tried my best with this chapter, my mind has been elsewhere lately, I have been dealing with a lot of stuff at work as well as my social life I hope you all understand. I'll try to update when I can but I have to admit I have been very busy and it's hard for me. Also the other day at work when I made a phone call to one of my clients another story popped into my head. But I don't know where it'll go maybe just a one shot deal who knows. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Christian" he picks me up in his arms and kisses me with full on passion. I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks over to the master bedroom we never break our kiss the whole way there, he lowers me onto the bed and stands up and looks at me "So beautiful"

**I am so so so sorry everyone. I have just been so caught up with my other story I completely got writers block with this story. But here you go I hope you all like it. It's not my best work but I hope you like it. Also if parts of the story doesn't match it's because I don't feel like going back and reading all the damn chapters to get it right. So forgive me **

**APOV**

"Christian please" I pant as he is kissing my neck. His large hands are roaming all over my body, the electricity between us is so intense.

"What do you want baby"

"You, I have always wanted you Christian, it has only been you" and that is all that is takes, he is literally ripping the clothes off of me. This is the moment I have been waiting for, it has been six long years.

Before I knew it his pants were off and he was on top of me, kissing me holding me close I spread my legs welcoming his rock hard erection into me. He slowly thrusts into me causing me to wince. I don't know if my body will ever get used to him.

"Oh god Ana you're so tight are you ok baby"

"Yes oh god yes Christian….don't stop"

"Baby I don't know how much longer I can last" he slows down trying to control himself from coming to soon. He flips me over so that I am now straddling him. He makes quick work of his finger by circling my nub and that does the trick I can feel every inch of my body building. My walls are starting to clinch down on his cock and he lets out a moan. I keep moving my body up and down along his cock.

He removes his fingers from my sex and tightly grabs my backside which causes me to go over board and sides me into a full blown orgasm

"Chr….Christian oh god I'm coming….ahhh…fuck…faster Christian" he thrusts into me five more times before he spills himself into me

"FUCKKKKKK…..Ana" he screams out. My body crashes into his and we both lay there breathless. We don't move at all he just wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, I don't ever want to leave. I have missed him so much to the point where I cried myself to sleep almost every night. He has been the only man I have ever loved.

"Ana"

"Hmmm"

"I love you, I never once forgot about you"

"I love you too Christian, and you will only be the one I love for the rest of my life"

"Marry me" What? Did he just ask me to marry him, I feel the tears forming in my eyes he lifts my head with his hands so that I can look him in the eyes my blue to his gray.

"Marry me Ana, grow old with me let's start our life together like we planned all those years ago. Raise mini Christian's and Ana's" his last words make me giggle little mini us's I like the sound of that.

"Please marry me, I don't think I could go another day without you in my life" I lean forward my lips slowly brush against his

"Yes" I whisper

"Yes I'll marry you Christian"

"Oh thank fuck for that" his lips crash into mine and he kisses me hard like as if his life depends on it as if this was going to be our last kiss we would ever share together

"You don't know how happy you have made me right now baby" he says to me after pulling away from our kiss

"I have something for you" he lifts my body off of him and turns his body and pulls himself over to the side of the bed and bends down and grabs his pants and takes something out of his pocket.

"Six years ago I told you the next piece of jewelry that I would buy you would be for your ring finger and after all these years I have kept to my word." He places the light blue box in front of me slowly opening it and it reviles the most amazing ring I have ever seen before in my life. It's a gold ring with a very large diamond in the middle with four diamonds on each side cradling the larger diamond.

"It's beautiful Christian" he takes the ring out of the box and holds it between his thumb and index finger

"Anastasia Rose Steele will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife"

"Yes…Yes…Yes a million times yes" he places the ring on my finger and the tears just pour out of my eyes I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life, the love of my life has just asked me to marry him and I said yes.

**CPOV**

I can't believe after all these years after everything we have been through the love of my life has said yes to become my wife. How the fuck did I get so god damn lucky? I hold Ana in my arms I never want to let her go. I meant what I said I want to start my life with her to be the mother of my children.

The memories of Ana and me as teenagers comes flooding back to me I remember Kate telling me about one of Ana's dreams that she had of us, living in a big house on the sound with our two kids playing in the meadow. I know what I have to do, first thing Monday morning I am going to call a realtor, if Ana wants a house on the sound for our family that is what she is going to get. It'll be my wedding gift to her.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm"

"When do you want to get married?"

"Soon Christian, very soon" She wants soon I will make that happen. Maybe I will surprise her with the wedding of her dreams, I wonder if my mother and sister can plan a wedding in a month? I don't want to wait any longer than that, I need to make Ana my wife.

"Are you hungry Christian?" She asks me, of course I am always hungry after having my fucked up childhood the thought of going without food make me feel sick.

"Yes baby, you stay here and I'll make something for you"

"Christian you can't cook"

"You're right, I can't but I still know how to use a microwave" she giggles

I get up from the bed and pull on a pair of pajama pants and make my way to the kitchen, Mrs. Jones was kind enough to fix a few meals for Ana and I and all they needed was to be heated up in the oven. I follow the directions Mrs. Jones left.

An hour later the Mac & Cheese has been heated all the way through, I plate up to dishes for the both of us and return to the bedroom.

During lunch I explained to Ana about the yacht how we didn't really lose power that I had planned the whole thing out, at first she was a little pissed but soon she forgave me. I promised I would make it up to her and I did twice.

**So I just want to say I am sorry it has taken me forever to update I have been so caught up with my Dr. Flynn story that I got writers block for this story, and I still have it but I will try very hard to keep going with this story. **


End file.
